Tom Marvolo Riddle And the TriWizard Tournament
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: It's Tom Riddle's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. A TriWizard Tournament is being held for three schools to compete. He must watch as Lacrimosa Nitelord whom he longs to have as his own. Battle her way through each of the tasks. 33 Chapters Prologue
1. The Train

(I decided to write this for Tom Riddle's sake. Though he is a rather dramatic and dark character I would like to believe that he still had the average or abnormal experiences most teenagers have. I hope that you enjoy this fan-made story of Tom Marvolo Riddle - Authors note: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are copyrighted by J.K. Rowling)

Tom Marvolo Riddle and The Tri-Wizard Tournament

Chapter 1 - The Train

By: Remixta

It was early in the morning, around 7:00a.m. England's train station bustling as usual. Amongst the common folk young children and their parents made preparations to enter Platform 9 & ¾. 9 and ¾? Well as odd as it may seem 9 and ¾ could only be entered by a certain minority. A young woman with dark brown hair past down the small of her waist with bright blue green eyes twisted and turned looking around for people over the crowd.

"Oh dear…Oh dear… Lacrimosa!" A woman nearby was shouting.

"Lacrimosa!"

"Coming Mum!" The girl with dark brown hair finally turned on her heel marching towards a woman in a brown over cloak, "Dear… you don't wander off like that, come now lets get onto the platform-"

"But what about Tom?" Lacrimosa piped up.

"He said he would meet you there dear, now hurry on up!" A man with a striking appearance stepped beside Lacrimosa's mother. He was her father, looking rather young for the age of 42. He gave both of them a smile putting his arm around his wife, "Grab your trolley dear." Her mother pointed out. "Yes, Mum."

Lacrimosa wheeled around her trolley towards a station wall in the middle amongst everyone, she sighed, running forward gaining speed, she closed her eyes tightly shut and broke through towards the other side. An instant smile grew to her face as she saw familiar people out and about, her mother and father appeared behind her grabbing her by each of her shoulders and directed her to where the station keepers were loading up the baggage for the Hogwarts Students.

With hast, her trolley was empty of its trunk and one suitcase, all she had left was a small bag and a cage with an overly large tabby Owl inside.

"Now dear…" Lacrimosa was pulled aside by her parents, "It's your final year, and well…" her mother paused looking away from her daughters eyes.

Giggling Lacrimosa knew what she had meant and nodded to her mother. "I know, be safe, stay away from trouble makers…" she recited as if she had already been through this before. Indeed she had been. For the past few years at Hogwarts there were cases…incidents of all sorts of mishaps. A few where people died, one case she remembered even, was when a girl died in the bathroom.

She sighed trudging her belongings and Owl towards an empty compartment and made her way inside where she immediately put her belongings up on the luggage rack. She turned to the window where the Station Platform she had just left was. Her parents were there waving to her, she smiled waving back and then turned away just as they were leaving.

Twenty-five minutes had past and there was still no one sitting with her, she sighed looking down at her watch, "5 minutes till, Owle Ishos." She looked over at her large tabby owl with a smile. He cooed to her ruffled up his feathers which made him look as if he could of stuck his own head inside his neck.

"Two more minutes…" She sighed closing her eyes lowering her head.

"What? Thinking I might not make it?" A young man peered through the doorway, dark brown hair and dark eyes, he smiled coolly making his way into the compartment and hastily using his wand to throw his belongings up to his luggage rack and sat down opposite of her.

"Tom!" She said in almost a scolding voice.

"What?" He smiled once more.

She smiled back, "Always better to arrive now then never, I suppose."

"You're right, how was your summer Lacri?" That was Tom's pet name for her…well really, a lot of people called her Lacri due to the fact that her name was an extremely long one. "Well…all I did was really study… but!" She pulled out a small glass vile and shoved it in his hand. "I did visit Egypt! Uncle Michelangelo brought me there for 'Auror' training."

Tom opened up his hand to reveal the glass vile filled with a shimmering white sand and one or two crystals pushed up against the glass here and there. "Nice…"

"It's special sand, so take good care of it… in fact, carry it around with you always!"

Rolling his eyes Tom enthusiastically thrust the vile into his left pocket and leaned back in his seat looking out the window as the train had begun to pull away from the station.

"Nice Summer, Tom?" Lacrimosa piped up.

He looked up at her giving her a weak smile, "Same as usual."

"Figures." She dully replied, but a smile soon came to her face as she looked at Tom, what was she smiling at?

"What?" He asked.

She shrugged shaking her head, "Listen… you remember Mum and Dad…right?"

It was her parents of course, he thought. They were a nice couple, both of them knew magic. He had visited Lacrimosa's House during the Summer of his 2nd year. He loved her mom's cooking, the house, how everything worked. And her father was a powerful man, being an ambassador of sorts. Even though he loved everything about Lacrimosa's family he could never bring himself to say this to anyone, even to the girl sitting before him.

"Yeah, why?" He replied quietly looking at her intently.

"Well, they remember you, they were wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us."

A rush of excitement flooded over him, spend Christmas with them? With Witches and a Wizard? To spend Christmas in a magical house? A smile formed on his face, the first true smile Lacrimosa had actually seen in a while since she met the boy.

"Yeah… I would like that, very much."

Lacrimosa nodded happily, "It's settled then, I'll send Owle with letters to the Matron of your Orphanage and a letter to my parents as soon as possible."

Tom was smiling, really smiling truthfully. He leaned back in his seat further looking out the window, when she had just begun reminiscing about the first time they had met.

Lacrimosa was always a careful girl, but she often found herself getting injured. Cuts, scrapes bruises, she wasn't a really balanced person the first year she entered Hogwarts. But she remembered the day she met him, so well.

On her way down the steps she was hopping, always cheerful and bright she found time around Hogwarts to do all sorts of fun things with and without her friends. She tripped and fell flat unto her face, the older students stopping to laugh at her, but then Tom showed up mouthing them off.

"Brave…." She quietly thought to herself.

"Still intent on becoming an Auror, Lacri?" Tom looked her way once more.

Indeed, it was Lacrimosa's dream to become an Auror, she wanted to be just like her Uncle Michelangelo who was one of the Ministries top Wizards. She wanted to assist and help people, she wanted to fight the darkness along side her family. Lacrimosa nodded to Tom immediately, and he gave her a concerned look, "Don't try to talk me out of it Tom…besides… Azriel… I want to catch her, her and her band of no goods."

Tom watched as Lacrimosa's eyes pulled away from his, sadly. He knew of her intentions, they were pure and wholesome. But this isn't what attracted him to her so fondly, it was more of the fact that she was there for him even if he refused her and tried to forsake her. He felt as if he could do anything for her, even help her catch Azriel without Lacrimosa taking on the dangerous job as an Auror.

He sighed looking out the window thinking about Azriel, she was a witch… but not just any witch, she was Lacrimosa's half-sister that despised her and her mother. During Lacrimosa's first year at Hogwarts there was a huge stir-up involving Lacrimosa, her brother, Azriel and Tom himself. It was the first time he had witnessed someone dying slowly and painfully. Her brother was a 7th year then… he threw himself in front of Lacrimosa in order to deflect a curse. And slowly, and painfully he had died as Lacrimosa cried over his dying body.

Looking at her now, he could tell how much she had grown, she was no longer a weak little girl, still cheerful, positive… how could she overcome such a thing? It was a mystery even to him. Why did he throw himself in front of her like that? It was a mystery… Lacrimosa had grown up to be a leader in Hogwarts. A Prefect and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

It was true that he was from Slytherin… and it was often frowned upon by many, that the two should be such close friends due to House civil wars. But he knew no one would dare confront him or question him about why he continually remained friends with her. And Lacrimosa… she was always questioned by her fellow classmates.

"Lacri?" He looked up at her, she was sleeping… he laughed to himself, still…something inside of her never changed. This was true, to the fact that she always fell asleep before the first 15 minutes of the long train ride to Hogwarts. He raised his wand up summoning silently a blanket from his bag and then pointed it at her direction. The blanket rested on her gently as she lay fast asleep.

((_Well, not bad for my first Harry Potter fanfic, eh? First off, I would just like to point out a few things involving this first Chapter. First off, in this story I have concocted Tom and Lacrimosa met there first year at Hogwarts, still cold from the Orphanage, Tom wasn't really wanting to make friends with anyone, but after rescuing Lacrimosa, she insisted on it. After her brother's death in the castle of the first year, that's when Tom considered being her friend entirely, because of her cheerful personality. Not only that he admires her in some ways and respects her in a lot of other ways that not many at Hogwarts would be able to hope to gain. _

_Second, I would like to point out…on how Tom relies on his magic on this story. Quite often, ne? _

_I will most definatly be updating this story with more Chapters. And I do hope that you enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed typing it up for you to read. I ask that you leave constructed critisism or good reviews… anything negative, just don't bother posting, Thank you once more. Updates coming soon!))_


	2. Hogwarts and the TriWizard Tournament

Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts and the TriWizard Tournament

By: Remixta

"Hurry up!" A young girl with blonde hair scolded them through the door of Lacrimosa and Tom's compartment.

"I'm hurrying Elena, no need to be harsh!" Lacrimosa hissed, and then laughed pulling on her robes. Tom had already left, and they were just pulling up into Hogwarts Station. She quickly pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail and braided it with a simple twist tying off the end. She turned walking out of her compartment following the lead of the other children.

"Hurry now!" Lacrimosa shouted attempting to put her Prefects badge on her robes.

"All first years please head towards Mr. Filch on the boat! The rest of you follow your House Prefects!" Lacrimosa commanded.

As she walked down the hall at the end of the large group moving to make their way out of the train a young man her age bearing the Gryffindor Crest on his robes walked up beside her, "Evening Lacri."

Lacrimosa looked up at him giving him a smile, "Oh, Hello Kevin! How was your summer?"

"Good as usual, I got to go to my muggle uncles ranch in Texas over there in the America's, bloody, you would like it there, all the animals."

"Did you like it?" Lacrimosa replied.

"Hmm, it was alright, but I wasn't much for feeding the pigs."

Lacrimosa let out a giggle as she went ahead of him making her way out of the train through the crowd and towards the horseless carriages that usually drove them up to the castle. Except for Lacrimosa and Tom…these carriages weren't horseless… she sighed giving the strange fanged-horse creatures a weak smile and boarded a carriage with Kevin.

"Hello, Jackie, Alexander, Zack, Heidi." Lacrimosa nodded her head to them and sat down on the opposite side of them with Kevin. Alexander and Zack were brothers, popular throughout the school for beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Jackie and Heidi were two outstanding students in Hogwarts, Jackie dated Alex and Heidi dated Zack.

"How was your summer?" Heidi spoke to both of them.

Lacrimosa smiled and shrugged, "I went to Egypt that's all. I got some presents for you, I didn't want to send them by Owle in fear that they might break under his tight grip."

"I was farming with my Muggle Uncle, what a jolly bloke he is." Kevin smiled. Soon there was laughter in the carriage. "You know…you two should start dating." Jackie pointed out. Lacrimosa's eyes instantly fell to the floor, she was turning red by the second. And Kevin… well he was just laughing patting her on the back.

"Well? Maybe you should…" Zack joined in on the conversation.

"You know Lacri…people think that you and Tom are going out…he's so evil, how can you endure being around him?" Heidi piped up.

There was silence now, not even Lacrimosa could answer that horrible question that was popped up to her at least 20 million times before. "You guys just don't really know him…" Lacrimosa sighed. "He was there…when…"

Jackie stood up making her way over to Lacrimosa immediately sitting beside her putting her arm around her shoulder, "It's really the sentimental value of it right?" Jackie asked. Lacrimosa sort of nodded, "Everyone else fears him…I sometimes fear him but I can't show him, maybe…maybe I can save him from the same fate my brother fell upon. He can't go on forever hating non purebloods. He can't go on forever hating muggles."

"Well Lacri…we just don't want to see you get hurt…you know?" Alex leaned forward.

Once more silence fell upon the carriage, but Lacrimosa forced a smile, "I'll be alright. Honestly."

"We're always here for you." Jackie giggled.

The great hall was filled as always. Students made their way to their assigned house tables with haste, and immediately the sorting had begun.

"Terra Williams!" Professor Merrythought shouted out.

And one by one the First Years marched up towards the stool and placed the sorting hat on their heads.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Ernest Wise!"

There was a pause, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lacrimosa sat with her head down against the table, she sighed deeply as she listened to the sorting. This was her last year, the last year she was going to hear it all. In a way she felt like crying, "You okay Lacri?" Zack poked her in the ribs with his wand. "Yeah, yeah…" She replied dully.

"Aww…I think our little Lacri is missing Hogwarts already." laughed Zack. Several other members of her table laughed as she lifted her head, "RAVENCLAW!" And that was the end of the sorting.

Headmaster Dippet then stood up out of his seat in the middle of the faculty table with his hands raised, he smiled, "Now, before we begin I would like to make a few announcements and Welcome back everyone including our teachers."

Dippet gave everyone a warm smile his eyes trailing across the room, "This year…we will be holding the well known Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Whispers broke out amongst the tables, and the noise grew but stopped shortly after Headmaster Dippet cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Yes, I know, exciting as this news may be I would also like to explain and inform to you the Tri-Wizard Tournament rules. Our school will be playing host to the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrong Schools of Witchcraft and Wizarding as of today, I want you all to be on your very best behavior. When they arrive, please be sure to welcome them with positive attitudes."

"That means you Anais."

The Great Hall burst into laughter as they new the inside joke. Anais was really a smart aleck if one threw him a smart comment he would dish it right back. He was also Captain of Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

The Great Hall's doors opened, "With great pleasure I would like to introduce Beauxbaton's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry and their Headmistress Madame Noirelle. A rather petite but old looking woman with a pointed emerald witches hat walked into the hall, she seemed to be the Headmistress seeing as how young men and women wearing light blue walked through formally in a line behind her.

"And Headmaster Dellius leading the School of Durmstrong!" Marching after the fleet of light blue men and woman came an army it almost seemed consisting of mostly boys wearing dark brown. The headmaster himself looked dark and cold at eyesight, but when he approached Dippet he opened up his arms warmly.

"I have to say…he probably belongs in line with the Slytherin's by the looks of him." Said a boy named Charlie. Lacrimosa's table lit up with silent laughter, "Shh! Or I'll write you up!" Lacrimosa scolded and then silence fell over the table once more.

Headmaster Dippet raised his hands once more as everyone settled into place, "Now, the object you see being placed before you-" He paused as two elderly wizards entered the room and placed a cup full of blue fire down before the faculty table. "Is none other then the Goblet of Fire. The Tri-Wizard Tournament starts today, with this being the first test. Any student however, under the age of 15 will not be able to enter."

The 4th years mostly began to mumble under their breaths and some even managed to get loud about it. "All you have to do!" He began loudly. "Is write down your name on a piece of paper and place it into the Goblet of Fire BEFORE this coming Thursday."

"Psstt…. Voldemort, you going to enter?"

Tom rolled his eyes looking over towards a comrade of his, "Not a chance." He looked over the many heads of the Great Hall to get a clearer view of Lacrimosa, she was whispering and giggling with Jackie. Almost as if he could understand what she was going to do, he knew at an instant that she was going to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

It didn't take long for him to decide he would have to enter as well. It was a sort of friendly competition between Tom and Lacrimosa. He began to dig his thumbnail slightly into the wood of the table, somehow, someway he was going to have to find a way to enter into the Tournament the same time as her. His dark eyes lifted up to the boy in front of him and he looked away towards Headmaster Dippet with little interest.

"And now, without further ado, let up begin our meal before we are to rest tonight." Dippet clapped his hands with a smile and then sat down, relishing at the amount of gold and silver dishes piled up with food.

The first feast was noisy as usual, everyone had come back fresh from Summer Break with stories, and the usual gossip about who was going out with who. All the while, Tom sat listening, but concentrating on nothing more then the TriWizard Tournament. And across the room, Lacrimosa just smiled listening to everyone's story.

**That Night…**

After leading up the young and new Gryffindor's to their tower Lacrimosa sat in her bed her legs tucked beneath her neatly while braiding her long straight hair. She looked up at Jackie and smiled as she told her a story about her mother attempting to drive a Bogart out of the house, "My mum is a fearless one… I took one look and before I knew it I was standing in front of a giant ogre…that's when she threw herself in front of me and her fear passed up as well…say Lacrimosa are you alright?"

"Just fine, a little tired I suppose."

Jackie made her way off of her four poster bed and onto Lacrimosa's and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead gently. "You're a bit warm… I don't understand, you were sleeping nearly the entire train ride here!"

The two girls let out a giggle and Lacrimosa shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine…"

"Your face is flushed…"

Lacrimosa paused for a second, raising her hand up to her cheeks and touched them lightly. Her face did feel a little hot, and she sighed falling back into her bed, "Maybe because it's my last year here…" She grabbed a hold of a ragged old stuffed floppy rabbit and hugged it tight. She closed her eyes despite Jackie being present, and never opened them again. Taking pity on her Jackie stood up pulling a light blanket up to her elbows and then sighed watching her for a moment.

"Sleep well Lacri…"

Jackie turned on her heel towards her own bed, she clapped her hands once, the candles in the room burning out in an instant.


	3. The Chosen Ones

Tom Marvolo Riddle and The Tri-Wizard Tournament

Chapter 3 - The Chosen Ones

By: Remixta

((I have decided to rename 'Jackie' to Jocelyn))

Lacrimosa sat in the Gryffindor common room, flipping through the pages of an old leather book in her lap. She sat Indian style, leaning back in a big armchair in front of the fire place. Due to her seniority and completion of her classes, she had Fridays off. It was a blessing, for she had more time to practice her skills of an Auror.

She sighed, lazily looking up at the Grandfather clock next to the fireplace. It read 5:30 even, and she looked down at Kevin, who sat on the floor reading a small hard covered book.

"What are you reading?" She leaned forward studying his book.

"A muggle book…about a girl that dies for her love."

Lacrimosa smiled at the thought, at how it would be sweet, but sad, "Can I borrow it when you're finished?"

Kevin looked up at her smiling, "Sure."

She sighed standing up, "It's about dinner time anyway, are you coming?" She asked.

Kevin raised his head and quickly jumped up, closing his book around a book mark and smiled bowing to Lacrimosa while extending his hand towards the hole in the wall, "Shall we go m'lady?"

Lacrimosa giggled, "We shall." and she lead him out of the Gryffindor common room.

Together they made their way down the moving staircases past a few stairwells, and into a hall and made their way into the Great Hall that was already filled up with students. They took their places at the table nearest to the staffs, eyeing the Goblet of Fire hungrily, remembering today was the day that the competitors would be chosen.

"I can't wait to see who is going to be picked." Jocelyn murmured as she looked up from her plate of spaghetti.

"I think it will be Kevin…" Zack announced.

Kevin held his hand over his mouth, trying not to spew chunks of biscuit at Lacrimosa from his mouth, the section of table set into laughter as his face grew red. "I didn't enter." He announced.

"But you would be brilliant in the Tournament." Zack replied.

Kevin shook his head, "Sometimes, being brilliant means to keep yourself out of death's reach. By not entering this tournament, I ensured myself a life without internal or external scarring."

"Well said." Jocelyn replied.

Lacrimosa smiled at Kevin's small speech, and turned back to her plate of rice and vegetables.

"What of you, Lacri? Surely you didn't enter." Kevin said.

Lacrimosa paused and looked up at him, nodding her head silently, "Of course I did…I'm more than ready for this…in fact, I think it's what I need for all of these free Fridays I have." She replied.

Kevin seemed sad, he returned to his own plate, eating the rest of his meal in silence.

After an hour, the meal ended, with a swish of Dippet's wand. All of the dishes and its food were cleared, and the only things that remained on the table were small cakes as a desert with everyone's goblets.

"The time has come, students of Hogwarts, Beaux-Batons, and Durmstrung…for the Goblet of Fire to choose the champion from each school! Whoever is pulled from the Goblet of Fire today, will remain glorious in all of his or her years. But need you be reminded, by entering your name into the Goblet of Fire, you take a risk of your life. For if you are chosen there are monstrous and difficult tasks planned ahead for you…" And with that the room fell silent, as Dippet circled the Goblet of Fire once and waved his hand around it, the flames dancing to his whim.

At once, the fire within the Goblet shot up, spitting out it's first contestants piece of parchment…he waved off the smoke, pulling the piece of paper up to his spectacles to read the crude writing, and then finally he looked up, "The Goblet of Fire, has chosen from Durmstrung, Wilhelm Dimitri!" Cheering erupted from the Durmstrung's table, as a young boy with dark hair emerged, his hair cut close to his head in the back and his bangs draping over his small forehead. His eyes were as black as night, and his eyebrows were slanted into his eyes. He smiled sternly as if he were a leader, and approached Dippet without hesitation and shook his hand as Dippet gave him directions to go through the door behind the Staff table.

Tom did not clap however, he watched steadily and with hidden eagerness as Dippet closed in around the Goblet of Fire once more to obtain the next name. In Tom's heart and mind he knew he would be chosen. He was special like that. He looked past the numerous heads towards the other side of the hall to look at Lacrimosa, who sat with her hands folded upon the table, she too watched Dippet with anxiety.

Once more the Goblet of Fire shot up spitting out a simple piece of parchment with soft green swirls around it. A smile fell upon Dippet's face as he looked up to his audience. "The champion from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is…" He paused as his students held their breaths, "Lacrimosa Nightlord!"

Cheering set up around the hall, and Tom Riddle watched in envy as the brunette stood up from her seat and made her way towards Dippet, a pleasant smile gracing her face. Once she shook Dippet's hand and made her way towards the door in which Wilhelm disappeared.

Tom's heart had begun to fill unusually heavy…he watched as she too disappeared behind that door, and tomorrow she would be telling him all about it. Would he be angry with envy at her? Or would he try to be happy for her.

He watched as once again, the third and final champion was chosen from Beaux-Batons, Michael Schmitt."

The event ended with a small speech from Dippet. And Tom slowly made his way back to the Slytherin common room, where he wasted no time in going to his room, where he sat, looking at the dreary walls of the room.

He lay his head down upon his pillow, closing his eyes as he thought about Lucrecia winning over him. "She'll need my help." He murmured.

Lacrimosa rose early the next morning to spend time on the school grounds with Tom, together they tossed harmless spells at each other, each blocking or bouncing it back at one another. All the while, chatting about last nights events and of Lacrimosa's recent victory. She had a new color to face, she seemed more vibrant and less shy.

"I wonder what sort of tasks they want me to undertake."

She spun around and finally let herself fall the ground and looked up at the sky. Tom approached her, looking down at her with interest. She looked up towards Tom, "This year…is going to be busy." She smiled.

He nodded, reaching down for her arm and helped her rise up. She stood up and then stopped, a terrible look of shock and pain gracing her face. She wrinkled her nose and stepped backwards closing her eyes and raising a hand to her head, her breathing becoming heavier. Tom watched, reaching out to her, "What have I done? No! Lacrimosa, I did not mean this to happen to you!" He took a hold of her free arm as she began to moan as if she were in pain. Finally she fell to the ground again, her eyes closed.


	4. A Quick Recovery

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_A Quick Recovery_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

* * *

"Shh, she's waking up!"

Lacrimosa could hear whispers all around her as she turned her head from side to side to wake up. "Ummnn…" She moaned, "I feel like a ton of bricks hit me."

She could hear laughter all around her, and the familiar voice of Alex, "Now if that were true, you still wouldn't have that pretty face intact."

"What happened?"

Her friends exchanged looks, "We dunno… Tom Riddle was the one who had brought you up here."

"Tom?" Lacrimosa seemed startled. "Did I pass out or something?"

Jocelyn nodded slightly, "We think, we don't know, only Tom Riddle saw you pass out.

Lacrimosa sat up, they moved apart to give her more room as she threw the covers off of her. She was looking around for Tom, but he was no where in the room. "Where is he?"

They exchanged looks, and shrugged. "He left as soon as we got here." Heidi said. "He didn't want to stick around with us here…I tell you Lacri, he is strange."

"Get back into bed!" The nurse came from her office quickly pulling her by her shoulder.

"Madame Tracey! I'm fine I swear!" Lacrimosa protested.

Madame Tracey paused looking over Lacrimosa, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead and then studying her face carefully. "No unusually discoloration." Madame Tracey remarked, she eyed Lacrimosa carefully. "Maybe it was the heat…"

Lacrimosa nodded, "The heat! Most defiantly…" she agreed. Even though she wasn't sure of what was really going on with her. Maybe it really was the heat. She looked up towards her friends who tried hard to suppress their laughs. She narrowed her eyes at them and they only laughed further.

"Okay, you can go." Madame Tracey said.

She murmured a short thanks and then motioned for her friends to follow her out of the tower. "So I passed out?"

"Yep." Zack replied.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours." Heidi said.

"Well that's always good…" She murmured to herself. That meant it would only be in the afternoon, which gave her plenty of time to take care of her homework and whatever else.

"Lacri…" Jocelyn murmured rushing up to her side. "you do know that Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor Team is tonight?"

She halted in her tracks. How could she forget something like that? She turned to Heidi, "I…I need to get down to the field!"

"You and me both." Alex murmured. The two of them took off quickly down several flights of stairs, past the Gryffindor portrait, down more steps, through the halls and out onto the grounds, "Evening Hagrid!" The two of them chanted passing a rather large boy with a short beard.

"'Evenin'!"

They arrived out into the Quidditch field, where Kevin stood along with several other students.

"You're here!" Kevin's jaw dropped. "I thought you weren't going to make it Lacri!"

"I'm lucky I woke up just in time you mean…errr give us a second." She pulled out her wand, "Accio BlazeWing!"

Alex drew out his own wand, "Accio Nimbus!"

"Very good you two… are you sure you're up to trying out Lacri?" Kevin looked her way.

"Of course…I'm a seeker, am I not?"

Kevin smiled nodded, turning towards the others. There was at least ten other students that weren't on the team that were trying out. Kevin quickly separated up the ones returning from last year with the new students trying out for this year. Lacrimosa watched as he picked up a clipboard with a muggle pen and turned to look at what were his choices by first look. She smiled a little, elbowing Alex as they watched Kevin's second year as Captain progressing well rather than his first year.

"Alright!" Kevin began rather eagerly. "As you know, those of you here today are trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team--"

"Go figure! I thought we were trying out for Slytherin!" Someone shouted causing laughter.

"Alright, alright! You know what I mean, I would just like to say, that play well and play as if this were actually a game. If you play hard enough, you will earn your spot!"

"Aye!" Lacrimosa raised her hands as both Alex's and her brooms came whizzing down from the castle.

She sighed taking her robes off and setting them down on the ground. Lacrimosa mounted her broom rising up into the air.

* * *

Among the many rooms in Hogwarts, The Library was one of Tom Riddle's favorites. Filled with books and knowledge of anything he could get his hands on. And on numerous occasions he visited the Restricted Section, by bribing the Librarian with flattery. On this day he sat within the Restricted Section, pouring his mind into a book on ancient and old curses. 

6:00p.m.

He closed his book shut and found his sixth sense itching for him to turn his head.

She stood there, with her arms crossed and a coy smile on her face. "Lacrimosa." He said.

"I thought I would find you here…" She said stepping into his isle.

"You're feeling alright?" He replied.

Lacrimosa shrugged lightly with a smile. "I do not see what the big deal is…It was just the heat." she said. He didn't want to argue the point any further, instead he stood up from his seat and waved his wand carelessly, the book he was reading flopped onto the bookshelf where it had originally been. "What were you reading?" She asked curiously.

"Curses." He replied plainly. He watched as she arched a brow and shook her head. They began to walk out of the Library together. "I hear that your first task is in a week."

Again Lacrimosa shrugged, she seemed not to worried about it. "I'm not nervous…" she confirmed. She looked at him carefully and could tell that he was curious as to what the first task would be. "I do wonder what the first task is going to be… anyway, in other news! I'm still on the Quidditch Team!"

"Great." He replied. They entered the Great Hall together and stopped just before parting ways to their own tables. Tom wanted to speak with her more, but it would probably be unlikely that she would be torn away from the Gryffindor Table for at least one night. But still he had to try. "Sit with me." He said suddenly.

"Pardon?" She arched a brow looking towards him.

"Come sit with me."

"But…the tables?" She asked.

"There's nothing in the rule books, and we're both Head Boy and Head Girl."

Lacrimosa hesitated for a moment, thinking on whether or not she would accept his invitation. Her eyes turned with her head towards the Gryffindor table, and then she forced a smile. "Oh…I suppose one night couldn't hurt. I'll eat dinner with you tonight."

He smiled, winning over her, feeling rather triumphant. "Come, this way."

Over at the Gryffindor table, the eyes of Lacrimosa's friends followed her carefully as she moved past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and was seated by Tom Riddle. "This is soo not good." Jocelyn said under her breath. She could tell that everyone else seemed to agree. "I don't trust him…I don't trust Tom Riddle one bit. He'll hurt her."

"We'll it's not like we can really do anythin' about it. Lacri is seventeen' able to make her own decisions. How would she take it…if one of us walked up to her and said, 'Lacri…Tom Riddle is bad news, don't hang out with him' I imagine she would be pretty disappointed." Zack replied as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he looked towards Joceyln. He could tell that she seemed rather hurt by that response. He sighed, "We'd have to do it in a discreetly, anyway."

"Now you're talking." Heidi said. She smiled a little and tilted her head towards Kevin who sat beside Alex, he didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation that they were having. And as if they all read each others minds, they knew at once what Heidi had in mind. It was risky, but they had to spare their friend of grief.

If there was ever a word for the stares she was receiving, it would probably be, 'Scum'. She felt instantly like an outcast as Tom had brought her to the Slytherin table and asked to sit where he pointed out. Of course he set next to her, causing an alarming amount of eyeballs to glance back and forth, and then onto their own plate.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lacrimosa Nitelord." a young man with bleach blonde hair and dark eyes said.

Tom shot him a look of annoyance and then the boy forced a smile. "To what do we owe the honor of Head Girl visiting the Slytherin table this evening? After Lestrange are you again?"

Lacrimosa chose her words quickly and carefully, trying to remember who this boy exactly was. While at the same time remembering her manners, "Actually, Lestrange is not the one I'm after tonight…Peeves told me he saw what you were doing on the fourth floor just yesterday." There was silence and then finally Lacrimosa spoke again, "So what color was that flower the first year gave you?"

That section of the table burst out into laughter. Abraxas Malfoy had been defeated, even Tom himself found that rather amusing, and decided to rescue her from further embarrassment from his followers, "I asked her to join us tonight. Lacrimosa, I trust you know who these young men and women are…the young man whom you so have thoroughly disgraced, Abraxas Malfoy. To his right, Avery, to his left, Lestrange. Over here we have Crabe, his partner Goyle, and Carrow."

"Hmmnn, nice to meet you." She nodded.

To say the least, dinner wasn't silent. In fact they had a pretty well civilized conversations together. Some were on curses, while others were on strange encounters they had over the summer with mystical objects and then creatures. And some of them even got into trying their hand at breaking Lacrimosa's Occlumency. The only one at the table that was capable of doing this was Tom Riddle, who had broken through the barriers in her mind with ease.

"Its about time to go." Lacrimosa said only slightly amused as she watched Lestrange's eyes roll to the back of his head, trying to concentrate on Occlumency. She stood up, peering over Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables towards the Gryffindor table, which was usually the first to stand. She watched as the prefects allowed the students to rise, and were lead through the narrow walkways between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.

"Oh yeah… come on Lacrimosa. Dippet wanted to see us."

Lacrimosa arched a brow and followed him away from the Slytherin table, back towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Thanks for tonight." Lacrimosa said.

Shrugging, Tom lead her past the other students and through a corridor full of paintings. There was a loud crash and a laughter down the hall opposite to them. Together they sighed rolling their eyes and looking towards each other, "Peeves." They continued through the corridor and up a moving stairwell and into a large hallway.

This hallway held a great deal of memories for the two of them…mostly painful ones for Lacrimosa. At times she would slow down to stare off into the distance, either trying to remember some things, or forget them, and then she would jog to catch up with Tom. Four times she had done this until finally he had stopped in the middle of the hall, sighing heavily. "Do you want to stand here for a moment and remember?"

Without answering him, Lacrimosa calmly took a few steps forward, looking around with a forlorn expression tied to her face. Lacrimosa sighed, her voice echoing through the empty hall way as she replayed the memories in her head. "I remember…" She began slowly. "I remember how it all began. I remember asking my mother one day why our eldest brother and sister looked so different from Reuben and I. And why Azriel hated us so." She turned to look at Tom, "My mother said that my father had loved someone before her, and that she had died in a terrible accident. She also said that, Azriel never hated Reuben and I." Lacrimosa laughed a little.

"Even though he wasn't my full brother, Rez loved us all." Lacrimosa took a deep breath closing her eyes, as she paced around the hallway. "Say, do you remember how we first became friends?" She asked.

"How could I forget?" Tom said. He replayed the same memories in his mind as he stood their watching her.

"That day, Azriel and Rez were arguing about my parents, and about Reuben and I…I had gone to look for Reuben." She laughed a little, "Because he had promised to help me with my Herbology homework…I was told he was here, in this very hall." She moved around and stood close to a room, "In this spot." She watched as Tom nodded, allowing her to relay the memorable events to him both verbally and mentally. She was allowing him to use Legilimency on her.

The events were as clear as ever…almost like a daydream…almost like a nightmare, for she was allowing her emotions to flow through as well. It was mid-day, the sun was out, shining brightly through the windows giving its warmth to whomever passed by. Outside the very door Lacrimosa stood at, a young 6th year with black hair and dirt brown eyes and thin lips stood in front of a 7th year boy with similar attributes. She was fussing, angry, her eyes filled with fury as Lacrimosa's and Reuben's name popped up more than once. And anyone that passed by was given a stare worse than death itself from her.

How Azriel detested Lacrimosa and Reuben. Her eyes lit up finally when she saw an eleven year old Lacrimosa make her way timidly through the hall, careful to avoid everyone else.

"Ahh there you are…little sweetheart." Azriel poked out from behind Rez, she sounded sweet yet sarcastic, a dangerous combination. There was nothing but absolute hatred in her eyes as she dropped her things on the floor.

"Azriel." Rez said in a darkened tone attempting to call her back. But Azriel did not listen to him, instead she had drawn her wand. A twisted smile forming on her face, her eyes lit up with enjoyment.

"Come to take some magical lessons have you? Don't worry little Lacrimosa, your big sister Azriel will teach you…and I promise, it will all be very easy."

"Azriel! What are you doing?" By this time Rez had dropped his own belongings, his wand extended, all the while Lacrimosa stood their wide-eyed and fearful, believing that Azriel would never do anything to really harm her. Behind her a door opened, and she could hear light footsteps walk out of what she thought would be one of the bathrooms. By now, the hall had cleared, Rez, Azriel, Lacrimosa and whoever was behind her were the only ones left.

"Stay there boy…you look like you could use a good lesson too!" Azriel said darkly. She took a step backwards from Lacrimosa, grinning rather gleefully as she raised her wand above her head.

"_I thought I was going to die then…my heart beat so fast, and all I could think about was if Rez was going to let her kill me or not._" Lacrimosa's words echoed within Tom's memory.

Lacrimosa watched on in horror, scared to close her eyes, or even blink. Azriel pointed her wand towards Lacrimosa, a dark purple light bursting forth from its tip, "NO!" She heard Rez shout as she closed her eyes tightly. Nothing had happened…nothing…when Lacrimosa opened her eyes again, her brother was standing there before her, glowing purple, a hole through his chest where his heart would have been. Lacrimosa screamed as loud as she could, and for as long as she could.

That scream…was in Tom's mind forever. He never wanted to hear it again.

"_It seemed like it took him forever to fall…and when he finally did…_"

Hot tears streamed down Lacrimosa's face, she knew she would be next. But did it matter? She was forced to watch her brother die, and whoever was behind her, would probably end up the same way too.

Suddenly, Azriel hissed, "Filthy muggle lover…he got what he deserved, he is no brother of mine anymore than you are no sister of mine! But mark my words Lacrimosa, ill be back to kill you too…" And with that she took off down the hall way.

Lacrimosa slowly moved around to the other side of Rez body. His eyes were wide open, but they were not the same. Quietly without trying to cry to much she reached up, using her small hands to close his eyes. And that's when the tears gave way again.

All the while Tom watched this, watching as someone had been murdered before his very eyes. What would he do now? Stand there and wait til someone came? What about this girl that cried over the foolish young mans body? He could of lived if he didn't sacrifice himself. Slowly, Tom turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" The young girl cried out.

The memory had ended there. For some odd reason, Tom stood a little closer to Lacrimosa now as she stood in the spot where her brother had fallen. "I asked you not to leave, and you didn't…You stayed by my side the entire time, without saying a word." Lacrimosa smiled a bit, "It was then that we really became good friends, and I remember how you would stop the others from teasing me about tripping and falling."

Tom nodded, he didn't know why he did it, he just did. "Come on." He said. "The Headmaster is waiting."

He patted her gently on the shoulder, and she followed him by his side. Up to the statue that was really an elevator, leading up to the Headmaster's office. "Devils Snare." Tom said and the elevator pushed them up. They entered the office together to find that Professor Dippet was already in his chair, sitting behind his desk, he smiled warmly to the two, "Well, Hello! Thank you Tom, for relaying the message to Ms. Nitelord."

"My pleasure sir." Tom replied.

For a moment, Dippet studied the two students, and with a smile he asked them to sit. Oddly enough chairs that were not there, had suddenly appeared before them. "I have finally gotten a chance to speak with the both of you, together, what with all this planning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and oh-dear me…that reminds me, Ms. Nitelord…"

"Yes?"

"I would like to personally congratulate you on getting into the tournament…I could of not chosen a better student to represent our school." Dippet said.

"I'm sure Tom would do a fine job." Lacrimosa replied, the three of them laughed together.

"Well anyway, on to business," Dippet began. "I have called you up here today to actually congratulate you both on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl…you two, out of all the prefects that we had selected have shown great charisma, and outstanding leadership in Hogwarts. Especially you Tom…I've never seen a more gifted student then you."

"Thank you sir." Tom replied.

Dippet straightened himself in his chair with a smile and then cleared his throat, "Though this is your final year, the staff and I still expect to see great things from the both of you, and I do not doubt that we will. This year will be especially hard on the both of you, for you do not only have to direct the entire school, but three schools!" With that Dippet chuckled. "It is a hard task, but I trust you two have it in you to do such a thing…now…off you go to bed! Tom…be a gentlemen and walk Ms. Nitelord to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yes sir, and Thank you sir."

Both Tom and Lacrimosa stood, bowing and then taking their leave out of the Headmaster's office. Outside, Lacrimosa jogged a little again to catch up with Tom. "Not much for entertaining is he?" Lacrimosa laughed.

"Never has been." Tom replied with a smile.

He lead her up to the Gryffindor Tower as promised, and a little past that, onto the portrait hole where he would have to take his leave. "I suppose, you wouldn't mind joining me at Gryffindor Table tomorrow?"

He knew she would ask this. And didn't feel at all really comfortable with the idea. "Sure." He said. "And then the day after that we shall have tea and crumpets with Hufflepuff." He sarcastically added.

Lacrimosa laughed, "And then…the day after that we'll picnic with the Ravenclaw's."

Tom nodded, "I look forward to the next two day's then… Goodnight Lacri."

Lacrimosa smiled, nodding her own head, "Goodnight, Tom."

* * *

((_Woot! What a very accomplished chapter…3504 words! Not to bad…_)) 


	5. Weighing Of The Wands

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Weighing Of The Wands_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

The week had passed rather dully and dissatisfying for Lacrimosa. Tom had broken his word on joining her for dinner as well, and they really didn't say much to each other that entire week. It wasn't something new to either of them, and they would eventually have to work it out themselves when they found the time. Tom moved his quill quickly across his paper…just another paragraph and he would finish his potions quiz. Quickly glancing up, Tom's eyes drifted around the room to find Lacrimosa on the other side, immersed in her own paper, and at the head of the room, Horace Slughorn helping himself to some candies. Lacrimosa stood up quickly, causing Tom to loose concentration. "_Curses…_" He thought to himself as he watched the dark brown headed girl make her way up to Slughorn's desk.

She had beaten him this time. He peered down beginning to write his own paper. Only two more sentences left and he would be done with this awful quiz. He glanced up quickly to find Lacrimosa making her way back to her seat, when he looked down he had finished. He stood up, making his way toward Slughorn's desk as well.

"Good job, have a seat, do what you like Tom." Slughorn whispered.

With a smile, Tom turned walking back to his own desk. He looked towards Lacrimosa again, to find that she had glanced up at him over her own papers. Their eyes connected and the two smiled. Sure it wasn't verbal, but it was their way of making up.

The class ended not to long after that. Tom was one of the first to leave, followed by Lacrimosa. "So how about tonight then?"

Tom sighed, "Alright."

"Promise?" Lacrimosa narrowed her eyes.

He hesitated and then sighed, "Alright I promise."

"Good then, I'm holding you to your word Mr. Riddle." She scolded. Tom tasted something sour in his mouth. He hated when she called him that. It made the anger seer inside of him to the point where he could just draw out his wand and send a blast of magic to anything in his path. But he held back… swallowing his anger for that name, and reminding himself that Lacrimosa didn't know anything about his past or about his lineage.

For the rest of the day, Tom would remember how Lacrimosa called him 'Mr. Riddle'. And how the sour taste remained in his mouth. 'I am Lord Voldemort' He reminded himself over and over. 'I am Lord Voldemort' He never could tell Lacrimosa to call him that.

He made his way through the halls just after dropping his things off at the Slytherin common room. When he turned a corner he found Lacrimosa and that boy Kevin who seemed to fancy her. Tom hesitated, stopping just before he got in their eye sight. Would he spy on them? Of course he would. He moved easily back around the corner, peering around to see what they were up to. Lacrimosa appeared to be distressed as she spoke to Kevin in a hushed voice, and he appeared to be pleading with her about something, but finally she turned on her heel marching away from him in fury. Well, that settled it. Tom came around the corner. His eyes upon a sulking Kevin. As he passed, their eyes connected, and Tom smiled easily only to receive a dangerous stare from Kevin. "Are you alright?" Tom asked sarcastically.

Kevin nodded, standing up straight, "Better off then some…catch you later, Riddle, oh I'm sorry…I meant 'Lord Voldemort' isn't that what you're calling yourself these days?"

Stupid mocking half-witted boy. Tom forced a smile, bowing his head, "Indeed…better be getting off to Dinner…else I might have to turn you in for harassment of a student…and I don't mean myself, Encott." Tom brushed passed him, a fresh victory in his mind. He was more than ready to go to Dinner now. He entered the great hall, to find that Lacrimosa stood up to wave him over.

"Lacri…" Heidi said in a hushed voice.

"Oh…this is the perfect chance for you guys to find out the truth for yourselves! Don't be a bunch of prats!" Lacrimosa replied. There was no stopping her now, or for tonight to happen. Jocelyn quickly elbowed Alex in the ribs to straighten himself up and put a smile on his face as Tom came around the table to sit next to Lacrimosa.

"Glad you didn't break your promise." Lacrimosa said.

"I was thinking about it--ahh, if it isn't Kevin Encott." Tom smiled devilishly as Kevin sat down on the opposite side of the table next to Zack.

"You know each other already?" Jocelyn asked.

Tom nodded, "Kevin was kind enough to correct himself on pronouncing my name. Weren't you Kevin?"

Everyone exchanged odd looks as Kevin puckered up his own ego. "Yes…" He replied.

"So yes…" Lacrimosa began. "Introductions." She reminded them. "Tom, this is Jocelyn Merriwether. Her boyfriend Alex Beis and his twin brother Zack Beis with his girlfriend Heidi Willow." Lacrimosa said rather quickly.

"Take a breath Lacri." Alex said and the rest chuckled lightly.

"We've all pretty much met each other..in one way or another. For example…just last year Tom Riddle got me on pouring Gilda's sugar-rush hyper potion into Henry Ford's drink." Zack said.

"I remember that…must of slipped my mind." Lacrimosa said rubbing her temples.

"Then there was the time, that I busted Alex for putting a snapper in Slughorn's candy jar." Tom added. They burst out laughing because they knew that Tom had known about the snapper, he was just to curious to see Slughorn's reaction. Which was kind of cool in their book, except for the punishment afterwards.

During dinner, they discussed evil tricks and pranks they had done or would do in the future, leading Tom to believe that Lacrimosa wasn't really so strict with her job as Head Girl. And during the entire time, Kevin was the only one who remained mute, and would only speak to another boy beside him with light blonde hair and glasses.

Everything seemed to be going well until Zack had turned to Kevin, and asked him some sort of question about muggle farms.

"Pfftt muggles.." Tom had scowled under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear him.

The subject was quickly dropped as Heidi spilled her drink on purpose. "I'll get it." Lacrimosa brought out her wand, quickly waving it through the air. The cup sat right up and the liquid had vanished off of the table.

"Nice going Lacri… so…care to show us any Auror tricks?" Heidi asked.

"Top secret." Lacrimosa giggled.

"Lies." Tom replied.

"Oh you… stop reading my mind." Lacrimosa retorted.

"I wasn't." He was really telling the truth. He just could tell when Lacrimosa was lying or not. He watched as she sighed heavily and reluctantly agreed to sharing some special things with them. At first she demonstrated her Auror capabilities by turning her hair different colors and changing her eyes into weird colors.

"That's cool…" Jocelyn seemed awed by it all.

Lacrimosa shook her head, returning her original hair and eye colors back, "I can do more…but I don't want to weird any of you out." Lacrimosa laughed.

"Such a shame." Zack said as he finished up the last of his butterbeer.

"Say Lacrimosa, I was reading up on The TriWizard Tournament." Kevin spoke up for the first time. They all looked to him with interest. The TriWizard Tournament's first task was coming up soon… and it was the most talked about thing in school since the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrung. "I read that more than half of the champions have died…are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"Oh nice Kev--"

"No…it's alright Zack, I am sure all of you must be concerned about the Tournament. Actually, I'm quite excited and eager to start the first task. Whatever it may be, I'm ready to take on the challenge to the best of my abilities. Not only it will test my skills as a Hogwarts student… but it will test my abilities as a future Auror as well," she paused and then sighed with a smile. "Just make sure you all cheer for me, alright?"

"Of course…" Heidi replied.

While the rest of the night remained free of conflict. Tom could feel himself a little more than concerned for Lacrimosa. Why did the Goblet choose her? He would have been better in her place. He would have been glorious. Lacrimosa was no fool either, but still he should have been the choice. Tom struggled to shake these thoughts of jealousy even after he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning was full of surprises for Lacrimosa, as Dippet came charging into the Gryffindor Common Room, pulling a tired Lacrimosa away from her friends, down the moving staircases and into the Great Hall and through the closed doors behind the teacher and staff table. He had explained to her that they were 'weighing the champions wands.' Whatever that was supposed to mean, Lacrimosa yawned quietly as she struggled to fix her robes while keeping up with Dippet. Finally the emerged in a room with the other champions seated in a row against the back wall.

"Have a seat there, Ms. Nitelord." Dumbledore greeted her, directing her to sit beside Beauxbaton's Champion, Michael Schmitt."

There was a camera crew, followed by a reporter with straight black hair and dark skin. She was dressed in a soft green and black. "Good Evenin'" She chirped. "My name's Renalla Marchkinsons, from the Daily Prophet. After they weigh your wands ill be interviewing you. I understand that…some of you are free of classes, while others are not so fortunate… so…Mr. Schmitt, you shall be my first victim." The woman smiled and sat at the other end of the room, opening up her bag taking out a quill and pad of paper.

"Ahh yes…Mr. Ollivander, glad you could come." Dippet said in a hurry as he shook his hand. Everyone in the room seemed to look alive now. 'Weighing the wand' Lacrimosa remembered what Dippet had said to her only moments ago, and she took out her wand, remembering that weighing the wand was to make sure the wand was still in full working order.

"Young Mr. Dimitri, will you please step up, and hand me your wand?"

Lacrimosa watched as the dark headed boy stood up looking rather calm about the situation, while Michael struggled to study his own wand for any flaws.

"Oak… six inches and unicorn horn… what a combination Mr. Dimitri." Mr. Ollivander studied the wand through and through, "Should polish it more often." And then finally Ollivander moved Dimitri's wand around in a graceful manner, sending red flames around the room that landed on some of them giving a tickling sensation. "It seems to be well…take good care of this Mr. Dimitri…" He handed Dimitri his wand back. Next up was Michael, who hesitated on giving his wand to Ollivander. "This won't due." Ollivander said as he observed the large crack at the tip of the wand. He seemed rather disgusted and sighed heavily, "Mr. Schmitt…though your wand may not come from my store, I am sorry to say you will not be able to use this wand in the competition."

"It happened last summer." He tried to explain.

"You should of bought a new one, this is dangerous…especially for Ash, eight inches and dragon heartstring." Michael was made to step aside as Ollivander waved him away to examine Lacrimosa's wand next. She stepped up, rather timidly. It had been ages since she had been to his shop in Diagon Alley. "Why Ms. Lacrimosa Nitelord…I have heard nothing but good things about you from your father."

Lacrimosa blushed, she lowered her head as she extended her wand out to Mr. Ollivander. He studied it carefully, "One of my own…still in very good condition, you do well to take care of your wand Ms. Nitelord."

"Thank you." Lacrimosa replied in a hushed voice.

"Yew, a clear fourteen and a half inches and phoenix feather…from Fawkes' mate."

This raised a question in everyone's mind. Dumbledore had a phoenix? Well Lacrimosa knew of Fawkes herself. But about his mate she did not know. And in a way she felt honored to have a special relationship with Dumbledore's phoenix. She watched as Mr. Ollivander cast up her wand and turned it over and over in his hand. "Aero!" He sent large ripples of silver and gold light across the room, causing several things to fly up and fall back into place. "Very nice." Mr. Ollivander bowed to Lacrimosa as he handed her wand back.

"Pictures! Come around! Oh, Ollivander, the boy's wand can wait!" Renalla Marchkinsons piped up. Already the reporter had begun to bustle around the room to get the school on the TriWizard Tournament. And already, Lacrimosa was beginning to feel nervous about it all. Was the Tournament really that big of a deal? Lacrimosa allowed herself to be shoved into place as they posed for photographs.

((_Well the story is on its way! Following this chapter will be The First Task! What will it be? Oh…looks like you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out! Will Lacrimosa be able to handle it? Will Tom Riddle overcome his jealousy? _))


	6. The First Task

-1**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**

_The First Task_

By: Saiyora-Saga

Lacrimosa woke up that morning. Her mind completely dead set on the First Task. She had known nothing about it, nor were given the slightest hints on what it would be. It was all up to her magical knowledge and the skill in her wand. Was she ready? Lacrimosa looked out the window to find that the skies were grey and dull, the grounds a little foggy. This was a bad omen, the first task wasn't going to be easy at all. She rose from her bed, walking down to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Kevin, Joceyln and Alex there. "Morning…" Lacrimosa said quietly.

"Morning Lacri." Jocelyn said. They were quiet, which made her think they were speaking about her. She rolled her shoulders around as she pulled on her robe given to her for the TriWizard Tournament. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lacri…" Jocelyn was usually the first to speak up. "It's about that Riddle--"

"What about him?" Lacrimosa said between gritted teeth.

"He's using you! Only because you're the top witch in our class! Can't you see that he's only addicted to power?"

She seemed taken back by this. Lacrimosa sighed heavily as she knew she had to remain calm, "I can't believe you…being so inconsiderate to another's feelings. Tom Riddle is a good friend of mine, we've been through a lot together! I would not turn my back on him because you think he's 'hungry for power'."

"Then you don't love him?" Kevin asked.

Lacrimosa took a step back, lowering her head, her skin was hot and her mind stretched on the subject. Love? Tom? What would of that been like? Sure she had un-confessed feelings for him. But they weren't strong feelings such as 'love'. No…she couldn't of told Tom that she loved him, because she didn't know his own feelings.

The lack of Lacrimosa's response made Kevin attempt further at his prying. "Lacri…if there's nothing between you two…then be with me."

"Y-you! You're just so awful! I can't believe that you're thinking about it now, only because of your jealousy over Tom!" She shouted. She had to leave them, she had to calm her mind. "I am going." She announced and pushed past them through the portrait hole.

To top things off, she couldn't cope with facing anyone at this point. Especially about the Tournament, she didn't even want to go to The Great Hall for breakfast. Instead she marched out onto the grounds, towards a tree beside The Black Lake. By now the anger had settled down, and sunk through her being and drifted away. All that remained now was the thoughts on how she had acted. But either way, it still wasn't right of any of them. She closed her eyes pulling her knees close, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head.

"I havn't seen you look like that in ages." Came a voice from the fog.

Lacrimosa peered up, to find a figure walking towards her. When he got closer she could recognize that it was Tom. She bit her lower lip, quickly hiding all of her emotions and thoughts from him just in case he tried to use Legilimency on her. "I…uh…" She hesitated, putting the last of her feelings in a hidden place.

"Here…" He extended two pieces of toast in a napkin and a small paper cup filled with something hot. She smiled a little, accepting the favor. "You're going to need your strength for today." He paused looking around, "Let's walk."

Lacrimosa agreed. Standing up and walking beside him through the thin fog, for a while, as Lacrimosa finished her toast, nothing was said between the two. She knew that he was trying to pry into her mind, and for some reason he just couldn't do it today. Maybe she had guarded herself so well because of the feelings that he couldn't read her mind. "Why don't you ask me what's wrong?" Lacrimosa said after she sipped her hot cocoa.

"It's more fun to pry into your mind?" Tom replied as he looked toward her. She shot him a nasty look and he quickly looked away, "Sorry." He lied. "What is wrong…Lacri?" This was one of the reasons that he didn't like asking her. Because she would just smile to him and say, "_Nothing_." or, "_Don't worry about it_." In which she had said both to him at that point. "Then why the sour face?" He replied.

"I woke up to something I didn't want to hear about this morning, that's all. Really…it's nothing."

A little satisfied that she had at least hinted on what was wrong, Tom let go of the subject. "So are you ready?"

"For the first task?" She looked toward him and he looked back, "I'm not so sure." She finished.

"Doubt is a sure way to downfall." Tom replied.

That sounded arrogant. But in a way Tom was right. He was pretty intelligent with these things. "If I'm not too bloodied up after the first task is over…want to duel?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Thinking for a moment, Lacrimosa nodded. "I'm pretty sure…how about yourself?"

Tom smirked, "More ready than you think, Lacri…hmnn we should probably head down there now."

"The first task." Lacrimosa breathed. She followed Tom through the fog that was thinning up by the moment. He lead her towards a small stadium that was erected only three nights ago by the Ministry of Magic.

"Come this way!" They heard a woman's thick accented voice. None other than Madame Noirelle. Lacrimosa ran up the long staircase and towards the tent flap that Madame Noirelle held open. "Yoo boy…" She said loudly. "Zee tent iz only for ze champions and zher teachairs."

Tom narrowed his eyes, ready to fight back before Dippet appeared out of the tent. "Just the boy I was looking for, come along Tom!" And with that Tom was pulled inside, he smiled as Madame Norelle held a look of disgust on her face. "Come along…this way this way."

"Thanks Professor." Tom said quietly.

"Don't mention it…I will be in need of your services anyway." Dippet replied in a hushed voice as they joined Lacrimosa in a small circle. Tom watched with eager eyes as a man dressed in all black came into the tent from the front entrance, his eyes wide and the smell of soot and ash all over him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have the pleasure of introducing Mr. Rui from the Ministry of Magic who will be overseeing this competition. Mr. Rui…if you please." Professor Dippet nodded his head as he kept a firm hand upon Lacrimosa's shoulder.

Rui looked at the three faces that would be entering the tournament. He was unfamiliar with the first two students but recognized Lacrimosa immediately. He smiled, a bit of black soot was on his teeth. "Right then." He said with a thick voice and pushed himself into the middle of the circle. "In this bag I hold the contents of your first task…of what you will each be facing…now starting with Beauxbatons…Mr. Schmitt, please draw your task from the bag."

The three contestants watched, eager to see what the Ministry had cooked up for them for the first task as Michael reached around in the bag carefully, in his gloved hand he pulled out a miniature version of a dragon that was colored grey. Lacrimosa gasped, nearly finding herself stepping back, she hesitated, knowing that Tom stood behind her.

"The Swedish Short-Snout." Mr. Rui announced. And took a moment to examine Michael's stunned face.

"In you go, Mr. Dimitri." Rui held out the bag for him, and Dimitri dove right in, eagerly, pulling out another miniature dragon, this time colored black with red markings around his body. The dragon had two horns upon his forehead, he snarled once, letting out smoke from his nostrils within the palm of Wilhelm Dimitri's hand. "The Red Queen."

Finally he turned to Lacrimosa, opening the bag for her. Reluctantly she placed her hand inside and nearly shot back, something had pricked her finger as she attempted to pull her own miniature dragon out. In the palm of her hand was her first task, a dangerous and deadly creature, "The Peruvian Vipertooth"

Lacrimosa would of liked to say she was lucky in her pick, but this was not the case. She stepped backward a bit, examining the copper-colored miniature dragon in her hand.

"At the sound of the cannon…Michael Schmitt, you will begin, and then Wilhelm Dimitri. From there, Ms. Nitelord will be the last to perform."

Lacrimosa brushed past the others, her thoughts only on the palm sized dragon in her hand, and how she would defeat its larger counterpart. She sat for a moment, ignoring all other stares from the rest. Even disregarding the sounds of the cannons. The Peruvian Vipertooth is a small but swift dragon, and enjoyed preying on humans. She bit her lower lip, thinking of ways to overcome her large but swift foe when suddenly there was screams and gasps from the crowds outside, and the ground was shaking. Lacrimosa looked up towards the entrance of the tent, her heart pounding wildly.

"It's funny… you'd think the tasks would be much more easier." Lacrimosa quietly said.

"What did you imagine them to be?" Tom asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing venomous…that's for sure." She reached down stroking the miniatures head. In turn it rolled around in the palm of her hand.

"Just concentrate." Tom replied. There were more screams and shouts from outside, which made Lacrimosa feel utterly sick. She sucked it up though, handing over the miniature to Tom. "If I hold it any longer, ill be inquired to get rid of my breakfast."

Tom chuckled a little. Examining the miniature dragon, "Are you allowed to keep it?"

"I guess… you can have it if you want it…" She replied. "I know I'm not going to want to remember this, after this day." She sighed leaning back in her chair. She needed something a little more happy before she was going to face her first task. Lacrimosa drew out her wand, turning it over in her gloved fingers. Finally she moved her wand around in the air creating ripples. At this, Tom brought out his own wand, shooting green fireballs around the room that disappeared just before they hit the tent.

"That's it." she said softly jumping up to intercept the fire ball. She erected a shield of silver light, trapping Tom's green fireball within it. She then circled her hands around, gathering the shield around the green fireball, causing it to grow bigger.

"Use the dragon's magic against itself." Tom said with a slight nod. "But what are you going to do about it's claws and fangs?"

Lacrimosa didn't know about this, she shook her head, "I'll have to use my reflexes to the best of my ability."

Time had passed slowly as they waited for Michael and Wilhelm to face their task. Until only four hours later, it was Lacrimosa's turn to compete. She nervously stood up, securing her robes, "It's time." She said quietly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Tom asked standing up.

She hesitated, pulling her glove tighter around her wrist and then nodded, "I have no choice but to." She gave a short little smile, "Wish me luck, Tom."

He felt as if he couldn't say it. He wanted to pull her back and tell her that she was barking mad to even attempt such a dangerous task. Sure she was strong, but not strong enough. He stood there, watching her smiling face as she waited for him to say the words. The cannon sounded, and it was time for her to go. He could see that she looked more disappointed now as her smile faded and she turned from him to walk out of the entrance of the tent.

"Lacri!" Tom called out.

She paused, turning back to look at him. "Good luck."

With one final smile, Lacrimosa slipped through the tent opening and disappeared into the light. As soon as she left, Tom raced up the top of the steps so that he could watch.

Lacrimosa emerged from the opening just as Tom had appeared at the front of the stands. There was no sign of the dragon…anywhere. Wearily she stepped out further into the open, not a sound was made from anyone in the crowd which unnerved her. She gripped her wand tightly, as she moved slowly down the short rocky slope to find a bit more cover in the arena.

The ground was shaking, she could feel it. Wherever the Vipertooth was, he was coming around soon.

_BANG!_

Lacrimosa whirled around quickly in time to dodge a fireball that had been thrown at her feet. She could hear the screams throughout the crowd.

'_Ignore them Lacrimosa!_' she told herself.

She took a step backwards, her wand raised. The dragon moved his head around in a snake-like way, snapping its jaws in hunger. He was going to strike at her soon. It took one step forward, throwing hits jaws at her, "_Reducto!_" The spell threw his head backwards. The dragon countered by jumping upwards into the sky, spreading his wings.

Lacrimosa quickly ran to the left climbing up a pile of rocks. She couldn't let the dragon get the best of her. And she certainly couldn't allow his fangs to cut her skin. She raised her wand again concentrating hard, casting the confundus charm upon the dragon. The dragon wailed around for a few moments, finding it difficult to fly, she lowered her wand forcing the Vipertooth to hit the ground and roll towards the edge of the rocky platform.

Everyone was silent in the crowd as they wondered if Lacrimosa had defeated the dragon. She waited a moment, her eyes steady upon the dragon's head.

"_Strike now! Strike it down, Lacrimosa!_" She could hear a dark voice in her head. She turned quickly to see if there was anyone beside her. She couldn't strike it down, especially if the creature was of no real threat to her.

"_Say it! Crucio! Say it like you mean it! Like you want it to suffer!_"

"_An Unforgivable Curse?_" Lacrimosa took a step back. "_No…the creature doesn't deserve that…get out of my head whoever you are!_"

"_Use it!_"

She moved her wand around again, forcing the intruder from her mind with sharp icy daggers. By this time the dragon had recovered from his confused state. He raised his head, catching sight of Lacrimosa. He began to roll from side to side, to push himself up again while avoiding the chain around his neck. When he stood, he reared his head back, attempting to pull the chain from his neck while at the same time shooting fire towards her.

Raising her wand up a silvery shield appeared before her, catching and absorbing the fire from the dragon. She raised her other hand, holding onto the conjured spell with ease as the fire whirled around within the shield. Lacrimosa moved her free hand back towards her chest, throwing her hand up in front of her mouth catching the flames that erupted from her mouth. She had summoned a dragon purely made of the Vipertooth's own fire. The rest of the school was in awe, as they watched Lacrimosa's fire dragon bite and claw at the Vipertooth. Flames erupting from their mouths every other moment, bouncing off of the protected stands. All eyes were on Lacrimosa as she did not struggle to keep the spell conjured.

The Vipertooth's temper had risen beyond compare, he opened his mouth wide, biting into the flames of the dragon, standing upon his hind legs to engage closer. The fire dragon, pushed him back, causing the Vipertooth to loose his balance. He jerked around for a few moments, struggling to keep steady but failed. He was falling.

Lacrimosa broke contact with her spell, she had to move. The fire dragon imploded, leaving only a trace of flames on the ground. The Vipertooth's heavy clawed foot had caught Lacrimosa, and landed upon her.

"Lacrimosa!" She could hear screams from the crowd.

The pain was a lot to bear, crushing heavy weight of a dragon… she could feel her legs starting to loose feeling. She couldn't give up, no…not now…she could feel a sharp pain run up her spin and through her heart, something was telling her to get up…to pick up her wand and fight. "_Don't be weak! Fight!_" Who was doing this to her? And why now? She turned her head against the ground to see that the dragon was aware of his capture.

"_Fight Lacrimosa! Fight if you want to survive!_"

Lacrimosa gripped her wand tightly, she conjured up what strength she had to force the dragon back off of her, she held the creature at wand point, her body shaky and bloody. She watched the dragon carefully, invisible shackles held it into the air. Something was taking over her mind, calling for her to kill the dragon. Still she fought back against the other person's will.

"_Destroy the dragon!_"

The dragon broke free of her spell and with a final act of defending herself, Lacrimosa raised her wand high casting a Patronus to her rescue. The silvery whisp burst forth from her wand rising large, producing a sonorous sound , and forming into a large phoenix, growing larger than the dragon itself and then finally opening its mouth, swallowing the dragon whole.

It was over…it was all over. Lacrimosa took a step forward slightly dazed and confused at what she had done. There was clapping all around her, frantic cheers and whistles, but none of this meant anything to her. She didn't know she could do such a thing. Lacrimosa took a step forward, looking up towards the phoenix patronus that she had conjured up.

"_Was that…really me?_" The patronus looked down at her, an echo of sounds emitting from it and then fading.

Before she knew it, Lacrimosa found herself falling backwards, her mind loosing all concentration. As she fell she watched as the patronus lost its extreme large size, shrinking down enough to catch her before she hit the ground and set her down with ease, disappearing from sight not to long after that. "Medic! We need a medic down here right now!" She could hear Dippet shouting. Everything was turning so hazy. She was tired and had to rest to escape whatever pains she felt from her injuries. Her mind was still on the question of what happened to the dragon…and what was happening to her.

"She's fine! The spells she cast just exhausted her that's all…" Lacrimosa could hear a woman's voice. "We need to get her to the infirmary however… she got in a nasty tackle with her legs and that dragon."

"_The dragon…_" She was reminded.

"_You did wonderfully…_" The voice hissed and then everything went black.

When she finally came to, Lacrimosa found herself in the hospital wing once more of Hogwarts. She opened her eyes, to find that she wasn't the only victim of her dragon. On the other bed beside her Wilhelm Dimitri still lay there unconscious, and on the other side of him, Michael Schmitt was sitting up in bed, speaking in his own tongue with the Headmistress of his school. "Are you alright, Lacrimosa?"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lacrimosa turned her head to find that her suspicion was correct. Her transfiguration teacher sat on the other side of her, looking over her as if he were a grandfather tending to his grandchild's needs. "How long has it been?"

"A rough day and a half…I must say, I never have seen a person sleep as still as you have." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"I-I…" Lacrimosa was unsure of what to say. She knew they would eventually get into the conversation about what happened at the first task. She looked away from Dumbledore, to ashamed of herself for an odd reason. "You must be curious about the patronus charm." She said abruptly.

"Actually, I came up here to see if you were alright, but if you would like to talk about that…" Dumbledore scooted his chair closer to her bed side, producing two boxes of chocolate frogs with his wand and handed her one. "I heard from a quiet source that these are your favorite." Dumbledore said with a small laugh. She sat up with ease, finding that she now had feeling in her legs again. "Thank you, Professor." She held the box in her hands but wasn't really hungry much. Instead she watched as Dumbledore opened his box, the frog hopping out. Dumbledore reached out his hand, catching it and simply plopping it into his mouth. "I always did enjoy these…" He confessed.

She smiled a little, "When I was little, my brother and I would use them to fight each other."

"Oh? You too? My brother Aberforth and I would always play such games with chocolate frogs."

Lacrimosa smiled a little bigger. Dumbledore smiled back, "Ahh there's that pretty smile…now, you wanted to tell me something about what happened at the first task?" Could she really tell him? About the voices that haunted her? About the serge of power that created the patronus that swallowed her dragon? She had great power, and she knew it, but she felt she wasn't the one who summoned the patronus. She looked up towards Dumbledore who was examining his wizarding card from his chocolate frog box. "I've got myself again." He announced with a hearty chuckle.

"Sir…about the first task." She began quickly. Now Dumbledore was paying close attention. "Something…had forced me to use the Patronus charm. I don't know what it was, but I did control it, I'll admit. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry about the dragon." She shook her head angrily, "I lost control of my power, and myself."

"Shh…" Dumbledore replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking over his half moon spectacles at her. "You did what you had to do…the task was for you to defeat your dragon with as little self injury as possible…I couldn't have been more proud, Lacrimosa. However…the amount of power you produced on that day has lead the Ministry to believe that you are more than ready to become an Auror. But I had Dippet object."

She felt slightly relieved to hear this, "I am ready, while at the same time…not ready." she sighed a little. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded, "Lacrimosa…"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Be careful of whom you show your power to… while you strive to fight the evils of this world, there are others that can and will use you. You are very gifted, and highly talented…whatever inspired you to have your patronus devour your dragon, was quite brilliant, and never seen or done before."

------------

((_Wow! Lacrimosa! You've got some magic powerz! But what is up with the crazy voices in your head? What's up with Tom Riddle and Lacrimosa? Also…for those of you who were wondering what the name Lacrimosa means, it comes from the dictionary term 'lachrymose' which means: Spilling of Tears, or suggestive of or tending to cause tears; mournful. Lacrimosa was also a song composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and was also reused in several of today's songs such as 'Lacrimosa: By Evanescence as well as 'Lacrimosa: By Sweetbox. Her name will play a big part in the relationship between her and Tom Riddle. _))


	7. The Plot To Destroy

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_The Plot To Destroy_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

The next day, Lacrimosa was up on her feet, wandering around like normal. What she did find odd was the fact that everyone praised her Patronus Charm and powers rather than fearing her. It was an odd sensation, left in the pit of her stomach as she moved from class to class. Everyone was exceptionally proud of the fact that she had received first place, being as she was the only one who did not sustain a large quantity of injuries, while not loosing consciousness due to the dragon. Already, the TriWizard Tournament was making her irritable. She marched into Transfiguration, finding that Tom was already there, she quickly sat next to him, excited that she hadn't seen him in days.

"Hello Tom." She said in her usual happy tone.

He looked over to her, "Hello, Lacrimosa." He studied her carefully as she brought out her Transfiguration textbook and her wand. She seemed to be alright, every cut and scrape she had was gone, disappeared without a trace. "You're looking better."

"Dumbledore said that you visited me up in the Infirmary…" She silently said. She reached into her robe pockets searching around. Finally she pulled out a small dark wooden box, "It's for you." She slid it over to him. "Don't open it here though…"

Tom looked over the box, he wasn't used to receiving gifts, especially not on holidays, or his birthday. He wondered what she could of given him. He took the case into his hands, it was slightly heavy; unable to contain his content, he had to know what was inside. But was reminded of his instructions, if Lacrimosa didn't want him to open it up, it obviously had to be dangerous, and inappropriate to have in school. He smiled, placing the wooden box within his robes, "Thank you, you didn't have to though."

Lacrimosa ignored him, shaking her head. Just a few moments later, Dumbledore entered the room from the entrance. Marching up the middle of the isle, nodding his head to students as he passed by. He turned when he reached his desk he smiled calmly. "Good afternoon class…today we are going to be continuing practicing conjuring simple items out of thin air. As I have stated before, please do not attempt to conjure anything to large, for it may not work out as well as you may have hoped. Alright…to work!"

A task that was simple enough. The student's split up across the room into pairs. Tom quickly pulled Lacrimosa away by her robes, the moment he saw Kevin rising from his seat and heading their way. "What shall we conjure today?" Lacrimosa asked.

"How about a life-sized phoenix that swallows up Dumbledore?" Tom replied.

"That's not nice." Lacrimosa scowled as she took off her robes, placing them in a neat pile over in the corner. Tom followed suit, his eyes catching a hold of Kevin who seemed hurt by seeing the two together. Tom smiled wickedly, placing a gentle hand upon Lacrimosa's shoulder.

"Do you have an idea's then?"

He watched as Lacrimosa played around in her head, and with a little smile she turned to Tom, "A star catcher…" She said.

"What on earth is that?" Tom arched a brow.

"I'll make it… can you create the false pixies?"

Tom nodded and watched as Lacrimosa stood opposite of him, she raised up her wand, and her free hand. An orb of silvery energy grew within the palm of her hand as she steadily kept her wand in a fixed spot. He watched with intent remembering what had happened at the TriWizard Tournaments first task. "That was a nice idea…using the flames of the dragon to conjure a doppelganger."

Lacrimosa smiled as she rounded her hand around the silver ball of energy, "If I do recall, you were the one who taught me that little trick."

At least she was giving him credit. He looked down as Lacrimosa finished, on the ground was a medium sized box with punctured star and moon holes. The box was completely made out of brass, with a silver clasp to keep it closed. It was nice for conjuring something out of thin air. Lacrimosa kneeled down on the floor, examining it carefully. And when she decided that everything seemed to be in working order, she looked up at Tom with a nod and a smile. It was his turn to do the work, he pointed his wand towards the item that Lacrimosa had created, concentrating on putting light within the box. And in a matter of moments, three balls of light were formed inside of the brass star box.

"Brilliant." She murmured. She watched as Tom sat down in front of her examining his own work. She seemed more lost and thought and silent than usual as she watched their creation cast shapes of light onto the wall next to them.

"Is something wrong?"

He watched as Lacrimosa lowered her head, "The first task…" She quietly said, careful not to let anyone overhear. "The power was mine…but I felt as if I was told to do it."

Tom smiled a little, he knew what she was talking about. And even though he would never let her know of the curse he had put on her to control her and her power. Only to save her at least. His smile faded when she began to look at him strangely. "Sorry…" He began. "Death…Lacrimosa, the fear of death leads us to many things to save our own lives."

In a sense she knew what he was talking about. Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught the hem of Dumbledore's robes at the corner of her eye. He was standing over them, looking at what they had created with interest. "Very nice…" Dumbledore murmured. "Very very nice." He took one last look at it before deciding that he wanted to have it. "Would you object to me having such a trinket?" Dumbledore said amused.

"I wouldn't mind…how about you Tom?" Lacrimosa looked his way, and he shook his head, holding no objection.

"Ahh…thank you, you two." And with that Dumbledore lifted up the box taking it to his desk with a pleasant chuckle.

"Just forget about it Lacrimosa, what's done is done." she heard Tom say.

She looked back toward him, nodding quietly. This would be the last that she would speak of the first task to anyone. The bell rang, releasing them from class, Tom left Lacrimosa with a slight nod and the two went on to their next courses.

Defense Against The Dark Arts… Tom really appreciated this class over all of the others. Not just because it was defense against the dark arts, but because he could learn about dark spells in this class and many other things. Tom entered the classroom and sat down at his regular seat. Avery was next to him, finishing up his last nights homework just before class officially began. It was a minute before the bell rang when students began to pour into the classroom.

Kevin entered the classroom not to long after the bell rang. Tom's eyes lingered on him for a moment and then he leaned over to Avery, "Encott…what is he?"

Avery looked up for a moment to see who Tom was talking about, he sneered for a moment and then looked lowered his head and began to whisper, "A filthy mud blood, that's what he is," just the words that Tom wanted to hear, and he suspected just as much. "His father is a wizard, his mother a muggle…some say she's even a squib."

"I'm sure no one would miss him if he were gone." Tom replied. He looked at Avery as he grinned rather coldly.

"Is that an order, my lord?"

Tom looked towards Kevin as he sat down, "No…no not yet…we shall have fun making a fool out of him before his time."

"And what about Nitelord?" Avery replied in an even more hushed voice.

He knew that Lacrimosa and Kevin were friends, on a peculiar level. Tom had to rid himself of the competition. Wait…competition? He was reminded of how Kevin often looked at Lacrimosa, how he often tried to touch her and be near her in any way possible. It made him sick to think that a filthy mud blood like Kevin think he could have a chance with a witch like Lacrimosa. Was this where the competition came in? Or could it really be called competition?

"My lord?"

"I will see to it myself." Tom replied, "Wait for my orders."

"Yes my lord."

The class began rather smoothly, besides the fact that Tom's mind was on making Kevin Encott suffer a horrible fate. He wanted to strike him down where he stood , torture him and listen to his screams. It would be like music to his ears. He looked up towards Professor Merrythought, who was waving her wand around, notes scribbling upon the blackboard.

Immediately he began to jot down the notes, in-between his breaks he would imagine how he would ruin Kevin Encott, and ultimately how he would do him in. At first he thought of humiliating him in front of the whole school, and then there were other ideas to ridicule him in similar manners. He would have to get into his mind and grasp a hold of anything that might reveal his true feelings towards Lacrimosa and then use that against him. That would be his plan.

Tom spent the next thirty five minutes, carefully planning out on how he would get a hold of the boy without any interruptions. The plan would have to be executed soon.

The bell rang only a few moments later. Tom's eyes immediately darted across the room towards Kevin. "I'll meet you in the Common Room later." Tom said to Avery and took off out the door after Kevin Encott.

He maintained a low profile as he caught up to him. Carefully walking behind him, while avoiding being seen. Kevin rounded a corner, Tom followed. The hall was soon emptying, now was his chance more than ever. He made sure no one else was around to witness his new deed. He looked up, they were near a bathroom. _Perfect_.

"Over here, Encott." Kevin turned quickly to get a blast of green light in his face, he was stunned, knocked out cold. "Easier than I thought." Tom smirked as he approached Kevin's unconscious body. "But then again, you are a filthy mudblood with no real talent." He reached down, dragging the body towards the men's room using his wand to push the door open. When the body was inside, he quickly made sure that there were no surprise guests joining them. To much relief there was no one, he pushed Kevin's things aside and propped him up against the wall, pointing his wand to Kevin's forehead. "Legilimens!"

Tom forced his way into the boys mind, prying through all the memories of his disgusting muggle mother, and muggle-loving father. Tom pushed past memories of his childhood and through the door he wanted to see most. "_Let me see…_" Tom hissed as he saw the boys memories of Hogwarts. "_Pathetic, pathetic…_" There were some memories of Lacrimosa, but not to many…was he trying to use Occlumency against him? Tom let out a hearty laugh, prying into his mind further, breaking open what weak and feeble barriers Kevin had sustained.

"_Ahh, here we are…_" There was dozens of them… dozens of memories of Lacrimosa laughing and smiling. Times that they had spent together, whenever he saw an emotion of himself and Lacrimosa together, he could feel Kevin sneer, and fill up with jealousy. "_Just what I was looking for…do you really think you stand a chance with her?_" Tom laughed once more, pulling himself out of Kevin's mind.

"I'm afraid…that she does not love you, and will not love you…ever." Tom stood up, gathering his things, walking towards the door to the bathroom. He turned back to Kevin just before leaving, shooting a bolt of light towards Kevin again, erasing his mind of any recollection of Tom knocking him out. And then left him there.

He walked down the hall, next thinking of what he would do to Kevin. "_He will suffer…it's a promise_" The thoughts were running through his mind. He suddenly came to realize at that point what was going on inside of him. He wanted Lacrimosa all to himself. She was his, and was for no one else. Yes, that was what it had come to. After all, Lacrimosa was his to rightfully have.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Tom raced around the next corner upon hearing these words. He stopped in the middle of the hall gripping his wand tightly. Lacrimosa lay on the ground in a heap, while what appeared to be a first year student as the attacker. Lacrimosa? Bested by a first year?

"Hold your wand!" Tom dropped his things down, approaching the first year rather quickly. By now Lacrimosa was sitting up, laughing whole heartedly. "I will be taking you to the Headmaster's office." Tom said to the young boy. He looked wide eyed and almost teary as Tom scolded him, the boy was trembling. Lacrimosa rose to her feet, attempting to suppress her laughter. "Are you okay, Lacri?"

She laughed again, approaching them, moving her clothes around, tidying herself up. "Oh, Tom. You can be so serious." She circled around him and the boy and placed her hands firmly upon the first year's shoulders. "This is Brian. I've been giving him some private lessons on how to control his power."

Tom lowered his wand, slightly embarrassed. "You didn't tell me."

"You never asked…oh, it's alright Brian, Tom isn't going to take you to the Headmaster, you may lower your wand." She patted Brian lovingly on the shoulder and he lowered his wand. "Brian has…great potential…it is just hard for him to control himself sometimes."

Looking over the boy carefully, Tom noticed that he was from his own house, Slytherin. He smiled a little, deciding that he would show a much more 'softer' side to the child. "You and I are of the same house…I apologize for scaring you."

Brian nodded timidly without saying a word, and Tom continued, "So, did you knock Ms. Nitelord off of her feet?" The boy hesitated, unsure if he could tell Tom that he actually did, when finally Tom nodded, lowering himself to the boy's level. "It's alright, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"She let me though!" The young boy finally piped up.

"Did she now?" He could hear Lacrimosa laughing quietly.

"He's not on trial." She finally said, and turned to face Brian, releasing his shoulders from her grasp. "I allowed him to hit me so he could get some target practice in, but anyway…" Lacrimosa examined the small silver watch on her wrist, "You should be getting to class, Professor Merrythought will be wondering where I have taken her new child prodigy."

"Yes, ma'am." Brian circled Tom and Lacrimosa, walking to a stone bench on the wall and gathering up his things. "Goodbye Ms. Lacrimosa!" The boy took off the way Tom had came without another word, leaving the two in silence.

"Why not teach instead of becoming an Auror?" Tom suggested.

This seemed to amuse Lacrimosa as she picked up her robe, drawing it around her shoulders and buttoning the clasp. She picked up her bag, looking down the corridor the way Brian had left, "I would if I could, but I feel that I am to young. Maybe one day I will teach."

"I'll be applying for the Defense Against Dark Arts, after this year." Tom said as they strolled down the steps together.

She looked at him sort of surprised but happy, "That's great…Tom, I really think you could get the job before anyone else. You're very talented with knowledge…speaking of which," she paused pulling out a small piece of parchment from her bag and handing it toward Tom, "Can I get a hand on my charms homework? I mean…if you're not busy of course."

Tom looked it over, he could tell that Lacrimosa was in a hurry when she wrote it down, as her writing was chicken scratched. "Creating a Phenomenon In Nature." Tom read the words out loud. He then looked to her and nodded, "I have this too; sure I can help you."

"I asked if I could use dragon's fire to create another dragon…" Lacrimosa blushed heavily, and Tom laughed.

"You were denied?"

"Of course." Lacrimosa nodded and then smiled. "I was thinking about making the night sky shoot stars, or something like that."

"I suggest, starting out simple." Tom replied.

She laughed again, "Oh teach me, Master!" She said in a mocking tone.

'_Master_' He liked to hear her call him that, whether she was mocking him or not. It made him feel…powerful.


	8. The Journal of Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_The Journal of Tom Marvolo Riddle_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Though being called 'Master' by Lacrimosa ad sent invigorating chills down his spine. There was something more he enjoyed than that. He enjoyed teaching her things that he knew. He enjoyed sharing with her the tricks of the trade. He reached forward grasping a hold of her wand hand. "Like this." He moved her hand around in a circular motion, and flicked her wand gently. "The motion represents the complete control of the environment you wish to control." Tom let her hand go and watched as she pulled her wand close examining it carefully. Her first subject would be the movement of water. "Try it." Tom said.

She repeated the movements that he had shown her, concentrating upon the Black Lake. A ball of water rose from the lake, and began to make its way towards her, slowly…slowly…She reached out her hand to hold it, but inn an instant it burst, spraying water over the two of them. Shocked and surprised, Lacrimosa found herself laughing as she smoothed back her wet hair, and dried herself with her wand. She turned to look at Tom who was doing the same.

"You're not concentrating enough." He nearly growled.

Lacrimosa bit her lower lip, "Oh…I-I…ummnn sorry…" She looked away, her cheeks reddening.

"We'll try again. What's wrong with you anyway?"

Without any hesitation, she whistled. Her large owl swooped down from the trees and sat before her with a letter tied to his leg. "The Ministry of Magic wants to instate me as an Auror a month from now." She removed the letter from Owle Ishos's leg and handed it to Tom. She watched as he opened it and reading it to himself. "I'm not ready." She confessed.

"You can't delay it?" Tom replied.

She nodded her head, "I can… but, I would feel like a failure. I'm going to have Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet send a letter to them, along with my own."

Tom shrugged, setting the letter down, "Let's try again, this time with a clearer mind…almost like Occlumency." He watched as Lacrimosa sighed, performing the same movements over again, this time the water sphere moved faster out of the water, bursting from the surface and toward her hand. She held it within the palm of her free hand for a moment. "Good, She heard Tom say. "Now evaporate it, just like I showed you." She watched as the sphere of water levitated itself just inches above her palm. She closed her hand into a fist, and then opened her hand slowly. "There we go…" Tom whispered. The sphere began to thin and disperse into a mist up towards the sky until it was all gone. "Very well done." Tom nodded, pleased with the results of this trial.

"Finally." Lacrimosa threw herself back onto the ground, causing Owle to fly back up into the tree above them.

"No time to rest, you're still a long way from becoming a master at it."

"Not even a little break?" She pouted.

"If you have time to rest, you have time to practice controlling the environment." Tom replied.

"Harsh." She replied and sat up looking out over The Black Lake. "What did you get on your Potions quiz?"

"Passed, as usual, yourself?" Tom replied.

Lacrimosa nodded, "Yeah, I passed. Kevin said he missed a good portion of the test. He said that his head was getting all funny in the middle of class."

Well it was a good thing that he didn't really say much about it, or else Tom would have been busted for accidentally prying into his thoughts. Best put on a little act, he thought. "Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that."

She nodded again, "In any case…is it possible to control the weather too?" She looked at Tom. Why the sudden change of subject? He would follow along anyway, he didn't care to much to be talking about some sorry little mudblood that couldn't keep his head on his shoulders during a tiny quiz.

"It takes a good deal of effort." Tom replied. He loved how she was curious about nearly everything. Just like he was. He loved how she managed to get any bit of information she wanted with that sweet little smile of hers.

"I should like to try one day." Tom also liked this about her, her fierce determination. As he watched her grow throughout the years they've attended Hogwarts together, no one was ever able to tell her 'you can't do it' Because always, Lacrimosa would turn around and prove them wrong. And since she said 'one day' he knew that day wouldn't be to far off. Lacrimosa was one of the few that really knew her powers inside and out.

She dropped her wand, reaching out her hands towards The Black Lake. She was concentrating, concentrating really hard. Upon the surface of The Black Lake a new sphere was forming. Tom quickly pushed her hands down, "Don't be foolish." He said angrily, "You just learned how to do it with your wand, take the time to practice with it!"

"It is fine…I feel I can do it."

"Not yet, Lacrimosa." Tom refused to let her. Besides himself, Lacrimosa was the only other person that knew how to use magic without her wand, as well as being able to cast spells non-verbally. Even Tom knew the dangers of such an act. A wand was a tool, used to control a Witch or Wizard's power. He removed his hand from Lacrimosa's, removing his wand from his pocket. He looked toward the tree, giving his wand a little motion and then finally the tree's green leaves turned rusty shades of brown, yellow and orange.

"I'm jealous." She said looking up as he changed the leaves back to green.

"Practice makes perfect, Lacri." Tom said as he lowered his wand.

"You're right, and we shall have to practice later. I think I feel a bit of rain coming, shall we?" She asked standing up and extending a hand to him. Reluctantly he took it and she helped him up. Gathering up their things they made their way back to the castle, discussing various ways to charm and enchant nature.

The left each other at Slytherin Common Room. Tom entered the cold and dark place, feeling instantly at home. Avery looked up towards the door to see his Master walking into the room, instantly he set several parchments of paper down next to Lestrange, walking to him. "My lord…" Avery whispered, "The Encott boy has pressed to Dumbledore deeds you have done."

"Let him talk to that old crackpot." Tom replied arrogantly as he threw his stuff down sitting in a large armchair. "He'll soon get what he deserves."

"Then you found what you wanted?" Lestrange asked.

"Indeed. I found exactly what we needed. All that's left is the time and the place."

"So, when?" Malfoy entered the room.

Tom disliked this, even though he was a servant and a loyal one at that, he hated how they would just appear out of no where, and straight into the conversation. "Eavesdropping, Eh Abraxas?"

Malfoy bowed before him, "Not at all, my lord." He leaned forward, kissing the black and gold ring upon Tom's finger. "I just happened to drop in at the right time."

"Be sure it doesn't happen again." Tom snarled. A smile formed on his lips to show that he wasn't going to dwell on this certain displeasure, "As for our dear friend Encott… we're going to destroy him with treachery." Tom brought his hands together, "We're going to make certain individuals believe he's not what he seems. I'll need some time to think this over, get me as much information as you can on where he is everyday…but be discreet."

"Yes, my lord." His followers said in unison.

Tom stood up, having no desire to sit in the common room, he gathered his things up and went off to his room in silence. There Tom began to rummage around in his trunk. He had come across things that he had placed in there and had forgotten. Things that he didn't really care much for, and things that were prizes to him. For instance, the gold and black ring on his finger when he had killed off all ties with his muggle parentage and rotten family.

He pushed aside a pair of extra robes, unraveling a leather black journal in which he had kept. He smiled a little, remembering how he had acquired this object. It was his very first year at Hogwarts, not to long after the death of Lacrimosa's brother, Rez to die. Lacrimosa had given it to him as a gift on his birthday…the very first gift he received other than clothes. At first he didn't care much for it, and kept it locked away in his trunk, nearly to be forgotten until he had to write down notes for his discovery of The Chamber of Secrets, and that's where it came in handy. He could remember writing down everything he had learned about The Chamber of Secrets and watched as seconds later the ink disappeared off the pages. How strange the journal was, he had stayed up for nearly two nights trying to figure it out until finally he could control the journal's reappearing and disappearing ink.

That was when he truly got to know Lacrimosa better.

Tom opened up the journal, shifting through its pages to make sure he had recorded a great deal of himself inside of it. He had plans for the diary, but he did not know yet. Until then, he would keep recording things he would find out and know, and sometimes his inner most feelings which he shared with no one.

He shut his trunk, making his way toward his desk beside his four poster bed and sat down, opening the journal to a page he knew he had not written in yet.

**_September 28th, 1944_**

_ This year is going by to slowly already. What with The TriWizard Tournament going on and all. I find myself facing several difficult problems of my own. One of which is my inability to most likely never being able to return to Hogwarts again. It was recommended to me just earlier today that I should apply for a teaching job here, the one whom said this has stored plenty of her faith away in me. Though as I have stated before, I really do not care to teach. But merely to gain leverage over the position I can have here at Hogwarts and over future students that will be my followers. And I could even continue uncovering the secrets of Hogwarts, and possibly a way to prolong my life. There is a chance I may not get the position, so I must not set myself up for a disappointment._

_Aside from that obstacle, I face ridding myself of a certain somebody within the walls of Hogwarts. For reasons I will not allow myself to say, at least not yet. But enough about that bloody muggle. _

Tom paused, rerunning through his thoughts on what else he wanted to write down.

_There are things I plan to do once I am free from Hogwarts and that muggle orphanage, one of which is making that old hag Ms. Cole suffer. I will find more followers, and then one day become the greatest Wizard of all time, my name will strike fear into the very hearts that say or think it. I will rule, for I am the heir to Slytherin. _

_**I am Lord Voldemort.** _

_For now, I must keep a sincere and low profile, that old crackpot fool Dumbledore suspects me, I can sense it. Still, as long as I have the rest of the staff on my side he will not dare challenge me. Still, I must put on a pleasant smile, be charming, and act if I'm to get my way.  
_

Tom closed the Journal only moments later, getting up quickly to deposit the journal back where he had pulled it out from. He looked up towards the clock on the far side of the wall it read four o'clock. Just another two hours and dinner would be ready. Until then he would have to find something to entertain himself.

* * *

((_I must admit, I have become engrossed with this fan fiction over any other fan fiction I have done before. It is thanks to J.K. Rowling that I have been inspired to write, even if it's only fan fiction. Tom Riddle is such a dynamic character that he can be thrown into any situation and come out of it unscathed. I admit at sometimes that it can be difficult to write on him, but I somehow always manage to do it, even if it's not 100 the way Rowling portrays him. _

_In essence the story will revolve around Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lacrimosa for a great deal of the story. Actually…probably all of the story. I really want to focus on the possibilities of Tom Riddle being changed before it's to late, though we all know, ultimately in the end we know that Tom Riddle does in fact become Lord Voldemort. _

_But as a question to yourselves, I hope that you all are asking: "What will happen to the heroine of the story, Lacrimosa Nitelord?" Well that my friends, remains to be seen. All in good time, all in good time. Meanwhile, I ask you to submit to me your reviews, because it is direly important to me, as an author to share thoughts with you, the readers. Only because I have grown to love this particular fan fiction with all my being, and that I write everyday to complete this story not only for myself, but the readers that do read my work. _))


	9. Hatred

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Hatred_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Kevin Encott was thrown on his back in an instant. Tom Riddle's wand had remained in his hand. He was pleased with the fact that the sad mudblood didn't even have the power to take advantage of him. It was such a shame that there were teachers and other annoying persons around, otherwise he would of done him in right then and there. Tom lowered his wand, waiting for Kevin to stop fumbling around and stand. "Stand up, Encott!" Professor Merrythought commanded. For a moment, Tom's eyes drifted from his target, towards his left where Lacrimosa stood watching intently.

"Silencio!"

Tom turned, waving his wand with ease, a silvery shield erecting itself before him just a moment before the spell could hit him. A gong like sound filled the room, and everyone watched as Kevin took a few steps forward ready to cast his next spell.

"Enough of this…" Tom mumbled to himself, he quickly waved his wand once more casting the Tarantallegra spell upon him.

The room burst out with laughter, as Tom stepped down from the dais.

"Nicely done, Tom." His friends had commended him. "Yeah! Old Encott sure enjoyed that one, look at him go!"

By now Professor Merrythought had lowered her clipboard and used the counter jinx upon Kevin. He hit the floor with an abrupt _thump _causing even more louder laughter. With his ego battered and bruised, Kevin stood up, shooting Tom angry glares and then stepping off the dais to join his own friends who were struggling to get rid of their laughter and show him some sympathy.

Lacrimosa was among them, patting him gently upon the back, "It's okay Kevin…practice makes perfect."

"I've been made a fool of." Kevin replied shamefully. He averted his eyes from Lacrimosa, feeling to shameful to look upon her. She reached over with a delicate hand this time, touching his arm gently.

"There is nothing to be shamed about, or to feel that you've been made a fool of. This is practice after all."

"But…I--"

Lacrimosa shook her head, not knowing what else to say to get his mind off of the embarrassment. She could sense the tension between Tom and him. It was her chance to set things straight. Turning away from Kevin, Lacrimosa approached Professor Merrythought, tapping the gray-haired witch gently on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Merrythought turned, a smile spread across her face. Lacrimosa leaned in, whispering her proposal to the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. The woman's smile grew a little wider, her cheeks becoming rosy and her eyes glittering. "Why yes…" Professor Merrythought said in a hushed voice. And with that she waved to Lacrimosa to step onto the dais.

"Alright Class! Quiet now! Lacrimosa has agreed to the next challenge, at this time, I would like everyone to stand three feet away from the dais."

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion as they each took several steps backward, giving a wide circle around the dais. They watched Lacrimosa with interest as she drew out her wand, and threw down her robes. There were whispers going around on who the Head Girl would face. Some suggested that she would face Henry Mathews for his recent back-talk on the 2nd floor near the 3rd corridor. Others whispered various names such as Justin Qualle, or Margaret Batch. Merrythought held up her index finger, high above their heads, demanding silence.

The whispers stopped abruptly, and finally Professor Merrythought smiled and spoke in her well-toned sturdy voice, "The wizard that will be facing Lacrimosa, will be Tom Riddle!"

More whispers broke out, as Tom looked toward Lacrimosa with slight contempt, what was she up to? He removed his own cloak as well, tossing it aside just as Lacrimosa had done. He stepped up onto the dais, his wand at his side.

"_What are you doing, Lacrimosa?_" He sent out his thoughts to her.

She collected them, just as she bowed to him, their eyes remaining in contact. And not to long after that she replied, "_Putting on a little show, I can't stand by and see him sulk like that…_"

"_I hope you don't expect me to roll over for you, or for him._"

He watched as she raised up, a simple smile forming on her lips, "_Not at all…remember when you stumbled upon me tutoring Brian?_"

Of course he couldn't forget that, "_What of it?_" he replied.

"_I'll be the one rolling over, let's just put it that way._"

Tom would never understand this woman, or any other woman at all. Like how she would ridicule herself just for the sake of other's happiness. Either way, he took a step forward, wand ready. She did the same, only the first to cast a spell at him. He took a step to the left, the blast of light shooting across the room and breaking into the wall just above the heads of a small group of Hufflepuffs. Tom smiled, she really meant business. He raised his wand, countering her next attack, an invisible burst of energy pushing her back to the edge of the dais. With reaction, she crossed her arms, the invisible force field appearing to pass through her body, causing her to slightly levitate off of the ground and then land back onto the ground. She threw her arms out, and with it a slate of silver and gold light shooting out.

He threw his arm back, casting _Protego_. It was a common counter attack but Tom often used his shield to reflect back spells cast on him. He knew Lacrimosa would probably return fire with the same tactics in mind as himself. He held the spell within his own, watching as Lacrimosa stumbled forward and then caught her balance.

Arching a brow he paused the fight, studying her carefully. She appeared to be alright. There were other eyes upon him as well, he threw back his wand, gathering up both his spell and hers and cast it back at her forcefully. She drew up her wand again, attempting to counter-attack.

Now was her chance. She purposely misfired her spell without making it to obvious.

The wave came at her, sending her off of her feet. She felt as if all of the oxygen was knocked out of her.

Moments later, the lack of oxygen had washed away and she could breathe again. Tom stood above her now, extending his hand out to her to help her up.

That wasn't all they had, no… Lacrimosa was holding back just as much as he was. He gripped her hand firmly, pulling her up off of the ground, shooting a smug glance at Kevin.

It was only then that Kevin realized that Tom had figured out his weak point, and what Lacrimosa had done by loosing the match. "_I'll be the better man_" Kevin approached the dais slowly as a round of applause went out to both Lacrimosa and Tom.

"She's quite a woman." Kevin began looking up to Tom. Tom looked down wanting to sarcastically reply, '_She's more than you can handle_' Instead he held his tongue, watching as Kevin made a small but feeble truce by extending out his hand, which Tom reluctantly shook.

Either way, Lacrimosa felt a little triumphant in the matter. She had overcome their quarrel whatever it may have been, and forced them to get along just for this brief moment. She stepped off of the dais just as Tom had, but he said nothing to her, only went back to retrieve his robes as the next set of students were selected to be pitted against each other. He turned to see Kevin pull her aside, away and into the crowd. He followed, but kept his distance as Kevin opted to speak with her their.

"So…listen, I'm sorry about the other day." He heard Kevin say.

"Forgive and Forget." Lacrimosa replied.

There was a pause and he heard Kevin laugh lightly, "So anyway I was thinking…" He paused again, and for a moment there were whispers rushing through the crowd, and Tom couldn't hear a word Kevin was saying to her.

"_Bloody chatterboxes_." Tom cursed. He would have to find out later. He looked towards Lacrimosa and Kevin again, this time to see that Lacrimosa had her hand upon the wall, her fingers nearly digging into the blocks. Kevin stood above her, afraid to touch her. It was only moments later that the whole room fell silent as they watched Lacrimosa struggle.

"Lacri!" Tom burst through the crowd, pushing Kevin out of the way.

He reached out supporting her, it was just like before. "Stay conscious Lacri!"

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" He could hear Professor Merrythought come through the crowd, "Tom! What's happening to her?"

"I don't know Professor." Tom replied. He held her up, looking into her eyes that had lost all of its light.

"Lacrimosa? Can you hear me?" Merry thought touched her gently on the face and then finally turned to Kevin, "Encott! Go get Madame Tracey, hurry on boy!" And with that Kevin bolted out of the room. "Let her to the floor Tom." Merrythought commanded. It was then that Lacrimosa lost her consciousness again. Tom felt all of her weight drop to the floor, but he held her up making sure she would be set on the floor. He turned her over in his arms, her eyebrows were knitted together as if she were in pain.

Only moments later did she give out a soft noise, moving in Tom's arms. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around, "Tom?"

"My dear--"

"Are you okay Lacrimosa?" Tom asked right as Merrythought spoke.

"Madame Tracey is on her way."

"I…I think it took my spell a little longer to take effect on me…" She tried to sit up, but to no avail her body wasn't working the way she wanted it to. Realizing what she wanted, Tom helped her to sit up. "Sorry… I should of realized…"

"You're okay though? No more pain?" Merrythought asked.

Lacrimosa gave her a look of confusion as if saying 'What pain?' with her face. "No pain at all, ma'am."

Tom looked at her, something most defiantly wasn't right…someone was probably cursing or jinxing her, one of the two. He turned his head, looking around the room at the possibilities. Lacrimosa had very little enemies, he knew that much. And he was sure that someone was doing this to her, there was absolutely no way that she could go through all of this again and still remember no pain.

Who was it? He tried to think of names. Whoever it was, he was going to find and kill, make them suffer and pay for harming her.

"What happened? Lacrimosa Nitelord! You cannot blame this on heat again you silly girl!" Madame Tracey marched in, seating herself next to Tom. "Give me your arms girl." Madame Tracey commanded.

"Everyone, turn and do your lessons! NOW!" Merrythought stood up. Almost in unison everyone turned around.

Tom watched, as Lacrimosa's sleeves were rolled up and Madame Tracey pressed her thumbs into her flesh, leaving red marks upon her fair skin. Satisfied with the results, she repeated the same thing to her other arm, and then proceeded to examine her eyes. "Well…" she said with a disheartened tone. "You appear to be okay…what exactly happened?"

"Delayed Spell…" Tom said quietly.

"Hmnn…well…" Madame Tracey pocketed her wand in her apron. "Take it easy Lacrimosa, I WILL be checking up on you." And with that, the plump woman stood, walking out of the classroom. Lacrimosa's eyes drifted from the ground, up to Tom. She arched a brow and then laughed a little bit.

"Don't give me that look." She said.

"What look?" Tom replied in confusion. He wasn't aware of any look he was giving her.

"That look…where you get upset with me."

Oh it was _that_ look. He knew what she was talking about now. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She slowly stood, and he followed suit. "It wouldn't be the first time that it has happened to me. I was…over confident."

Over confident wasn't the words for it. He knew that there was someone doing this to her. And he felt like ripping their skull out. Either way he couldn't tell her his suspicions, she would probably distance herself from him. "Take it easy." He said.

"I will." There was no use arguing with everyone about it. Especially not to Tom, she had seen him angry once before, and it was something she didn't really like. Might as well try to keep him happy, right? The bell rang just as Kevin entered the classroom. Tom took the liberty to escort Lacrimosa out, careful to watch her.

"Where are you going from here? All of your classes are over, are they not?"

Lacrimosa nodded, "I uhh…Kevin wanted to meet me out in the courtyard."

"I see." Tom said between gritted teeth.

Before he could let her speak another word he turned down the opposite hall, marching away from her. This game of cat and mouse was beginning to anger him. He marched up toward the overview above the courtyard so as to get a better view. Kevin was already out there, several other students making their way into the building. And then finally Lacrimosa appeared below. They were laughing as she nearly tripped on her way out.

Tom leaned over the edge, concentrating on Kevin. Forcing his way into his mind yet again,

"So…did you hear about the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, I did. Sound's like fun, I hear that Dumbledore is going to teach Gryffindor House how to dance, sometime around Halloween." Lacrimosa replied.

"Which is why I wanted to ask you in private." Kevin said. He paused for a moment, thinking of how Lacrimosa would answer. The thought of him and her dancing together.

_Pathetic muggle-born halfbreed._ Tom sneered.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

_You can't strike him down Tom, not yet…not yet…_He told himself. There was no reply for a while as Lacrimosa placed her hands behind her back, turning from side to side with her upper body where she stood. He wanted to know her answer…what was she waiting on? Silence…and then more silence…

"Alright, I'll go with you…"

Tom turned away, unable to listen anymore. He retired back to the Slytherin Common Room, rather in a fowl mood. He sat in front of the fire in the same large armchair that he enjoyed sitting in. His hand placed upon the temple of his head. No one spoke to him. It was in that moment when pale slender arms dropped down over his shoulders and he could hear a woman's soft chuckle.

"What's wrong, Voldemort?" She said in a mused tone. "You seem a little…" She paused standing up straight, placing her hands upon his shoulders for a moment and then turned to face him, "Lost…and distressed."

"Hands off, Evy. I don't care to much to have you touch me…so remove your disease ridden fingers before I do it for you."

"Tch…Tch…" She said removing her hands, allowing him some personal space. "Well, what's wrong anyway?"

"None of your business." He said dully.

"Is it that pretty little thing that I see you hanging around these days?" Evy sat down on the ground before him, a grin, like a blemish forming on her face. She was a 6th year, having failed last year. And out of all the girl's in this school, he both hated and liked Evy. She wasn't the brightest of girls, but she was dark and twisted, but not like he was. And not only that, her parents were muggle-born the both of them. "Well…I might have a little way to fix that, care to hear?"

"What?" He wasn't really interested.

"The girl doesn't care to much for that boy Kevin…I know…I've heard…she only considers Encott as a friend." Evy began to sound more childish and fiendish. "But if we lure him in the right way…well just maybe…"

Tom looked down at her, he sat forward a little more interested. "What's your quarrel with Encott?"

She smirked, "None of your business, Tom Riddle."

Fair enough, Tom gave her a bit of a small smile, "I get what you're saying…how soon can we do it?"

Evy stood up, "Timing is everything, you have to let her get close enough to him…there has to be pain, she has to feel pain in order to hate him." Before she turned away her smile grew a little wider, "We'll be doing a little memory editing too.. Then after all is said and done, you leave Kevin to me."

"Have it your way… but, I have a task for you, even as we commit to this plan."

"Yes my lord?" She asked.

"You will spy on Lacrimosa's enemies."

Without questioning him, she nodded. "Yes my lord."


	10. The Tale of The Deathly Hallows

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_The Tale of The Deathly Hallows_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"Wands are such a mysterious thing." Tom said quietly. He sat at the floor on a cushion beneath Lacrimosa who sat on the deep sill of a window. She turned her head away from the window, looking down at him.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"We're the only creatures to use one, and wands harness our power." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa felt herself smile a little, "Those are very true facts."

"Lacri?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, Tom?"

"I was wondering if you knew the story about 'The Deathly Hallows.'" He heard a book snap shut. It must have been her. Did he reach a touchy subject? He turned looking up to her, closing his own book. By now she had scooted herself a little closer to the edge of the sill so that he could see her. Her dark hair dangling down, covering some of her face.

"That's sweet." She said.

"What?" Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Wanting to know a children's bedtime story."

"Well, I'm not like you. I grew up in a muggle orphanage." He sounded a little angry. How could she forget a thing like that? He watched as she dropped her legs down over the side and pushed herself onto the floor, sitting on a cushion next to him. "So I take it you're going to tell it to me?"

"Well…why not?" Lacrimosa replied.

She looked away from him and into a far corner of the library, as if recalling her memory. Until only seconds later she looked at him, "Once upon a time, there were three brothers, masters of magic that loved to travel. They had come across a raging river. There was no other way to cross except to build a bridge of magic. When they reached the other side, Death appeared from the shadows, disgusted at how they had cheated death, and decided to trick them into dying."

"Death is a person in this story?"

"Think of him as a representation of death, Tom."

He nodded, allowing her to continue the story. "Two of the brothers asked for items of power, one of them being a stone which could resurrect the dead, the brother that owned this one, brought back his true love, however, she was not the same anymore. And so, he killed himself to be with her. The first brother had asked for a wand of magnificent power, that could defeat any other wand."

"The Elder Wand?" Tom asked.

"Shame on you, Tom! You already know the story, you just want me to tell you." She watched his face twist a little, and then she laughed, "I'm just playing! Soften up, will you," She patted him gently on the shoulder, "Anyway, eventually the wand was taken from him and used against him. He died as well."

"And the last item?"

Lacrimosa shifted herself on the cushion, "Hold on, it's been such a long while that I've heard the story myself, but anyway, the last item was requested by the brother that did ultimately survive until his natural death. He had requested Death's cloak of invisibility, that way he could evade death."

"So what happened to the wand?" Tom replied.

Lacrimosa shrugged gently, "It exists…I'm sure of it… and I'm sure that it can be tracked down through history. But such an item, should never be sought out. It is said that the wand has a blood trail."

Silence had settled in between them. Until finally Lacrimosa pushed herself onto her knees sitting on her legs, "Did you ever open my gift? Tom?"

It just so happened, that he did open it just a few hours ago. He could remember opening up the wooden box to find a long gleaming silver knife on top of green velvet. It was a great gift, he could remember taking it out to examine it's beauty. "I did, I liked it very much." He said.

"It makes me happy to hear that." She replied.

"The Halloween Feast is going to being in a few hours." Tom said looking up. Not only that, the plans he had put into action to pry Lacrimosa from Kevin's fingers would commence shortly. A short month of planning, everything had to go perfectly. He stood up, extending his hand out to Lacrimosa, "In the mean time, shall we go down to The Black Lake?"

"Of course! I've been practicing you know, Have I got something to show you!" And for the first time, she took him by the hand, rushing out of the library and out onto the school grounds towards The Black Lake.

"Slow down, Lacri!" Tom called out.

She did so, letting go of his hand. Why did she do that? He rubbed his fingers together, almost reaching forward to take back her hand, just to feel it in his. No…what was this feeling building up inside of him? He pushed it aside easily. And quickly caught up to her.

There favorite spot to sit was by a tree, protected from the rain if it had come…protected by the sun if it showed no mercy when beating down on hot days. Lacrimosa stopped in her tracks, her fist and fingers clenched together, her eyes barely believing what she had saw. She felt embarrassed, and humiliated even now that Tom Riddle was watching too.

Evy and Kevin, entwined together on the ground, their hands all over each other, their faces pressed together. "_He has betrayed you…_" She heard a snake-like voice, similar to the one she had heard during The First Task. What would she do now? She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "_Let the anger out_." She was instructed. And for the first time she couldn't help but feel that the voice was correct in its suggestion. She was tired of bottling up her feelings, she took a step forward, closer to Tom, as if he were going to be her shield of power.

"Kevin Encott--!" she shouted, at once he had pulled Evy's face away from his, looking up at her.

"Lacri." And for an instant she wanted to hesitate in her actions. Thinking of not doing it.

"_Remember what he has done to you._"

"You're a fowl git! A low devil! I'm not going anywhere with you! You can be with HER since you feel so inclined to do so when I'm not around! I curse you Kevin Encott!" Tom tilted his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Lacrimosa's fury. He could feel the power she put into the words 'I curse you Kevin Encott'. And to make sure that he understood her, she repeated the words again, nearly sending shivers up Tom's spine. "I curse you, you will never have what you desire!"

And with that, Lacrimosa turned on her heel, storming off.

"What have I…you…y-you!" Kevin narrowed his eyes looking up towards Tom. Tom looked back with a smile, and turned.

"Come back here you demon!" He heard Kevin shout behind him, and Evy laughing hysterically.

And almost as a sixth sense he turned just as Kevin was going to draw his wand,

"_Stupefy_!" He sent Kevin flying backwards into the mud, a slight laugh escaping Tom's lips as he watched Kevin try to recover from the stunning spell. "Take care of the mudblood filth." Tom said harshly as he turned.

He found Lacrimosa only a yard away, down on the bank of the lake. He could tell that she was dealt a heavy blow, just by the way she stood. Her head lowered, her arms limply at her side. She did not smile. He approached her slowly, studying her more. In a way he regretted having done it to her, he got what he wanted though. Now was his chance…

"I was foolish." She said softly raising her head slowly. He could tell that she had sensed him just as he had walked up. "I was foolish to believe that he cared for me. Foolish to believe the lies he told me." At once she sighed heavily. It was only when he decided to consider his next move.

"Lacrimosa." He said quietly. He reached up from behind, touching her shoulder gently. Tom was quick about what he was going to do next. He turned her around forcefully, his eyes catching hers, and then finally pulled her into a tight embrace. Lacrimosa's body up against his, his hands nestled around her. She was warm, and thought he could almost feel her heartbeat. She smelled beautifully of what he guessed would be some type of spring flower which smelled light, he would have to ask her later.

He could feel her take up a fist full of his robe in each hand, burying her face into his chest. There was shivers being shot up his spine, and into his body. Invigorating. Lacrimosa was finally his. She belonged to him, and he had defeated his opponent for her.

"So I take it you'll be needing a date for the Yule Ball." Tom nestled his arms firmly around her.

"I-I…" her voice was wary.

"You don't have to be shy in saying, 'yes.' You shouldn't let what happened spoil your good time." Tom replied. Inside all he could think about was the sound of her voice saying 'yes' to him. '_Say yes…say yes please…._' Still there was silence, and still he thought nothing but her agreeing.

"If you will have me?" Lacrimosa poked her head up. He looked down at her, noticing the real color of her eyes for the first time. They were a soft sea blue green, deep and full of emotion, a mirror to her soul. He almost wondered if she could see into his eyes the way saw into hers. The thought was nearly frightening.

"You will be with me then?"

She didn't hesitate this time, she smiled a little before nodding, "Yes then."

At last! She was finally his, his to have and his to watch over. The feelings in his chest that he had suppressed for months now, the ones that he detested, had finally surfaced and washed over him making him feel almost whole again. He placed his arm around her small shoulders, "Come on, lets go back." She nodded, placing a gentle hand around his waste, setting those senses aflame again. They walked a few feet in silence, before he finally moved to make conversation. "What's that pretty smell?" He looked at her as her cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"It's an oriental flower…called hakubaikou." She looked up at him as he arched a brow. She laughed at this, "The flower of a white plum." She looked away from him then, but still retained that same sweet smile.

"I like it." He added. This made her smile even more.

Up at the school, Lacrimosa found herself making her way down to the Halloween feast, Heidi at her side. "He did what?" She gasped, trying to keep up with her.

"You heard me, straight out snogging with her before Tom Riddle and my very eyes. It was disgusting watching them! I can't believe him… I really couldn't!"

Heidi frowned slightly, she straightened her robes. "Of course…we have never TRULY known Kevin Encott that well…" Heidi watched as Lacrimosa shrugged, knowing that she had gotten over it rather quickly. She was curious as to know why…perhaps there was another. Or worst yet, there might have been Tom Riddle, the very boy that they had tried to get her away from. She couldn't help but ask at this point. "You aren't with Tom Riddle, are you?"

Lacrimosa stopped in her tracks, she looked towards Heidi with contempt, "Please Heidi…"

"No, I don't mean anything bad by it." Heidi shook her head. She didn't want to take away her friend's happiness. She watched as Lacrimosa smiled, giving her a word of thanks. In a way she couldn't help but worry about her, especially with her recent bouts of short attacks. "As long as he's good to you." Heidi murmured.

"He's always been good to me, you should know that." They continued walking. This was true, Heidi nor the others had seen Tom Riddle wrong do Lacrimosa at all. But there was a truth, Tom Riddle liked power, and Lacrimosa had the exact power that Tom liked. They entered the Great Hall to find it littered with dozens of floating candles, the ceiling had been bewitched to reveal the night sky with a crescent moon. The tables covered with golden goblets, cups, dishes and silverware. Platters filled with all sorts of food, and the tables already filled with students feasting. Heidi had brushed past her, making her way towards the Gryffindor Table.

Lacrimosa looked towards the Slytherin Table to find that Tom was already there, sitting there and staring at her. He nodded to her, and she nodded back and wandered on to her own table. Kevin was no where to be seen.

"I wonder what the Second Task will be." Alex said as he dug into his casserole. "Any clues yet, Lacri?"

"None at all…when was that project due?"

Jocelyn poked her head up from her own casserole, "You mean…Transfiguration?"

"Yeah…" Lacrimosa replied as she pulled a biscuit in half.

"Professor Dumbledore has moved the date up, due to The Yule Ball dance studies." Jocelyn replied. Lacrimosa laughed a little, bringing a whole new atmosphere to the table after the news of her and Tom being an official couple. None of them had thought it too bad after they heard of Kevin's recent betrayal, and was a little more pleased with him at the fact that he had stayed to cheer her up. Maybe they had guessed him wrong from the beginning.

Back at the Slytherin Common Room after the feast Tom sat up after hours by the dim candlelight writing in his journal.

_Today, I had finally learned of The Deathly Hallows. But more importantly the Elder Wand with thanks to Lacrimosa Nitelord, whom I have written about before. Following this, our long plan to finally make Lacrimosa mine has fell through. I regret putting her through the pain of it, but now… she wouldn't have to suffer being with that mudblood filth Kevin Encott. It was down by The Black Lake where I held her close for the first time, where she agreed to be with me. Unfortunately, I still do not know who causes her ailments. _

_More importantly, I have come across something intriguing in the library, I must press to search for the actual book that contains the information on this thing called a 'Horcrux'. _

_For now, I will enjoy being with my dear Lacrimosa._


	11. Dumbledore Waltzes

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Dumbledore Waltzes_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

The following day, classes were halted in the morning. Each house was paired and divided up into separate areas of the school. Though it wasn't exactly comfortable for anyone to be with Slytherin, the Gryffindor's were probably the ones that could put up with them the most. Each house sat at the opposite end of the room facing each other. On occasion or two there would be one Slytherin or Gryffindor on different sides.

On one end of the room was a large record player, where Dumbledore stood, shifting through a dull green box for a particular record. After a few moments he moved away from the record player and towards the middle of the room where he nodded to Professor Slughorn who sat on the other end of the room. For a moment Dumbledore said nothing as he looked around at the many faces within the large room. "Well…it appears that everyone has shown up for our gathering." Dumbledore began with a slight chuckle. "This year, along with the TriWizard Tournament, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will also be hosting an event for the unison of three great schools, The Yule Ball. Now, it is our duty," He extended his hand off to Slughorn, "As head of your houses, to teach you how to dance. And by the way Lacrimosa, I have to add, that it is tradition for the three TriWizard Champions and their partners to be the first to dance on the dance floor."

Lacrimosa bit into her lower lip. She watched as Dumbledore twirled himself twice around the room in a dancing manner, one of his many antics to get a few laughs out of people, and it worked. Even though she didn't know it Dumbledore had done it to get a smile out of Lacrimosa alone.

"Now, if you please Ms. Nitelord." He extended his hand out to Lacrimosa.

She hesitated, looking at her house to Slythering and then back to Dumbledore. She reached out taking a hold of Dumbledore's hand.

"Careful Lacri! I hear Dumbledore's got two left feet!" Zack shouted from the crowd.

By now Tom was looking up from his book with interest as Lacrimosa was taken from her seat to the middle of the room. She was hand in hand with Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand and sent purple sparks towards the record player, the pin leading over towards the record. Dumbledore turned back to Lacrimosa just as the music started. Two steps forward for him and two steps back for her, and soon they were gracefully moving across the room in sync with the upbeat ballroom music. "A very good example, Ms. Nitelord you dance fabulously, everyone… partner up please!"

Dumbledore released Lacrimosa, watching as a good portion of each house teamed up with their own, and others reluctantly taking other houses members. Dumbledore rolled his eyes slightly at the site and then gave a little bow to Lacrimosa, turning to take a Slytherin witch with blonde hair to his side.

To Slughorn this was all amusing as well. Watching as his students try to mingle with other houses. He arched a brow as he watched Tom stand and cross the room to where Lacrimosa stood. The two greeted each other with a smile, and Tom bowed to her, he held out his hand. Oh what news this was! Slughorn nearly began to bounce in his chair as he watched the two join hands. At first he watched as Lacrimosa placed one of Tom's hands on her waist instructing him on the steps.

"What talent…" Slughorn said in awe as he watched Tom. The boy was really marvelous.

Slughorn wasn't the only one that had taken notice to Tom. Dumbledore lead the young blonde headed girl to dance with a shorter boy with blonde hair and plump cheeks. He watched carefully as Tom Riddle lead Lacrimosa across the room, she was smiling and looking into his eyes as they danced. He took a few moments to watch the two of them carefully, realizing that they were more than just mere friends.

The class was dismissed, Dumbledore announcing that the students were allowed a half an hour break before the classes would resume.

"Lacrimosa! Tom!!" Slughorn called out to them.

They halted in their steps, turning around to the large man. "Yes Professor?" Tom spoke up.

His face looked rather swollen when he smiled, his sideburns connecting to his mustache making a line a blondish grey line upon his face. "So sorry that I did not host a party this year! Come! Come! Walk with me you two."

He stepped in between them, leading them out of the room and into the halls. "You two really haven't attended any of the Slug Club meetings this year…are you trying to break my heart on purpose?" He looked between Lacrimosa and Tom.

"No Professor, I'm sorry…it's just been…"

"Oh yes, that's right! The TriWizard Tournament! And you must be helping her Tom. Good gracious you are a good boy!" This is what normally happened, if no one found an excuse for missing the Slug Club's. Horace Slughorn would be making up excuses for them and expecting them to appear at the next meeting. "Well I suppose I can forgive you just this once…" He went on. "But I have picked and pointed out a bunch of talented first years, and I would love for you two to meet them! Say you will!"

Tom had better things to do with his time then meet a bunch of so-called-talented first years. Nevertheless he had no choice but to agree to the abrasive Slughorn and go to his 'Slug Club's'. "Yeah, I'll be there." Tom said rather half-heartedly.

"That's m'boy! And how about you Ms. Nitelord?"

He peered over Slughorn's chubby head to see that Lacrimosa wasn't to particularly fond of Slughorn's Slug Clubs as well. She hesitated for a moment, and then forced a smile as Slughorn looked her way. "I'll go to, I would love to meet them."

Slughorn's smile grew bigger, "Good! Good! There's a club meeting tomorrow! Also, I would like to say," He paused, stepping in front of them and turning around. "You two couldn't be more perfect for each other! The greatest Wizard Hogwarts has ever seen; since Dumbledore of course. And the greatest witch Hogwarts has ever seen! Great things! Great things will come out of your relationship!" And with that he waddled off, leaving Tom and Lacrimosa exchanging looks of annoyance, confusion and a bit of distaste. It was only when she smiled that the thought of having to go to a Slug Club had been pushed from his mind.

"So the classes are resuming as they would at this hour of the day?" Tom asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I'll be heading off to Charms…and then I'm finished for the day."

"Meet me in the library then?" Tom asked. Lacrimosa smiled again.

"Yeah… I'll be there."

Tom gave her a smile, nodding to her before leaving down the hall that Slughorn had left off to Ancient Runes.

Ancient Runes was taught by a short little man called Daedalus Craven, wearing thick spectacles. His nose was rather large for his face, and his hair as black as night, a small bald spot at the back of his head. All he ever talked about was runes. Tom didn't really care much for the teacher, but he did care for the lesson, he had found it quite useful with his little excursions in the Restricted Section of the library.

The lesson was rather dull, his mind wasn't all there. He pressed his hand to his forehead, rolling his quill in between his long fingers. Tom was thinking feverishly more and more about the word 'Horcrux'. Almost painstakingly maddening. Only an hour left of Ancient Runes…he looked down at his paper, only half filled out. The rest…regrettably would have to be for homework. He closed his eyes, imagining himself at the library at that moment. His mind was pulling out books that he had read, and books that he had not read.

Then there was always tracing the Elder Wand, and then finding out who Lacrimosa's attacker was. He pictured her in his mind, beautiful… he had to remind himself of how lucky he was to finally have her.

The bell rang, he picked up his belongings, bolting out the door. Before he knew it he was at the library, searching around for where Lacrimosa might have been. He found her, sitting at a table nearest to a small window, her wand in one hand twiddling it around between her fingers as she read. He could tell she was feeling a little distressed, for her eyes did not move anywhere else but on the pages as he approached. He looked over her shoulder, drifting down the left hand page until finally he knew what she was reading.

"Elemental Properties…"

Lacrimosa jerked up nearly screaming, blue sparks shooting from her wand flying into the book case in front of them. She turned away from the flaming case to see Tom behind her, "You scared the living daylights out of me!" She watched as he moved his wand through the air, distinguishing the flames on the book case. "Sorry…that's never happened before." Tom touched her shoulder gently, then made his way around to the other side of the table, pulling a chair out and sitting.

"It's what happens when you concentrate to hard, Lacrimosa." His eyes drifted away from her towards the papers sprawled out before her. Among them was _The Daily Prophet_, with large bold letters on the front page.

'**DEATH TOLL IN BULGARIA REACHES HIGH NUMBERS… LORD GRINDELWALD ON THE MOVE'**

He reached forward, picking up _The Daily Prophet_ his eyes moving across the front cover.

_In the latest news, The Dark Lord Grindelwald is on the move. Stretching across the Northern half of Europe and starting to spread to the South; death tolls rise at alarming rates with each passing month. Not only muggles are being targeted, but witches and wizards alike, as well as any magical creatures that stand in Grindelwald's way. It is said that Grindelwald will stop at nothing until he achieves his 'New World Order' by putting purebloods at the lead. _

_Currently, a few of Grindelwald's followers have been identified. The names below are for those at large:_

_Ferdinand Azelas_

_Marcus Schmitt _

_Wolfgang Wilhelm_

_Morris Bastrou _

_Elizabeth 'Dark Lady' Tenor_

_And Azriel Nitelord_

_It is said that these dark witches and wizards are highly dangerous. A witness reporting seeing Azriel Nitelord using the Unforgivable Curses on a young wizard named Antoine Dunnet who was later found dead in an abandoned shack in Northern Bulgaria. _

Tom closed the paper, placing it face down on the table. He could understand why Lacrimosa was having nervous reactions. He watched as her eyes lingered on the paper for a moment and then up to him. "I hope you aren't thinking about chasing after them." Tom said quietly. "You can't." He didn't want her to go chasing death, he would rather kill them for her himself. Despite her powers, Lacrimosa lacked the will to kill anyone, whereas Grindelwald and the rest of them would not think twice about killing her. After all, he was like them, he was one of them.

"You're right." She murmured softly, now looking into his eyes. "My training is still incomplete… and besides…" she averted her eyes from his, shaking her head gently before saying 'Never mind'.

He didn't want to press the subject. Instead he watched her as she tried to read in a few more sentences rolling her wand in between her fingers. It was a habit the both of them had. But even so the lack of conversation was driving him mad, and then he remembered. "Didn't you have something to sh--"

"I've got an idea!" She beamed up snapping her book shut.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Tomorrow is Friday, you know, I'm free on Friday's… aren't you?"

For a moment he stared at her blankly. "Yes." he nodded.

"To Hogsmeade tomorrow, then?"

"Alright." She replied.

"Any news yet on your Second Task?"

Lacrimosa quickly looked away, shaking her head. He could sense that she wasn't ready to think about it just yet. Her hand lay over the _Elemental Properties_ book, he noticed how elegant they were. He reached forward without thinking, laying his own hand over hers.

The touch was icy cold, Lacrimosa looked up at him, suddenly realizing that it wasn't his hands that were icy cold, it was hers.

"You said you had something to show me, down at The Black Lake." Tom said.

What was it again? Her mind had been through so much things since what happened with Kevin Encott and that distasteful girl Evy. She looked down at _Elemental Properties_ and gasped a little, "I wanted to show you!" She seemed a little more excited then Tom had seen her in days, "I really, really, wanted to show you Tom! Oh, you would be so proud, but…you can't know til I show you!"

"If you say so." Tom replied.

She smiled, laughing.

"Keep your voices down!" The librarian shouted.

Lacrimosa lowered her head, giggling. And Tom smirked, suppressing his own laughter. After calming down, she watched as Tom pulled his hand away shuffling through his bag for ink and a quill as well as pulling out his Ancient Runes homework. He pushed Lacrimosa from his mind for a few moments as he deciphered the first sentence. He wanted to share with her his secrets of trying to find immortality. His heart was set to do it, but his mind against it. She wasn't ready for that side of him, that much he knew.

When he finished, he sat back to study what he had deciphered. To his great disappointment it was merely a message that read: _Great Cheers! Christmas will soon be here! Enjoy the snow! Have some fun! Sledding, snow angels, snowball fights and maybe perhaps some dairy gum! Enjoy the Christmas feast, the eggnog and the treats. And be ware that mistletoe will be hanging about, snag that kiss from your special someone for he or she will love you when all is said and done! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year, Enjoy your Holiday!_

Lacrimosa reached forward timidly, picking up the paper to see what he had deciphered. She giggled a little bit, handing it back.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked in a hushed voice.

"I never knew that Professor Craven could be so cheerful on Christmas, I've always thought of him as a scrooge." Tom laughed at this, and then Lacrimosa spoke up again. "Speaking of which… I got a letter from Ms. Cole." A look of disgust washed over Tom's face. He hated that bloody muggle woman. Lacrimosa reached into her pocket unfolding a small piece of paper with scribbled handwriting in dull black ink, and then she began to read to him.

_Dear Ms. Nitelord, _

_A friend from school you say? I didn't know that Tom could make friends, especially with girls. But I am pleased to know that he is doing well._

Tom frowned, he would like nothing more than to watch Ms. Cole burn on a cold Friday night.

_And I am happy to have him go to your home this Christmas Holiday. At the moment it seems, we will have no room for him, children are pouring in it seems. My best wishes, Happy Christmas… tell Tom to enjoy himself. _

_Ms. Cole_

_P.S. Why the bloody hell did an owl deliver this to me?_

Lacrimosa laughed to herself at the P.S. part. Then looked up at Tom, "And that settles it, you will be coming with me to my house for Christmas Vacation!"

He had nearly forgotten about that. "What about your parents?" Tom asked.

"What about them?" Lacrimosa asked folding up the piece of paper and stuffing it back into the pocket of her robes. "Oh…wait…" She said quietly.

"About us?" Tom weakly asked.

For a moment, Lacrimosa drummed her fingers on the desk. "They won't have anything against it." She began shyly. She could feel her blood run a little hot, her cheeks reddening. "In fact, they'll be more than happy with it."

"I'm glad to hear this, because Lacri…" Tom hesitated for a moment. Thinking about what he was going to say, "You know I wouldn't let that stop me." She smiled again, laughing quietly. He watched her as she returned back to _Elemental Properties_. This definitely wasn't how he had pictured their relationship. Even if he had pictured it at all. They were a lot different from everyone else. Hardly touching each other, never spending all day with each other. He had discovered a new side to Lacrimosa. Her true personality was being shadowed over by a more shy and timid creature. Was she afraid of him?

"You don't have to be scared." He said. At once she looked up, arching a brow as if unsure of what he was talking about. "I want you to remain the same. Nothing's really changed between us, except the fact that we are…" he hesitated for a moment, "together. So please, you don't have to guard yourself around me. I am no stranger to you, as you are no stranger to me." He watched as her lips parted into a smile.

The only reason why she was feeling awkward, was because she knew eventually she would have to share with him secrets. She trusted him, more than anyone. But would he listen to silly confessions of a silly little girl? "I'm sorry Tom." She said with a slight laugh. "It's really not you. Honestly…I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Promise?" Tom asked.

She nodded, "I promise." and with a small laugh she continued, "I saw Professor Dumbledore waltzing with The Grey Lady next to his classroom."


	12. Kevin Encott's Suicide

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Kevin Encott's Suicide_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Tom woke early the next day, skipping Breakfast and heading off down to the courtyard that lead off to Hogsmeade. It was cold, much more colder than it had been on Halloween. He tied his scarf around his neck just as an icy breeze came through. Lacrimosa was no where to be seen. There were others gathered around, from all three schools. He spoted some of Lacrimosa's own friends, but they didn't seem to notice him. Did she stand him up? In that instant, hands moved forward around his head from behind, covering his eyes.

"So which do you think came first…the chicken or the egg?" Her sweet voice filled the air. But what a bizarre question to ask. He decided he wouldn't answer. He reached up prying her hands away from his eyes turning around with her hands still in his to see her beaming face. "Good morning, Tom. Ready to go?" She poked her face forward a little bit, making a funny face. She had kept her promise…the real Lacrimosa had returned to him.

"Whenever you are." Tom replied.

"Good, because everyone seems to be leaving…and I have something to show you!"

"The same thing?" Tom asked.

Lacrimosa shook her head, "No, something else…it's a secret…and I know you can keep secrets." She winked a little and then turned with Tom to follow the others. Instinctively he placed his arm around her shoulders, and this time without hesitation he could feel her slender arm around his waste holding on to his robes.

Hogsmeade was bustling as ever, filled with old witches and wizards, and then students. "Where are we going?" Tom asked as she lead him straight into the town and took a direct left just after The Three Broomsticks. "The Old Shack?"

"Yup. Come on Tom!" She ducked out from under his arm, grasping a hold of his hand before he could protest. What was so interesting about an old shack? Regardless, he let her take him by the hand, leading him away. They finally came to a small hill, barred off with a barbed wire fence to the old shack. She released his hand, clasping her fingers together in front of her. "Here it is…" She said quietly.

"What's so interesting about it?" Tom asked.

"Nothing to interesting, just… no one can get inside! Look Tom, there are no doors, no windows!"

He took a second glance. He had seen the old shack before, but actually found nothing interesting about it. How could he look over something as common as windows and doors? Lacrimosa was right, the shack had nothing interesting about it, except for that little tidbit. He felt compelled to find a way in. "How do you--"

"Get in?" Lacrimosa finished for him. She smiled, taking a step forward next to him, releasing her hands from each other. "I know the answer to that."

"How?" Tom asked.

"Do you remember…back in our 5th year, when we first became prefects? And then…"

Tom knew what she was talking about. It was when he had finally opened The Chamber of Secrets. And that foolish girl Myrtle had gotten in the way. The entire year was chaotic, during the climax of that year Lacrimosa had disappeared. "And then you disappeared." Tom finished. "Just before the death of that girl. I thought--everyone was thinking that you were dead."

Lacrimosa shook her head vigorously, grasping a hold of her robes. "I thought I had found the culprit of the attacks. Three days before the death of Myrtle, I was on the stone steps just outside of where Hagrid's Hut now is. I swear to you, I saw a shadow sweeping down the grounds…and before I knew it I had my wand drawn out and I was following it."

"Did you catch it?" Tom asked.

She shook her head again, "No... but something else caught me."

"What?"

"The Whomping Willow." She watched as Tom held back a smile, even though it was a serious matter. She laughed a little too. "Well.." She finished, "Somehow I managed to get tossed under the trunk where the shadow had disappeared into. And…upon landing, I lost consciousness."

"So that's the truth of it." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa nodded, "But that's not the good half of it. I woke up from what I guessed to be hours later, which turned out to be days later. I found a way to get into the old shack there!"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? I heard that Dippet, Dumbledore and Merrythought had found you."

She shook her head this time, "No… I wasn't dreaming! I really wasn't! There really are windows, but they're all boarded up, and there's some sort of charm on it which keeps it all concealed. But anyway, I did manage to get out the way I came in… I also found a way to stun The Whomping Willow."

"Stun it?" He replied.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'll show you, I promise."

He smiled a little, noticing that the icy air was getting to her, her cheeks were turning a rosy color, her lips slightly reddened. "You're cold." Tom said. She smiled, nodding slightly, "Here… you look like you need it more than I do." She watched as he removed his scarf, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You don-"

"Hush, Lacri, besides, you look good in Slytherin colors." She blushed a little, giving him a slight laugh before thanking him. "Well come on… let's get something warm to drink."

"I'd love to."

He turned his back to the old shack, walking. He expected Lacrimosa to follow but he did not hear her footsteps at all. He stopped, turning to see what was wrong with her. And there she stood looking up to the sky, holding out her hands. Snow was falling all around them. She looked beautiful standing there, smiling up at the sky even though she seemed a little pale today. Her eyes moved from the sky, to Tom. He approached her again. "You never did answer my question about the chicken and the egg." She laughed.

He shook his head, "I really wouldn't know how to answer that or the purpose of that question. But how about this…a chicken egg will hatch a chicken and was laid by a chicken. Or I could say… the question didn't specify that the egg had to be a chicken egg."

"All very true answers…" Lacrimosa laughed. She reached out taking his hand into hers, "Shall we?" She asked. He hesitated for a moment savoring the way she had taken his hand. What was wrong with him? He had sudden urges to many things, but none of this was like him, nothing at all. And it all stemmed from her. He couldn't decide whether he liked this emotion or not.

Together they walked back into town, towards and into The Three Broomsticks. The place was half full, with students gossiping mainly about the recent news of Grindelwald. "I'll go get drinks, you go find a seat, will you?"

Tom nodded, watching as Lacrimosa swept off towards the counter where a small line was formed. He looked around for a place where they could at least have some privacy. There seemed to be none. His eyes crossed over a dark hooded figure in a far corner. A white finger slipped out from the figures robes, curling towards itself, asking Tom to join whoever it was. He narrowed his eyes, looking back to the counter to find that Lacrimosa was still waiting to be served. He made his way though the tables towards the hooded figure and sat down opposite of whoever it was.

"I have the information you seek." a voice whispered from beneath the robes. At once he recognized who it was.

"Very good, Evy…" Tom replied back in a whisper. He turned his chair to the side so as to keep a good eye on Lacrimosa.

"The one who attacks the girl."

"Lacrimosa." Tom corrected.

Evy let out a low laugh, amused by the correction. "The one whom attacks Lacrimosa, was near to her…and very far to you…the one whom you hated the most for trying to take her."

Tom gritted his teeth together, his nails digging into the table, "Are---you---sure?" He said trying to suppress his anger.

She laughed again drawing her white hands back into her robes, "Am I sure? Oh Voldemort… Veritaserum never lies. Shall I do your bidding for you?"

"I will deal with it." Tom replied. His eyes flashed red and he watched as Evy stood up with a small laugh, walking out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Who was that?" Lacrimosa said. Tom relaxed his grip on the table, looking up at her as eyes drifted away from the door where Evy had left down to Tom. She set down a warm bottle of butterbeer and sat down next to him.

"No one…" He forced a smile. He looked at her, her face had returned to its original color but her lips still a little red. She had truly been betrayed by Encott. Tom was going to murder him, his heart was dead set on it. "Have you lost consciousness lately? Felt ill?" He suddenly asked.

The question was startling, she set down her butterbeer, her eyebrows knitted lightly together. "No…no not since that time in…" She hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Tom replied.

"Actually, I shouldn't keep it from you since we're together, you know. But I've lost consciousness nearly two times since the day we were dueling in The Defense Against The Dark Arts…I didn't want to worry you, it's probably nothing, I am fatigued lately."

"You'll get better soon, regardless." Tom replied.

She smiled, nodding. Her eyes were drifting around the room, where she could see several students staring at the two of them together. It seemed like Grindelwald wasn't going to be the only thing gossiped about.

Tom took notice too, at how many were staring, pointing and whispering. He didn't care really, in fact he enjoyed them being gossiped about. He had nothing to hide, nothing to fear. No other girl in Hogwarts came as close to what he wanted then Lacrimosa. Pureblooded, beautiful and powerful.

They finished their butterbeers in silence and then left The Three Broomsticks. "I just remembered…that today is going to be terribly busy, what with the Slug Club and then that Quidditch match against Durmstrang."

"You were chosen for that?" Tom arched a brow.

"Leafwood was elected as Captain, he's the one who chose. Quite silly, I told him I was to busy, but he insisted. And well…I couldn't turn him down, he was practically begging." She looked at Tom as he seemed to be a little annoyed with the fact that she agreed.

"I'm sorry… I really…was hoping to spend the rest of the day with you, but perhaps if Hogwarts wins, we can celebrate together." He didn't say anything after that. His mind was only on killing that filthy mudblood.

"Tom?" She spoke up after the moment of silence. He looked towards her and smiled, reaching out for her hand this time showing her that he wasn't angry with her. "I have some presents to buy, want to come?" He nodded, following her off into a sweet shop. It was noon before they decided to return to Hogwarts, they crossed the bridge with several other students that were singing the school song.

_ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,_

Lacrimosa laughed, holding on to Tom's hand carefully, she began to sing along to in a very pleasant voice.

_ Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,_

Tom watched her as they continued across the bridge. Mindful of her singing alone. He averted his eyes when she looked towards him gripping her hand tighter. They crossed the covered bridge, the song just nearly finished. He could feel Lacrimosa's hand loosen in his as they arrived in the courtyard.

He turned his head back towards her, as her singing had stopped.

_ Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

"Lacrimosa?" Her hand slipped out of his, and she fell forward onto her knees dropping her bag of presents she had bought. She was on all fours, grasping a hold of her chest.

People all around had stopped to observe, a young mousy looking girl ran from her friends screaming out "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Tom knelt down to her side, touching her gently he could hear her trying to catch her breath while she began to speak, "I feel so…" She murmured. "Weak…why is this happening now?"

"Lacrimosa…you can hear me right?" He asked, attempting to pull her up.

"Tom…" she moaned quietly. She paused closing her eyes, her breath slowing at an easier pace now. "I'm fine…" She murmured as he helped her up. He reached forward, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked like she had just woken up from a bad dream and couldn't tell about it.

"You are sure?" He replied.

"I am sure…" She reached down picking up her belongings. "Head rush…maybe." she muttered under her breath. Tom shot her a look of disbelief, he knew what it was, it was that sniveling coward that dare call himself a wizard. Oh how he was going to enjoy killing him, he had to find Evy first. He grasped Lacrimosa by the small of her waist, helping her into the castle and to the Gryffindor Tower even though she protested the whole way that she was 'fine'. He ignored her, her words not reaching him, all he could think about was killing Kevin and how he was going to do it without getting caught.

Leaving Lacrimosa in the care of her friends, Tom bolted down the steps and onto the first landing right as it began to move. It was daylight out… it would have to wait. His mind wandered, when would be the appropriate time? The Quidditch Match of course… where everyone was going to be. For now he had to play it off that everything was going to be fine.

The stairwell came to a halt at the time Tom pushed his plans into the back of his mind. He proceeded further down the stairs into the dungeon and to Slughorn's classroom.

Outside Evy stood against a wall with her arms crossed waiting for him. Her left eye had a dark purple ring around it, and her lip cut up. He arched a brow, keeping his distance from her even as she smiled. "What happened to you?" He asked coldly.

"Hmnn…" Evy said silkily. "Why do you care?"

"Well…if you don't want to tell me, it's none of my concern." Tom replied in a hushed voice.

Evy glanced at him then moved her eyes onto the other side of the hall. "The Encott boy found out I was slipping him Love potions…it was quite amusing to see his face all twisted and horrified…and then he attacked me." She laughed sadistically. Tom narrowed his eyes, he had come across some sick people, him being one himself. But Evy was probably at the top of the cake. Smiling a little he crossed his arms looking to her.

"How would you like to get even with him?"

"I can do that fine without your help." Evy retorted.

Tom forced a laugh, "Well then… how would you feel about helping me get my revenge on him?"

"Wasn't that the plan in the first place? Finally being put to action after I told you about Encott's little excursions with cursing that Nitelord girl?" Evy unfolded her arms, nodding her head a little to Slughorn's classroom and then prompted him to follow her a little ways down the hall. There they continued their conversation.

"I want him dead." Tom said lowly. He watched as a twisted smile formed on Evy's pale face a small gleam in her eyes telling him that she wanted nothing more than that to. "But before you kill him, I would like to have a little word with him."

"Playing with my catch, are you my lord?" Evy cackled slightly.

"Well I can't let his manners go unchecked before he dies. There's a Quidditch game in two hours," He paused glaring at Evy's malicious smile. "In a half an hour… you bring the boy down to the grounds where The Whomping Willow is, but stay hidden until you see my signal, use the Imperius Curse if you have to."

Evy bowed low, "I guess I'll be seeing you then." She brushed past him, turning sharply into the hall on the right. The Slug meeting was probably commencing now. He rolled his eyes lazily, walking into the classroom.

"Tom m'boy!" Slughorn sat behind his desk surrounded by all the students he had picked out from this year and previous years. Some with familiar faces such as Malfoy and Lestrange.

"Hello Professor." Tom replied with a forced smile.

"Where is Lacrimosa?" Slughorn asked.

Clenching his fist Tom forced an even bigger smile, "She fai--"

"I'm right here." The door opened up at the back of the classroom, everyone looked up to see her closing the door behind her and walking briskly up to the front of the room where they all were. "Sorry I was late…" She bowed her head in courteously.

"Mnmn! It's alright, I'm glad you both came… now for the introductions, we'll start with the youngest, Lacrimosa I believe you already know him, this is Brian Yates." Lacrimosa nodded to the young boy she was giving lessons to, he smiled a little and then looked towards Tom who didn't seem to be smiling. "Then Melissa Baxford, Marina Rose, Agustus Leafwood, younger brother to Alastor Leafwood. Right, then over on the right of me is Toby McLauhfilyn and his sister who is very excellent in potions, Sarah McLaughfilyn."

"It's very nice to meet you." Tom and Lacrimosa seemed to reply at once. They looked towards each other with amused expressions and proceeded to seat themselves next to a few chairs just as the newer students reached out their hands to shake.

"So, as I was saying… when Muggles get these things called The Chicken Pox, its absolutely horrendous, nasty little blotches on the skin, puss spewing--"

Lacrimosa cringed, "Oh Professor…" She turned on her charm, "Didn't you hear that Eric Merrins brewed a correct batch of Amortentia?"

"He did?" Slughorn was sidetracked. Which was pretty easy to do when a bad student such as Eric Merrins could accomplish such a feet. "Well tell me, did you see it work?" Everyone watched as Lacrimosa touched the side of her lip as she thought about the answer.

"Maybe I did… maybe I didn't…" She hesitated, examining each face that seemed to be interested. She forced a smile, "Alright…alright… he did… and it was quite strong. He hid a small vial behind a suit of armor on the third floor… and as witness everyone that walked by was stating what they smelled."

"Ohohoho…" Slughorn seemed pleased to hear this, he caught the looks of the first years and then smiled, "Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. Amortentia can be recognized by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, its steam rising in characteristic spirals and its ability to smell differently to everybody. It takes quite a bit of effort to brew… I have some here." Slughorn rummaged around in his desk, pulling out a glass of pearly liquid and then removing the stopper. At once smells released into the room, different to everyone. "What do you smell m'boy?" He looked towards Brian.

Brian looked puzzled for a few moments before deciding what he was going to say. "I smell… my mothers spaghetti, grapes and oranges." Slughorn let out a light chuckle and then looked towards Lacrimosa.

"Care to share, Ms. Nitelord?"

Lacrimosa forced a smile, "Morning mist, Lavender and summer rain… when the air smells really sweet before it falls." Tom looked at her oddly, was that really what he smelled like? Then Slughorn questioned him.

His first initial thoughts were something unacceptable, he took in another smell of the potion and said, "New books, the night air and white-plum." He turned his head to see Lacrimosa looking his way, a small smile on her lips.

She averted her eyes to her watch and gasped, "Sir! Quidditch Match! Gotta go!"

Slughorn looked at his own watch, almost nearly gasping himself, "Right! Everyone dismissed! Hope to see you all down on the field!"

Tom followed Lacrimosa out of the classroom, she pulled out her wand pointing it towards the stairwell that lead up to the upper levels, "_Accio Quidditch Robes!_"

"We've got some time before the match… care to show me how to get into the old shack?" Lacrimosa hesitated for a moment looking between him and the staircase.

"Well…" There was a whooshing sound and a bundle of clothes flew into her arms. "Come on then!" She beamed and lead him up to the first floor and out onto the grounds where the Whomping Willow was. "See that knot there?" She said pointing to a rather large bump on the side of the tree. She pulled off her cloak and set it down while fiddling with her sweater, with a wave of her wand she made it disappear. "Like this…" She then pointed her wand towards a small stone on the ground pronouncing _Wingardium Leviosa_ the stone flew up in an instant and she directed it towards the knot on The Whomping Willow. Tom watched as the tree's branches shot up in an erect manner. She then pointed towards the base of the tree, "And down there… is how you get in…"

"I see…" Tom said silently, "You should meet your team at the Quidditch field…"

"Are you sure? I mean…" She hesitated before remembering that her broom was still in Gryffindor Tower, "_Accio BlazeWing!_ You can come with me if you'd like."

"It's alright Lacri…I'll see you down there okay?" Tom watched as she half smiled half frowned until her broom came whizzing by. She nodded grasping a hold of it and hopping on taking off with one final look back at him as he grew smaller and smaller.

"You can come now…" Tom murmured. He turned to see Evy marching out from the shadows of a large rock, Kevin Encott being held at wand point.

"Quite a clever little girl isn't she?" Evy snickered.

Tom didn't reply as he repeated the same actions Lacrimosa had shown him to stun the tree. The branches flew up again and he lead Evy towards the base, ducking down low and stepping down. The path was clear but rigid, but he soon found a doorway leading into the old shack. He smiled a little leading them down a hall towards a cracked door. He pushed it open, finding an empty room with a single broken chair inside. Lacrimosa was right… there were windows… just bewitched to make it appear on the outside like there were no windows at all. His eyes moved around the room until finally he turned to Evy who still held Kevin Encott at wand point. He didn't say anything, he just gazed dully around as if nothing were wrong.

"The Imperius Curse?" Tom asked.

Evy smiled nodding her head, "He's weaker then I thought…"

"Remove your hold… I want him conscious of the pain he's going to feel." Tom hissed.

Evy's smile faded, she moved her wand to the side and crossed her arms in a child like manner. Kevin lunged forward nearly falling to his knees gasping out for air. He looked as if he had ate something distasteful, something positively wicked. He poked his head up his eyes focusing to see Tom before him with his wand out.

"Y-you! Where am I!" He took a step backward bumping into Evy who let out a harsh laugh to let him know she was present as well. She circled around him, brandishing her wand clearly so that he could see it. "Witch!" Kevin bellowed, "How does your black eye feel?"

"Quite good actually… didn't you know, I enjoy pain?" Evy replied with a twisted smile.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Riddle?"

"That's Lord Voldemort to you." Tom replied coldly. He took a step forward, his eyes flashing red. Kevin took a step back feeling around in his robes for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Evy said in a mocking baby voice. She held out his wand for him to see.

"That's mine---give it back!"

"I don't think so Encott…" Tom replied coolly.

"Shove it, Riddle…I mean… Voldemort." Kevin retorted. He watched as Tom smiled a little colder and more sadistic then he had seen him before. His heart was racing, what where they going to do to him? Where was he? How did he get here?

"I heard an interesting story just this morning…"

"What that you're a rotting bag o' bones?" Kevin replied sharply.

Still Tom smiled in amusement. He held up his free index finger shaking it from side to side, "_CRUCIO!_" He watched as Kevin flew down upon all fours screaming out in pain fingers clenched to his body. Tom waved his wand, and the curse ended.

"Y-y-you fowl--" Kevin watched as Tom raised up his wand again in a threatening manner, he swallowed hard narrowing his eyes and then Tom spoke again.

"Lacrimosa Nitelord… you've been cursing her haven't you? Causing her to feel those pains and then rendering her un--" Tom paused as Kevin let out a laugh.

"What of it, Voldemort? If I can't have her then nobody can--"

"_CRUCIO!_" Tom pressed his wand further into the air, wanting Encott to feel excruciating pain. His screams filled the shack as he writhed around on the floor. Evy stood with her arms folded behind them, the screams were music to her ears. Finally Tom removed the curse again, kicking Encott onto his back, "Now you know, the pain in which Lacrimosa has suffered." Tom said in a slight whisper.

Kevin forced a laugh this time, his eyes screwing around in his eye sockets, a maniac grin plastered upon his face. His true colors had come out. "I'll make her suffer some more… that I will…she could never be with you Riddle!"

Tom shook his head, smiling, "She's mine now… and you." He looked down upon Kevin with a look of death, "You will die…"

Kevin's smile faded, his face turning white by the moment, "You cant!"

"Oh…but I can… You should be honored that it won't be me who will kill you." Tom stood up straightening his robes, "_CRUCIO!_" Kevin began to roll around writhing in pain once more. It was only this time that his eyes screwed up into the back of his head and he lost consciousness. Satisfied, Tom tucked his wand back into his robes turning to Evy who was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "Use the Imperius Curse on him…as a Grand Finale of tonight's events…dear Encott will hang himself."

Evy's grin grew wider as she past Tom, "You go on ahead, My Lord… It's my turn to have some fun… But he will be down there for his final act."

Tom's eyes lingered down on the unconscious Kevin for a moment or too. He turned steadily on his heel walking out of the old shack.

Lacrimosa stood in her full Quidditch attire. Her broom at her side, Leafwood pacing around back and forth while straightening out his teammates. Alex nudged her slightly, distracting her from her empty thoughts. "You okay Lacri?"

She turned her head, nodding slightly. "I hear that Durmstrang is pretty good when it comes to Quidditch."

"Really?" She replied back in an equal hushed voice. "How fairs their seeker?"

Alex shrugged, "I dunno… but I hear that their Beaters target seekers often…"

"Oh…so that's why Leigh was invited, just in case I should be knocked off my broom by an angry bludger." Lacrimosa replied. Alex laughed, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"I have your back, Lacri."

Lacrimosa giggled, "Yeah, I know you do… especially during the last game, last year… you didn't hit me with one bludger… but two."

"That second one was not my fault." Alex frowned.

She laughed even more, "I thought I was going to loose my handle on the broom. Especially by the time that third bludger came around."

"You can be such a tomboy Lacri…"

"Alright! This is it! Everyone to their places! Chasers! Terrance, Markham, Adams!" Two boys and a girl lined up in front of Leafwood their brooms on their right. "Beaters! Alex Ferguson! Miley…that's it… Keeper…. Hart if you please… stand behind Miley, she doesn't smell." Laughter erupted in the room as Miley, a girl standing at about 5'7'' with dirty blonde hair blushed immensely. "Lacri… to the back. Alright perfect… are we ready?"

"AYE!" Everyone shouted.

"I miss my brother." Alex let out a pitiful moan.

"Get off your soap box." Markham replied.

Alex turned his head back to Miley with a cheesy grin, "That's okay, I think Miley will make a perfect NEW brother." Everyone laughed again, Miley included.

"Alright, alright… let's go kick some Durmstrang butt."

"Lame sounding, Leafwood!" Alex shouted out.

"Shut up."

They left the locker rooms in laughter, filing out onto the field. The stands were practically packed everyone cheering and shouting. And a familiar voice could be heard over all the commotion, "_**And here we have it folks! The competing team consisting of different house members from our very own Hogwarts! In the lead we have our keeper and three chasers starting out with Captain Leafwood from Hufflepuff, Terrance Ford and Tim Markham from Slytherin followed by Veronica Adams! Their beaters is one of the infamous Ferguson brothers, Alex from Gryffindor accompanied by the 5'7'' beauty Miley from Ravenclaw! And finally, the very talented witch Lacrimosa Nitelord from Gryffindor! I don't know about you folks, but this is surely one heck of a team put together, will the Durmstrang's stand a chance?**_"

Cheers erupted from the Hogwarts side of the stadium, it was certainly different from a regular match with just houses playing against each other. In the near center of the field where they were headed the Durmstrangs stood in a 'V' form with their seeker in the middle waiting for them. The Hogwarts teamed lined up the same, Lacrimosa finding the center a tad bit uncomfortable.

A witch; with short black hair stood in between them. "Mount your brooms!" She ordered. In unison they mounted. The Durmstrang's mounting in a more military style. They watched the witch carefully as she pressed a tarnished silver whistle to her lips. Lacrimosa's eyes were on the case however… she had to watch to make sure which way she was going. Her eyes drifted over to the other team for a moment towards a young man who was strongly built. His hair was shaved and black, and he had a small goatee. He was staring at her.

_Creepy_…Lacrimosa averted her eyes back to the case where it was tossed open, the Snitch was naturally the first to take off, soaring high into the sky and disappearing from view, the Bludgers following suit but remaining visible. The whistle blew and then the Quaffle was thrown into the air. The team split apart in an instant, Leafwood heading off towards the goal post, Alex and Miley with their bats in hand circling high above.

"_**And the game is off to a good start! As you can see folks, Leafwood is at his very best tonight, blocking the first few attempts to get the Quaffle in!**_" Lacrimosa was higher than the rest, her eyes searching steadily for that light gleam of gold. Down below she could see the Durmstrang seeker flying in an oval. His tactics much different then hers. "_**Oh! And Miley is going to feel that in the morning! What a blow to the backside! Hit by a rogue Bludger!**_"

Alex turned his broom sharply, pulling along side of Miley to make sure she was fine. She shook her head and in an instant Alex took off to the other side of the pitch where he spotted a Bludger heading for Terrance. Suddenly the crowd burst into shock, everyone's eyes looking towards one of the Durmstrang Chasers lying knocked out on his broom high above the stadium. "_**And Ferguson hit's a very nice Bludger into Wilhelm Dimitri's head! He's not having it well of with the TriWizard Tournament or here today on the Quidditch Field at all!**_"

"Ha!Ha! Take that you Bulgarian!" Alex shouted.

"_**And it looks like we have an attempt at Haversacking! Looks like Madame Nora is calling the fowl! Hey! Don't throw cabbage at--**_"

Over on the other side of the field, Veronica Adams held the Quaffle in her hand, racing forward at full speed on her broom, whizzing through the air, her eyes set on the goal. A Durmstrang Beater by the name of Anya flew into her direct path causing Adams to swerve, rolling her broom in the air. In mid-roll she tossed the Quaffle from her hands towards Terrance, he missed the ball and dove towards the ground after it, only to be chased by Anya, followed by Adams.

"_**And here comes Anya up with the ball, it appears she's dismounting her broom! She's swept the Quaffle into the goal post! Ahh bad luck Leafwood! But here comes recovery, Markham has recovered the Quaffle from Wilhelm Dimitri who has regained consciousness! Better keep a close eye on Alex and those Bludgers, mate! Ooh! And Durmstrang's Keeper is targeted by Miley!**_" Miley spun through the air her bat ready, she swung her arm back and then forward with full force directing it towards Durmstrang's Keeper. "_**A direct hit! However he's much more tougher then that! He's still on his broom! In the meanwhile, look at Joachim! Durmstrang's Seeker is on the ball as he races forward to catch The Golden Snitch! Did he catch it? Ahh! No…phew he missed it!**_"

Lacrimosa smiled to herself, reaching around her neck pulling her goggles off and then onto her face.

"_**I think Lacrimosa may be up to that challenge of getting The Golden Snitch! And Markham makes a goal! Setting the score's even between Durmstrang and Hogwarts!**_"

She dove down into the center of the field her eyes catching a hold of that familiar gold gleam in the corner of her eye. The Golden Snitch had just passed her! She turned her broom sharply flying past Joachim, the Durmstrang Seeker. For a moment or two she averted her eyes back. He was following her.

"_**Another score is made by Gryffindor! 20 to 10!**_ _**The Beaters appear to be getting fed up with each other! Cylus has returned fire upon Ferguson!**_"

"Boo! You can do better then that! Miley can hit better than you and she's a GIRL!" Alex shouted. A cabbage flew through the air and he dodged, looking up, "Cabbage?"

"Watch out!" Miley came out of no where shooting a Bludger off in no particular direct, colliding with Alex.

"_**Madame Nora would of called that Blatching just there, however the circumstances seemed that neither of Gryffindor's Beaters were paying attention! Who in the name of Quidditch is throwing cabbages into the field?! And there goes the Bludger! Oh! It's just hit Lacrimosa's broom tail and flew back hitting Joachim square in the jaw, the two are split up!**_" There was gasps in the crowd as Lacrimosa was being hurtled through the air on her out of control broom towards what would have been the Hufflepuff stand. The wall seemed to be getting closer and closer. She pulled up on her broom, spinning a complete 360, planting her feet firmly upon the stand walls and took off into the air again. "_**And Lacrimosa recovers from what would have been a horrendous accident!**_" Her eyes refocused and she turned her head sharply to the left to see that Joachim was on the chase again, she saw The Golden Snitch once more as it flew up past her into the sky. She followed it, ahead of Joachim her hands clenched tightly around the head of her broom.

"_**And the Seekers are at it again!**_"

Gasps and awes escaped from the crowd, "_**Durmstrang comes back to tie the score! Miley knocked off her broom but recovered with a quick summoning charm! Nice work!**_"

She was almost there… The Snitch almost in her hands. "Watch it!" Alex shouted. For once this averted her attention. She came to a halt as The Snitch dove back into the sky, she followed it, Joachim falling into a halt as well. A Bludger flew into his abdomen, throwing him against her broom knocking her out of it. "_**Lacrimosa falls off of her broom! But she's still going after the falling Snitch!**_" There was no time to think, she drew out her wand, summoning her broom as she fell. She turned her head back towards the fast approaching ground, shoving her wand back into her robes, screams and gasps escaping the crowd as they all watched.

Up in the stands Tom raced towards the edge, watching as Lacrimosa fell towards the ground with her arm extended for the Snitch. It was suicidal, "Someone do something!" There were shouts in the crowds. Lacrimosa grasped her hand around the tiny golden object turning quickly in the air, her BlazeWing just now swerving through the air nearly hit by a rogue Bludger, she reached out her free hand, keeping a tight grip upon The Golden Snitch that no one knew she had caught yet. Her hand tightened around the broom coming to an abrupt halt.

"_**It seems Gryffin-I mean Hogwart's Seeker is going to be alright! But did she catch The Golden Snitch?!" **_Lacrimosa opened her hand while dangling in the air as her broom slowly descended. Her thumb and middle finger around the center of the Snitch. Cheers erupted from The Gryffindor side while a few cabbages rained down into the field but missed Lacrimosa, shouts of disgust coming from Durmstrang.

"_**That's it! Lacrimosa has caught The Golden Snitch, awarding Hogwarts one hundred and fifty points!**_"

"Aye Aye! Nice going Lacri!!!" Her team flew down to greet her.

"Watch the Cabbages!" Alex shouted. Cabbages that rained down from above were now bursting into confetti bright glittering colors streaming down upon both the winning and loosing team. The two teams met face to face down at the base of the pitch, shaking each other's hands.

"You play well…" Wilhelm Dimitri said with a slight smile.

"You do too… it was a good game." Leafwood replied. Over on his right hand side Joachim approached Lacrimosa who was pulling off her goggles, he first saluting her, then taking up her hand without permission, de-gloving it and kissed it. She blushed heavily, wanting to pull back but couldn't without seeming too rude.

"Ooohh!!!" Alex shouted with a laugh. "Looks like you've got an admirer Lacri! Better not let Tom see that!"

Joachim raised his head smiling, "I never know a girl with guts like you. I respect you."

"I…err…thanks!" Lacrimosa felt relieved to reclaim her hand, she pulled her glove back on and the teams finished congratulating each other.

High pitched screams erupted from the stands, they turned quickly as a body fell threw the air a rope tied around the person's neck. He hit the end of the rope, it recoiled, snapping his neck, and silence washed over the entire stadium. "Who…" Lacrimosa could hear Alex murmur but he could not finish his sentence.

Who was it? Lacrimosa focused her eyes as she clasped the wobbling Golden Snitch in between both of her hands. Her eyes widened and she quickly freed one hand bringing it over her mouth as she gasped. "It's Kevin!" She said in a hushed voice as she took a step back into the safety of her teammates. By now Dippet and the other faculty were shouting orders to evacuate the stands and the field. And all Lacrimosa's eyes could linger on was Kevin's motionless body dangling from a rope around his neck from the stand. She disliked him, and maybe even hated him but she never wished to see him like this.

Kevin Encott was dead.


	13. The Crystalline Catacombs

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_The Crystalline Catacombs_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

The news of Kevin Encott's death had traveled around quickly. It shocked and frightened many and rumors were being spread that someone had thrown him off of the stand. It was as bad as Tom's 5th year when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone was always keeping their head low and whispering about who might be the culprit. It was only until a week later that the Ministry ruled out fowl play and deemed that Kevin Encott had killed himself. But on what grounds? Why did he kill himself? This remained a mystery to everyone except Tom and Evy. Dippet had held a small service in his honor, even though the knowledge was widely known that the boy had killed himself. Mournful words were spoken that day, mournful thoughts and faces.

Despite the upcoming festivities, Lacrimosa remained mute about what had happened. Even though Teachers and Friends and even Tom questioned how she was feeling, she would simply shake her head, smile and say she was alright. Tom watched her carefully, she was much like a flower at this point, living and then withering away. It had been at least two weeks since Kevin Encott's suicide and everyone could still see it upon her face. It frustrated Tom at how she could mourn his death for this long and he didn't know what to do to fix her.

Tom watched her carefully from the other side of the room. Slughorn crossed his view and then he felt his heavy hand upon his shoulder. Tom looked up nearly having to peel his eyes away from Lacrimosa, then Slughorn leaned in and whispered. "_Have you tried making her feel better about it?_" What business of it was his? Tom scowled in his mind, and then finally gave a little nod. "_Talk with her…laughter will heal her._" And with that Slughorn walked away. In all honesty, Tom didn't know how to make Lacrimosa laugh, she would be just like opening up the Chamber of Secrets; a complete mystery to how it worked, except he didn't want to waste five years on trying to figure out Lacrimosa.

The bell rang, Tom followed her out of class, before he could reach her she had disappeared from view. Frustrated and let down, Tom proceeded to his next class where he spent the entire time thinking of how he would 'make her feel better'. After classes he hunted her down, but no one knew where she could be found. It was then with his last hope, Heidi had appeared with Jocelyn beside her. "You're looking for Lacri, right? We heard from Leafwood." Heidi said.

"Yes." Tom replied.

Heidi and Jocelyn exchanged nervous looks and then looked back towards him, "We thought you should know…" Heidi slowly said. "That if you're looking to make her feel better; I mean I'm sure you've talked to her---and all." By now he was frustrated with her stuttering, and each passing moment where he could of found Lacrimosa she could of up and moved to another part of the castle or the grounds. "Just don't talk about Kevin, she's confused about it all." Jocelyn said finally.

"Where is she, then?" Tom replied.

"Down by The Black Lake, the place where you and her became a couple, you know?" Jocelyn replied. Without a word of thanks, Tom ran past them, through the halls and down the stairs into the grounds towards The Black Lake. He stopped several feet just before reaching her, she had her wand out and was at the edge of the water. Her feet were bare and her robe lay on a log with her belongings. Then he saw it; Lacrimosa took a step forward onto the water and walked out a little ways where she would of probably been thigh deep into The Black Lake. He walked forward watching her as she spun around once; the water spouting up beneath her with several spheres of water forming and then encircling her. She had mastered the elements. She summoned the spheres before her, each circling each other and then forming into a larger sphere nearly two times the size of her. "You've done it."

Tom said out loud. She gasped, turning around, the water sphere bursting against the surface of The Black Lake, spraying her with water.

She seemed embarrassed at first, and then a smile formed on her face, her real smile. She laughed for the first time in weeks, waving her wand and stepping down from the disseminating water spout and onto the beach. It was quick, like the first time; Tom pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and she did the same too, they released each other after a few moments. Tom looked down upon her face, reaching forward touching her warm cheek with his index finger, tracing down where the water had spilled across her face. "It was nice…up until the point where you lost concentration."

"Your fault, you startled me." She laughed.

Tom smiled, leading her over to the log. He looked down at her slender feet which were shaded red from the freezing water and air. "Aren't you cold?" He asked. She nodded slightly, pulling her socks and shoes back on. He reached beside him, pulling her cloak over her shoulders, she nodded a quick thanks. "How was the test? Judging by your performance just now, you probably passed."

She nodded again, "Thanks to you, of course…" she sighed a little bit and smiled again. "You're worried about me."

Tom swallowed hard…worried about her? Was that what he was? He placed his arm around her shoulder, deciding that maybe he really was worried. "You've been less than yourself since the incident. But from what I gather you haven't cried."

"I feel sorry for him…that's all. And Evy, I saw her…she doesn't seem to upset about it, which has me suspicious." Lacrimosa replied.

"She deals with the loss in different methods." Tom replied.

"Inhuman more like it." Lacrimosa mumbled. Tom smiled a little, was she more right then ever. She hardly even knew Evy and she hit the nail on the head with the suspicion and calling out Evy for who she was. Still it was a little frustrating how he couldn't get through to her, if she had known the reasons for her sickness, would she have felt the same way towards Encott? What would she feel if he died?

"What matters now, is that we live."

She looked up at him again with those words. He was right, there was nothing more she could do about Kevin's death. She nodded, with a true smile again. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better. It was unfair to you and everyone else about the way I was acting." This was true, and he wouldn't say anything to contradict her. For a moment they sat in silence until Lacrimosa spoke again. "The Yule Ball is in a few more days, and then we get to go home! Mom say's she's excited to see you after all of these years."

"I hardly remember her." Tom replied. How true this was, even though Mrs. Nitelord had accompanied Lacrimosa all of the time to Kings Cross, he never had the chance to see her there.

Lacrimosa laughed lightly, "She probably hardly remembers you either, so it all evens out, right?"

"I suppose so." Tom replied.

"I received a clue today… for the Second Task." She reached into her cloak pocket, pulling out a sheet of rolled up parchment and then read out loud. "_You walk into me and the light fades, the darkness within consuming all men. Where its dry and warm, cold and wet, here you must seek what has been taken from you yet. If you figure me out, you'll be the first to search around!_" Lacrimosa rolled it back up, holding it in both hands, "A riddle." She said not able to help but looking Tom's way.

"Don't give me that look…" Tom scolded.

"Oh come on, I'm just messing around." She replied.

He frowned, "It's not funny."

Lacrimosa laughed again, tucking away the piece of parchment, "Looks like ill have to figure it out over Christmas Break."

"By then you could be the last one to search for whatever is going to be taken." Tom replied.

He watched as she thought about this for a few moments. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips together for a moment and then recited the clue to herself in a silent voice.

"Walk into me and the light fades…walk into…" She looked towards Tom, "A room then?" she asked.

Tom shook his head, "To obvious… it's cold and wet…so maybe… a cave?"

She jumped up, her cloak falling off her shoulders and she turned back to Tom in a frantic manner, "That's it!"

"It could be." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa shook her head, "No, no! There is another word for it, a dungeon…cave…ohh… it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't spit it out…" She began to pace back and forth, her thoughts lingering. Tom knew what she was thinking too.

"Catacombs." The word slipped out.

"That's it! _You walk into me and the light fades, the darkness within consuming all men. Where its dry and warm, cold is wet._ Catacombs! And since the TriWizard Tournament is being held around Hogwarts--"

"The Crystalline Catacombs?" Tom asked. Lacrimosa nodded and without thinking, leaned forward kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widened as she pulled away and picked up her things, "You're a genius Tom! I'll tell you if I got first or not!" And he watched her as she ran back towards the castle, the happiest he had ever seen her. After she had left, Tom reached up placing his palm flatly against his cheek. He could still feel where her warm lips pressed against his skin tenderly. His heart was racing slightly as he replayed the short-lived moment in his mind. She kissed him…she actually kissed him.

He looked up towards the school where Lacrimosa was probably racing down the halls towards Dippet's Office.

"I know it! I know what it is!" She said in between breaths as she entered. She paused, leaning against a marble table at the door, finding that Michael Schmitt was already there with his Headmistress, Madame Noirelle."

"What is ze meaning of zis?" Noirelle looked down upon Lacrimosa.

Dippet smiled, "You'll have to excuse Lacrimosa. As a Head Girl she is permitted into my office at all hours, even if she means to wake me from a dream about sugar covered crickets."

"Sorry Professor." Lacrimosa bowed her head low, "Madame Noirelle…Monsieur Schmitt." The very fact that Lacrimosa had used a bit of French while addressing them redeemed her. Noirelle no longer looked upon her as if she were nothing. She turned her head away with a small smile, sort of permitting Lacrimosa to approach.

"Such 'e beautiful name tha' iz though… Lacrimosa…" Noirelle murmured.

"Thank you Madame Noirelle…"

"Where zid such a name come from, my dear?" Noirelle now looked at her with the utmost interest.

"I was named after one of my ancestors… though…her full name was Lacrimaria"

Noirelle smiled again, nodding and then patting an empty seat next to her. Dippet smiled noting to himself how easy it was for Lacrimosa to get along with others and to make sudden knew friends even if the first impression wasn't all that great. "Now, Lacrimosa, I am sorry to say that you weren't the first here…as you can see, Monsieur Schmitt and Madame Noirelle were the first to my office." He looked to a disappointed Lacrimosa. "But the good news is, that you are second. So, if Madame Noirelle will permit you to speak--"

"Of course zhe can!" All eyes were upon Lacrimosa now. She blushed a little, sitting forward. "The clue refers to The Crystalline Catacombs."

"Zhe is good Professair." Madame Noirelle said. Of course Lacrimosa took this as a clue as to be modest, she bowed her head in thanks.

"But not as quick as Monsieur Schmitt, and Madame Noirelle… I am sorry if you will excuse me, I must be--" She got up from her seat, only to be called back by Dippet who was smiling warmly.

"Keep smiling Lacrimosa."

She smiled without thinking about it about it, but was still confused by what he had meant. Lacrimosa turned on her heel walking out of Dippet's Office. She spent a few moment's walking alone by herself, replaying the moment in her mind where she had kissed Tom on the cheek, and the way he had looked when she had done it. It was terribly amusing to her, yet made her smile to herself and blush.

"What are you smiling about, hmmnn??" She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Alex leaning on her with Jocelyn on her other side. "We haven't seen you all rosy like this in ages!"

"Where did you come from?" Lacrimosa avoided the question.

"From the girl's toilet on the floor below this one; Where do you think we came from Lacri? You walked straight past us with that girly little grin of yours and walking around like you were in some sort of haze, what's got you under the spell?" Alex replied.

Lacrimosa stopped, she blushed a little and smiled. "I'm sorry that I did that to the both of you… it's just that…" She broke free from Alex's hold doing a hop and skip and then turned back to them, "I'm really happy!"

Alex rolled his eyes looking towards his girlfriend. He crossed his arms, and Jocelyn did the same thing. "What's your psycho evaluation Dr. J?" Jocelyn looked towards Lacrimosa now looking her up and down, and after a few moments Jocelyn smiled.

"I'd say this one is ready for the nut house."

"HEY!" Lacrimosa narrowed her eyes and put on the angriest face she could. They caught her on her bluff and began to laugh, she joined them. "Come on… I have some things to send to my parents before the holidays come around--"

"Great! We do too, and on the way you can tell us what you were grinning about!" Alex and Jocelyn approached her, turning her on her toes and almost dragging her from her spot until she realized that they were only trying to push her to walk. "Want to know why you're going to tell us, Lacri?" Alex asked as they walked up the moving staircases.

"Why's that?"

"Because Dr. J says so." Alex pointed to Jocelyn who seemed rather amused by their private joke. "So did you figure out your riddle--I mean clue?"

Lacrimosa laughed a little as they approached The Fat Lady's portrait. "Lacrimosa Nitelord, it is time to change the password. But before you can what is the curre-"

"I know I know!" Lacrimosa replied harshly, she moved forward, "The password is Butterscotch, the new password shall be…" Lacrimosa hesitated despite The Fat Lady's angry stare.

"What's the password going to be? I don't have all day!" She said harshly.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Lacrimosa replied. She sighed heavily and then finally an idea came to mind, "The password will be Escapade!" she said cheerfully. The fat lady bowed her head, and her portrait swung open to reveal the hole in the wall.

"You still didn't answer our question!" Alex said.

"Oh right… must of slipped my mind." She replied. "The Crystalline Catacombs."

"Blimey, you get to see all of the exciting stuff!" They immediately took a seat by the fireplace, Lacrimosa feeling rather cold sat down on the floor closest.

"What's so exciting about a tomb full of dead-"

"It's not really full of dead people, Lacri. Before they sealed it up my dad went down there when he went to Hogwarts; Oh hey Zack." Zack entered the room plopping himself down next to Lacrimosa on a big throw pillow. "What you all talkin about?" He asked.

"Lacri next task is In The Crystalline Catacombs, I was just telling her that it's not full of dead people." Alex replied. Zack smiled tapping Lacrimosa lightly, "He's right you know? The Crystalline Catacombs are kind of like ancient runes."

Lacrimosa could say nothing. It was like ancient runes? It intrigued her, she hadn't read on it much except about its location. Perhaps even Tom would find it interesting.


	14. Yule Ball and The First Kiss

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Yule Ball and The First Kiss_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3... That's it! All together now! You've got it!" Dumbledore watched as the Gryffindors and the Slytherins danced elegantly around the room. When he was satisfied with their form he gave a small hearty chuckle clapping his hands together, signaling them to halt. They did so, bowing to each other like Dumbledore had taught them to do so. In one corner of the room sat the bubbly Professor Slughorn, and next to him the avid reporter, Renalla Marchkinsons. The two of them chattering away like school girls. "I think we've got it all down…" Dumbledore said softly. He paced in between them looking into their eyes with a kindly smile. "This is our last meeting, and I believe that you all have been taught to your fullest extent in the art of dance…you are dismissed."

Several students clapped Dumbledore on the back as they passed him to leave the practice room. Before leaving, Dumbledore eyed Tom and Lacrimosa as they gathered up their things, he passed her a book with gold scribbles on the cover. For a moment or two she glanced at it, and thanked him. Perhaps he was wrong about Riddle? Still, he didn't trust him, he didn't trust the idea that he found an interest in Lacrimosa.

"Careful… it will hex you if you open it plainly like that." Tom said. Lacrimosa watched as he took her hand into his, using her index finger to circle over one of the curviest spirals that could be distinguished from all of the others on the cover. The book gave a little sputter, shooting out purple smoke and white and blue sparks. "There you are…" He released her hand and opened the book.

"Oh wow…" Lacrimosa said as she touched the pages timidly while reading. She flipped through the pages looking for the most important topic. _The Crystalline Catacombs_ when she found it, she pulled out a silver bookmark placing it in between the pages and then closed the book. "Thank you, this will help me immensely, if only I could know what it was of mine that they took." She said placing the book inside of her bag.

"Nothing's missing from your belongings then?" Tom replied following her out the room. She shook her head. She had searched every night since she received the clue on what could have been taken from her. "Then maybe it hasn't been stolen yet." Tom added. Well that was considerable, after all she still had everything her possession. And when they were going to go home for the holidays she was opted to take her belongings with her so she could keep track of them. There was so much to do this winter.

"I hear that there is going to be a game against Beaux-Batons."

She looked back his way with a bit of a startled look. "Oh… Leafwood didn't tell me a thing, I'll probably be hearing about it later." She hesitated for a moment holding her hand to her head.

"Lacrimosa?" Tom pulled her back by her shoulder, his eyebrows knitted together.

"It's nothing… just a headache." She replied hastily.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Were the attacks coming back? How was that possible? Encott was dead. He watched as Lacrimosa shook her head, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She appeared to be fine at that moment. "Are you even taking care of yourself?"

"I am sleeping if that's what you mean." She laughed. "Probably just a migraine from thinking about to man--Tom what are you doing!" He grasped a hold of her wrist pulling her off to the side. For a moment when she caught a glimpse of his eyes she could of swore they flashed red. Tom forced her to the wall bringing his hand to her forehead. "Tom…there is nothing wrong with me."

He looked down at her, he wasn't satisfied in the least bit. "If it happens again, I want to know…" He removed his hand from her forehead. She seemed frightened when she nodded. Tom straightened his robes, while looking at her. "I mean it." She nodded again, following him down the corridor and up a flight of steps to the Library.

They didn't talk much after that. Lacrimosa stared down blankly at the pages of the book Tom had given her. Her thought's more on what had occurred in the hallway. She bit her lower lip a little unnerved about it.

"What's wrong?" She heard him ask.

"You've scared me that's all." She replied. He said nothing back, she looked up to find him looking at her almost expressionless. "I mean…"

"Sorry." Tom replied suddenly averting his eyes from hers. There was something about those eyes that made him feel strange things. He couldn't help but look back, as if she was calling him back with those eyes.

"It's nothing… I don't want you to worry to much about me… I'm in perfect health! Except for those internal scars you know…" She laughed. He smiled and stood up from his chair. "Going to the Restricted Section?" She seemed disappointed.

"Yeah… there is something I stumbled--" He stopped himself. Why was he willing to chatter away about his findings?

"Upon something?" Lacrimosa finished his sentence. She watched as he smiled, shaking his head, he stepped closer to the table, reaching over and picked up her hand, pressing his lips gently against her soft skin. She blushed, and tried hard not to smile to much.

"I'll be back, eventually."

Eventually usually meant two hours later. But she didn't mind, they needed a little space. She nodded to him as he walked away. Her eyes drifted down to the book, where she found it easier to concentrate now.

_The Crystalline Catacombs were sealed off after the strange disappearance of a young boy who was later found dead in The Black Lake. Even though the two are far apart from each other, the Ministry of Magic suspected fowl play within the Catacombs, and that the body was disposed of in The Black Lake. The killer was probably hoping that the Grindylows would take care of the body. _

That was disturbing enough as it was. She looked further down the page skipping the part about the dead boy.

_Nevertheless, The Crystalline Catacombs are a mystery. Being only one of the fewest places where rare crystals can be found, normally used for keeping memories, or even preserving prophecies. Not much is known about what the inside of the catacombs look like, but it is said that various creatures can be found inside. A common one is the pixie sprite, a small creature only identified by its light, usually traveling around in small packs while emitting a soft crying sound. The worst creatures known to The Crystalline Catacombs are trolls._

"Comforting…" Lacrimosa murmured to herself. Good thing she had time to prepare before The Second Task. She yawned, stretching her arms. She felt unusually tired and a little fatigued. _Maybe I'll just rest my head a little bit…_ she thought to herself as she folded her arms over her book and rested her head within her arms. She blinked a few times before finally closing her eyes, sleep was taking over.

Behind several shelves, Tom poured through books that he had not yet read, and still he had dozens of sections to go through. Why the Librarian didn't bother to organize the books really bothered him. It was his new excuse anyway to go through the Restricted Section of the Library. He waved his wand, throwing two books up to the top shelf where they belonged and two more filed out. He did this for another half hour or so before the light of the windows faded and candles started to light up on their own. He turned away from the books, walking down the isle, wondering how Lacrimosa was doing with her own research.

And there she sat, sleeping peacefully upon her book.

"Poor dear…" He could hear the Librarian say. Tom approached her, careful not to stir her sleep. He wanted to observe her closer. When he neared her, she moved slightly letting out a soft sigh. Even in her sleep she used Occlumency. He guessed that she had no choice since she knew a lot about the Ministry. Oh how she looked at peace when she slept. He reached over quietly, and as gently as he could touching the back of her head.

"Lacrimosa." He said quietly, but she did not wake. This time he knelt beside her, shaking her gently, "Lacri? Lacri, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, at once catching his. Blinking several times she finally lifted her head.

"I fell asleep." She said in a dreamy voice.

"I noticed." Tom replied.

"For how long, do you know?" She looked at him as she fixed her hair.

"I really don't know."

"I was having a nice dream." Lacrimosa replied, a soft smile forming on her lips. "But I…can't really recall it." She laughed. Tom frowned, he was interested to hear her dream but was let down. He stood up, helping her pack her things. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked him.

"No, not today…" He replied back. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your Common Room."

"We missed dinner didn't we?" She asked looking toward her watch. It was only ten minutes until dinner. "Oh… I guess we didn't…funny how dreams can make time seem to fly." She stood up, drawing her wand out of her robes. "I'll just send these up to the Common Room." And with a wave of her wand they disappeared. Tom did the same, and together they left the library.

The Yule Ball was right around the corner. And every day that passed more and more people began to gossip about it. More and more students frantically searching for their partner to the dance. Everyday Tom watched as girls ran around chattering like a bunch of fools, giggling and gossiping as he passed by almost as if it were February and it was Valentine's day. It was until the night where Tom pulled on his dress robes did he try to question himself about why he was going to The Yule Ball. "Remind me again, Abraxas." Tom said. Malfoy looked his way, throwing his long white blonde hair to his back. What could he say?

"A decision, my lord… to woe a certain young woman." Tom turned to him, their eyes connecting. He nodded a little accepting the answer. "Are you ready?" Malfoy asked. Tom nodded, walking side by side with him out of the Slytherin Common Room where they navigated Hogwarts further and found themselves in front of The Great Hall where numerous people, some with their partners, and some without were gathered around. The doors were open to the outside where it was snowing gently, Durmstrang students and Beaux-Batons pouring in from their vessels in which they arrived. Each one finding their partners and gathering up into small groups spaced out from others to giggle and chatter about the night ahead of them.

"If you'll excuse me my lord, I have my own lady to attend to." Malfoy nodded his head to a young Slytherin woman with equal or similar blonde hair wearing a black evening gown, Tom recognized her at once as one of Slytherin's prefects. He nodded to Malfoy and watched as he made his way over to the young woman. Where was Lacrimosa? He took a step backwards looking around.

Evy had passed him, wearing her usual malicious grin as the Beaux-Baton TriWizard Champion held her by the arm and traveled into the crowds of students. "_Got your next victim already, eh?_"

"Ahem…" He heard Malfoy cough. He looked his way to find that his minion tilted his head towards the staircase. Tom turned quickly to see Lacrimosa step out from around the corner. "_Stunning_" Tom felt breathless as he looked up. She was wearing a strapless white dress, the hem dyed a sea green gradient. It fit her so perfectly, nothing to extravagant but nothing to dull either. Her hair was pulled back neatly with strands framing her face, a sprig of white flowers in her hair. One thing Tom had taken notice to, was that Lacrimosa didn't take care to wear vast amounts of jewelry like numerous other girls. Instead she kept it simple, wear her ears were pierced she had put tiny pearl earrings in, careful not to let some other object outshine the best attribute about her, which was her eyes.

Lacrimosa began to walk down the steps. Blinded by how beautiful she looked, Tom nearly had forgotten his manners. He made his way up to her, extending out his hand to her. She blued, placing her hand within his. Tom closed his hand around hers after kissing it gently, "You look…amazing." Tom half choked on his words.

"Thank you…" She blushed. He took a hold of her arm, leading her by her arm down the steps. By now the doors of The Great Hall had opened and students were filing inside. "I'm a little nervous to be honest, are you?"

"No, not really…just relax."

"Lacrimosa, Tom… this way… right behind Michael and Evy."

Lacrimosa bit down on her lower lip as the trumpets of the band inside sounded. Evy and Michael began to walk, and they followed close behind. The students and teachers had formed a walkway into The Great Hall, which was decorated like an ice castle. The ceiling was bewitched to look exactly like the outside except with an aurora weaving in and out.

The students were clapping as they took their places. Lacrimosa and Tom at the middle of the dance floor. There was a slight rapping sound, notifying her that the band was about to start up. Tom immediately placed a hand on her waste, in parallel she placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder and they joined hands. The band started up and the TriWizard Champions at once began to dance the same dance that they had practiced for months.

Lacrimosa felt at ease now, her concentration only on Tom, their eyes locked together as if he was diverting her from looking at everyone else. Soon, they found themselves being surrounded by people. Lacrimosa broke eye contact with Tom to take a look where Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress Noirelle were dancing gracefully past them. She smiled looking back towards Tom. "I guess this isn't so bad." She said to him.

"I'll have to agree." He twirled her around just as the song ended.

"Ahh there you are Lacrimosa! May I have this next dance?" Dippet had stepped out onto the floor and took notice to Tom with a smile, "That's if, Tom will be willing to let you go. I can't very well dance with Michael Schmitt or Wilhelm Dimitri." Lacrimosa nodded, she had no objection to it and then looked to Tom who sort of reluctantly nodded.

"And I will take Tom's arm!" Professor Merrythought had come in from the crowd.

"Very well then, it is settled." Dippet said and at once the two were separated. Tom watched as Dippet floated around the room with Lacrimosa, he was probably telling her some sort of joke for she was trying to suppress her laughter. She looked Tom's way several times with a bit of a wink, he couldn't help but smile.

"You dance well, Mr. Riddle." He heard Merrythought say. And unconsciously he replied, "You too, Professor." The song ended after a few minutes, Tom and Merrythought bowed to each other. She thanked him and soon joined up with Slughorn. He found Lacrimosa standing alone at the edge of the dance floor, she looked towards him smiling brightly, her cheeks rosy from laughing and dancing. She made her way towards him, taking him by the hand.

"Shall we go relax for a bit?" She asked. Tom was heavily relieved to hear her say that. He took her arm into his, leading her out of The Great Hall and onto the grounds, it had stopped snowing for now, the air was icy but it held a comforting feeling to the both of them.

"Are you cold?" She shook her head, breaking away from him to a clearer spot where she could look up at the stars. He joined her, looking up as well. "Strange how one can feel alone looking up at the night sky." Tom said quietly. She looked towards him sort of shocked that he said that. "What?" He asked.

"I never thought I would hear something like that from you, Tom." She replied.

"Why do you say that?" He faced her now.

She blushed a little bit trying hard to avoid his gaze, "It's…embarrassing to say this myself, but you seem like the kind of person that is sure of everything, that's not afraid." He reached forward touching her cheek gently with his fingertips. "Sorry…I-I… it's just how I see you."

Tom said nothing as she shyly pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's okay." Tom empathized. He brought her close again, taking in the warmth of her body. She smiled this time, but up at him. They were closer then they had ever been before, and to shy to say anything more about the moment they were in. Their eyes were locked into each others as they had been in The Great Hall, on the dance floor.

He reached up again, touching her face gently, he didn't hesitate leaning forward, pulling her quickly into a deep kiss. Her eyes widened in shock but she did not pull away. Bursts of uncontrollable magic erupted from her body and faded off into the distance, it was her first kiss.

She closed her eyes, taking his hand within hers, entwining their fingers together feeling closer to each other then they had ever been before.

((_Lacrimosa and Tom's first kiss and with each other!_))


	15. Nitelord

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Nitelord_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"Well girl's like gifts." Lestrange murmured. Malfoy hit him over the back of his head with a small leather bound book.

"Well spotted." Malfoy sneered. Lestrange made a face at him and then sat back in his seat, watching as a drunken old man licked a small puppy dog on the nose and then laughed insanely and put him on the table. "Get her a puppy."

"They're smelly mongrels." Tom replied dully.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, obviously Lestrange was lacking in certain…tastes… He wrinkled his nose and then turned back to Tom who was staring off into space with a hand against his throbbing temple. He seemed a little annoyed and a little lost. Tom wanted to get Lacrimosa a present for Christmas, but what would she like?

"If I may, my lord… why not get her flowers?"

"Flowers die in a matter of days, Abraxas." Lestrange sneered. That was well pointed out, even if Lacrimosa had really liked flowers.

"Jewelry then, girl's really like jewelry." Malfoy took a swig of his butterbeer. Tom rolled his eyes his way, it was a good idea, it did cross his mind once. "I've got just the place where we can look!"

"Oi, wait for me." Lestrange said nearly tripping over himself as he followed them out of _The Three Broomsticks_. Malfoy marched them down the street and to the left where a goblin's shop was. They stepped inside and at once there were funny aroma's filling their nostrils, a musty but bearable smell. There was a dim light as they filed into the center of the shop. On each wall there was a glass case bearing different types of jewelry and small pocket knives. "Hello." Malfoy said in a cool and unusual tone towards a Goblin who sat behind another glass case serving as a counter.

"Mr. Malfoy, back for more business are you? It's good that you are staying with that woman, she brings me good business as long as she is dating you." The Goblin replied with a small evil grin and chuckle.

Malfoy was forced to laugh, "No…I'm afraid you won't have my business today."

"Oh?" The Goblin leaned forward looking at the three young men. He gave Lestrange and Tom a good hard look before finally pointing to Tom with a devilish smile, "You then." He chuckled, "You are the one I will be doing business with today." On normal circumstances, Tom would have been curious to ask how he knew. But instead his eyes wandered to the different glass cases, trying to figure out what would be ideal for Lacrimosa. Necklaces? No… Lacrimosa only ever wore one necklace that he knew of and it was a crystal on a silver chain. And most of the Goblin's wares were too gaudy.

"Might I suggest something that reflects her personage?"

"Something simple then…simple but elegant, that is Lacrimosa." Tom replied. He could see long dangling earrings and thick heavy broaches in another case. He made a face and then finally looked to where the Goblin was sitting, his case was full of rings. "A ring." Tom said as he approached the cases.

"If it's something simple you are looking for, you should look to the left of the case."

Tom did so, finding that the right of the case was really as gaudy as the necklaces on display. The left was no different with a few exceptions, regardless he found them all distasteful. "That little silver one there… how much is it?" Tom asked pointing to a tiny silver ring engraved with flowers.

The Goblin gave him a look, curious as to why he would want to buy a simple thing like that. He grunted low haggling the price within his head and then said, "Ten Galleons."

"Fair price." Tom rummaged into his cloak, pulling out ten galleons and tossing them onto the counter. The Goblin merchant looked each piece over carefully and then nodded, he pushed the glass aside on his side of the counter and moved to pluck out the delicate ring Tom had picked out. The Goblin placed it within a black velvet box, and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas." He grumbled.

"Thank you, Grimmly." Malfoy nodded and followed Tom and Lestrange out onto the street.

"Rutty Goblin was going to try and charge me 25 Galleons." Tom murmured under his breath as he opened the box.

"It was a nice choice though." Malfoy said.

"You're such a suck up." Lestrange replied.

"Shut up the both of you." Tom pulled the ring out, examining it.

It was missing something he thought, he motioned for the two of them to follow him off to the side where he picked up a bit of snow, placing it into the palm of his hand along with the ring. The two of them watched eagerly to see him perform magic. Tom brought out his wand, waving it around his palm, the snow increased, wrapping the ring up in a frozen cocoon. He shoved his wand into his right pocket and broke upon the odd shaped snow ball to reveal the ring more sparkling then ever, but with a tiny flower on it with a crystal embedded inside of it. "There we are… " Tom said holding up the ring for his minions to see. It glimmered in the light, sparkling at different angles. He was sure she was going to like it, he thought as he placed it back in the box and into his empty cloak pocket.

By now students were preparing to leave Hogwarts for the holiday's. Dippet was kind enough to lift off the spell that stopped anyone from Apparating in and out of Hogwarts, however only within The Great Hall and in Dumbledore's office were Lacrimosa was going to meet Tom. She entered the room, her broomstick and trunk floating in behind her. "Evening Professor." She said warmly.

"Evening Lacrimosa… going home right away, are you?" He looked up from his desk.

"Yeah… after all I have to take care of that…business." She said rather sourly. Dumbledore nodded as Lacrimosa approached his desk, she set down a small tin of what appeared to be lemon flavored cookies. He laughed thanking her and then there was a small cry from the stand beside his desk.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you, Fawkes." He was beaming with color, and he spread out his wings as Lacrimosa neared, singing calmly. Dumbledore watched as Lacrimosa produced what he had told her was Fawkes favorite meal, fire.

"Merry Christmas Professor!" A young girl ran into the room carrying a sack of her belongings and then disappeared into nowhere before he could reply.

"Pleasant." Dumbledore chuckled. He turned his head back to see Lacrimosa giving Fawkes a good scratch behind his non-existent ears. "Will you tell your mother and father I said Merry Christmas? Even though I may be popping in for some of that delicious Egg Nog your mother makes."

Lacrimosa turned her head to him smiling, "I will… just as long as you promise to not let Dad Apparate under the influence of alcohol. One of the nurses at St. Mungo's nearly lost her head at the sight of it."

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes…yes I believe you're right, this time if he wants to go somewhere I will be the designated Apparator." The two of them laughed together, by now Tom entered the room, his own broom and trunk following him as well.

"Going to the Orphanage this year, Tom?" Dumbledore asked with interest. And before he could answer, Lacrimosa intervened.

"Mom's invited him over this year for Christmas Break, so you'll be seeing him too."

"I look forward to it." Dumbledore said. He watched as Lacrimosa joined up with Tom, she turned on her heel her trunk dropping to the floor and she grasped a hold of her broom, "See you later Professor Dumbledore! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Tom! Lacrimosa!" He watched as Lacrimosa and Tom disappeared in an instant.

They reappeared in a living room together. Tom landed on the coffee table with his trunk, and cracked it in two causing a stir from the kitchen. Lacrimosa laughed at the sight and reached out to help him up.

"Sorry about that, your parents must of rearranged." Tom replied. She was still laughing when she helped him move his trunk off of the broken table.

"Lacri? Lacri, is that you? What on earth was that noise?" A voice called out.

"Nothing Mom! Tom just Apparated---" She tried to suppress her giggles. "Onto your coffee table and broke it! No worries, I've got it!" She pulled out her wand, "_Repairo_." She pointed her wand to the table and the two halves mended back together as if nothing had happened, "I won't tell her how bad it was if you wont." Lacrimosa said.

"In that case, just better not say anything at all, eh?" Tom replied with a smile.

By now Mrs. Nitelord had appeared from the Kitchen, beaming with joy, "Lacri! Lacri.. It's so good to see you, come here girl!" he pulled at her daughter's hand and hugged her tightly.

"Hi mom." Lacrimosa laughed.

"You've gotten thinner, look at you! You haven't been eating well…" Mrs. Nitelord fussed. Before Lacrimosa could protest, her mother caught sight of Tom. "Tom Riddle! My what a handsome boy you have become! Come here let me take a good look at you." She brushed passed Lacrimosa quickly, embracing Tom. He didn't really care much at this point, he forced a smile as Mrs. Nitelord looked him over, "Why… you really have grown into quite the young man." and she pulled him into a tight hug again. This time Tom looked up at Lacrimosa with a plea for help, but found none with her. For she was enjoying his harmless torture of physical contact.

Mrs. Nitelord finally released him, taking a step back, "Where is your father?" She looked to Lacrimosa, "Vincent! Vincent Nitelord you come down here this instant and greet your daughter and our guest!"

"I'm coming woman!" Mr. Nitelord had shouted from upstairs. There was a silent pop and he had appeared before them. His eyes drifting down towards the table at first and then to Lacrimosa and Tom. He nodded at the magic used to repair it and smiled. "Lacri…" Mr. Nitelord embraced his daughter.

"It's good to see you Dad." Lacrimosa replied.

Mr. Nitelord then turned to Tom, appraising him by how much of a man he has grown into and fell into a short hearty conversation with him.

Lacrimosa felt a tug on her sleeve, it was her mother. "Lacri, we made up a room for Tom, Third Floor, next to yours."

_**BANG!**_

The house shook slightly.

"Please, don't tell me…" Lacrimosa sighed.

"Yes, Reuben is home." Mrs. Nitelord replied.

"Oh boy." Lacrimosa whimpered in the tiniest voice Tom had heard from her. He had remembered Reuben from his last visit, he was Lacrimosa's second eldest brother. The only other sibling she had left. Reuben, like his father, worked for the Ministry of Magic, where he apprehended Dark Wizards as an Auror like the rest of the family and on his spare time he would play around with his hobby of inventing things. Assuming what the loud bang was upstairs, Tom guessed that he was doing exactly just that.

Lacrimosa lead him to his room opening the door to find that everything was clean and dusted as well as neatly arranged. "Here we are." Lacrimosa stepped into the room, making her way towards the large window at the far end of the room which opened up to the snow covered hills at the back of the house. "It feels nice to be home." She murmured to Tom.

"For some." Tom quietly replied.

She turned to him, walking his way with a small hopeful smile on her face, "Don't be so glum, Tom. Enjoy yourself while you are here, okay?" She was relieved to see that he smiled back at her. "Well anyway, I've got to bring my own thing to my room. Which is on the right of this one. _Accio Luggage!_" She leaned down kissing Tom gently on the cheek, which he had grown quite accustomed to. It made him feel many things. "I'll see you downstairs." and with that she left, closing the door behind her.

Lazily he waved his wand, all of his things flying out of his trunk, drawers of the dresser at one end of the room opening up and his clothes folding themselves neatly inside of the dresser followed by a few personal items and then they shut themselves in the next instant. He waved his wand once more, the trunk placing itself at the foot of his bed and his broom towards the far corner of the room.

It was a nice place to live. He stood up walking towards the window where Lacrimosa had looked out, he crossed his arms thinking about his sweet, beautiful Lacrimosa and kissing her. It was making his blood run hot. At least he wouldn't be in that Orphanage again, not after this year. He could do what he wanted to do and continue with his plans to find immortality. And Lacrimosa… he would probably marry her. It suddenly occurred to him on how he could use the ring, instead of it being a mere gift. With it he could bind him and her together, for he couldn't see her with anyone else but him.

Tom made up his mind, he was going to propose to her.

He made his way downstairs, pausing just before reaching the floor. He could hear Mrs. Nitelord fussing over Lacrimosa again. "Are you sure you're alright? Look at you!"

"It's the TriWizard Tournament… and everything else…if I would of known that I'd be doing THIS much I probably wouldn't have put my name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Still, you have to admit if you end up on top, you'll have eternal glory." He heard another voice that was unfamiliar to him.

Tom stepped down walking into the kitchen. "Hello Tom! Have a seat, make yourself comfortable." Mr. Nitelord said. Tom did so, seeing that Reuben had come downstairs and was probably the unfamiliar voice.

"Nice to see you again Tom." Reuben reached over and they shook hands.

"You too." Tom replied.

"Anyway, we're going to get your health back up Lacrimosa, if it's the last thing I do--"

"Ohh mum…" Lacrimosa groaned and dropped her head into her crossed arms on the table.

Mrs. Nitelord finished washing her extra dishes, drying them with a flick of her wand and then turned back to the table while preparing dinner, "Well then Tom will tell us… how has Lacrimosa been in school?"

At this Lacrimosa shot her head up, shooting Tom an forced her way into his mind, "_Please, whatever you do, just don't tell her about that fainting incident! I will never hear the end of it!_" Tom looked between Mrs. Nitelord and Lacrimosa. "Lovely…" Tom murmured. "Just a few headaches every now and then, but she's been great. You can even--ow!" Lacrimosa had kicked him roughly in the leg. She had never been so violent.

"Ask who?" Mr. Nitelord seemed interested.

"He was going to make a joke about Owle Ishoz." Lacrimosa intervened.

"By the way, your rutty bird is in my room." Reuben replied.

"He's not rutty." Lacrimosa retorted.

Reuben stiffened up, narrowing his eyes, "Well he sure does make a racket when you're not around."

At this Lacrimosa narrowed her eyes, suspicious of him.

"Has he been out?" She asked.

"Err…I think?"

"Been watered?"

Reuben hesitated.

"Been FED?" Lacrimosa sounded a little more angry.

Reuben let out a small chuckle, "Oh…that's what you're supposed to do it."

"Reuben Godric Nitelord!" Lacrimosa stood up.

"Lacrimosa Lenne Nitelord!" Reuben mocked her as she marched away.

"Did you really not feed it?" Tom asked.

Reuben looked up with a large grin. He laughed a little and shook his head. "No, I was just having a bit o' fun with her. She can be quite temperamental when it comes to that bird. Bet you've never seen that side of lil' Lacri have you, eh?"

"It's not funny Reuben." Mrs. Nitelord scolded in between cutting up vegetables and throwing them in a large cauldron.

"Sorry Mum." Reuben replied.

"Don't apologize to your Mother, apologize to Lacrimosa." Mr. Nitelord replied.

So this is what it was like to be involved in a family. Quite irritating actually, Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord wasn't so bad, but other siblings…kind of reminded him of the Orphanage. Boy, was he glad to be an only child, and to be free of the Orphanage. Mr. Nitelord prodded at Tom a little, "So Tom, what are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I want to teach at Hogwarts." Tom replied as Mrs. Nitelord set down several glasses full of water.

"So young!" Mrs. Nitelord said. Tom smiled a little and then looked towards Mr. Nitelord who seemed to be impressed by the idea.

"And what would you teach?" He asked.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"A young man after my own heart! Lacrimosa tells us you're a top model student at Hogwarts, I hope you get the job."

"Thank you." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa came back into the kitchen, her eyes locked on to Reuben. "You're a fowl git." She scorned him.

"Sorry Lacri." Reuben laughed. I drank down the rest of his water and let out a heavy sigh. Apparently his drink wasn't water at all. "You should of seen your face though." Reuben replied.

Lacrimosa rolled her eyes, "I've moved him to my room anyway, where the air is actually breathable."

_Touché_ Tom thought as he watched Lacrimosa move to her Mother's side, aiding her. "So what are you working on, Reuben?" Tom asked.

Reuben grinned, nodding his head in approval. Finally someone that seemed to be the least bit interested in his work. "I'm sure you've heard of Nicolas Flammel, well I'm trying to make my own Philosopher's Stone…it's not going well right now." Reuben lowered his head a bit, "But I'm sure I can do it one day…it's about as troublesome as making a wand."

"You make wands?" Tom replied.

"He tried…" Mr. Nitelord said over his muggle newspaper. "Making wands is not his talent."

"Thanks Dad." Reuben replied and then looked back towards Tom, "Anyway… I used Maple and managed to get a hold of unicorn hair. Mr. Ollivander was there when he did it, nearly got kicked in the face that we did…let's just say, I made the wand, but Mr. Ollivander is better at it, best leave the wand making up to him."

Tom arched a brow, "What did you do with the wand?"

"It was going out of control, so I could do the only think I knew how to do… snap it in two…such a shame…I kept the pieces as a memento though."

"You keep a lot of things as a memento, your room is disgusting." Lacrimosa added.

Reuben smirked, leaning in whispering loud enough for only Tom to hear. "My little sister… so cheeky, but I adore her to pieces."

For a family of Aurors, they hardly spoke of Dark Wizards. Or really anything involving the ministry. What was it? Because of him? He couldn't guess why they never spoke of Grindelwald, or of Azriel. Tom had found moving pictures of Rez around the house, but none of the sister that murdered him. He guessed that the family tried hard to help Lacrimosa not remember that day and maybe perhaps not even remember it themselves. After dinner, they did sit around the fire place with a hot cup of cocoa in hand and listened to Lacrimosa tell her story about The First Task since her family wasn't there to see it.

It was funny, hearing Lacrimosa tell it. She had kept out the parts such as hearing a voice that was really Tom's. Or the part where she lost consciousness…it was like she was shielding them from herself.

"And The Yule Ball?" Mrs. Nitelord beamed.

Lacrimosa laughed slightly lowering her head. There was only one part of that night that really stuck with her all along. And she dared not to repeat it to her parents. She looked towards Tom, and she could tell that he was thinking the same thing by the way he looked at her.

"Ahh…Lacri and Tom sittin in a--"

"REUBEN!" Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord shouted.

"Wot? Sorry… it's just good to see that my lil Lacri has gone and found herself a boyfriend."

Lacrimosa turned red, burying her face within her hands, "Good grief, you're probably the most embarrassing brother on the face of this planet." Lacrimosa cried. Tom laughed with the rest of them.

"Sorry, sis, I really don mean to be… but I am happy for the both of you, better than being with that rotten Encott-Egg."

Lacrimosa looked up, her face had returned to its normal color however it was expressionless. Mrs. Nitelord slapped her son against the leg before turning back to Tom and Lacrimosa, "Well now, it's getting late, you can stay up a little longer if you'd like but Mr. Nitelord and I have got to be getting to bed…we have a meeting tomorrow. Reuben you're on your own, remember?"

"Yes mum." Reuben replied dully as his parents got up. He stood up himself, patting Lacrimosa on the head, "Gnight sis, Tom…don't be snogging, kay?" And with that he Apparated out of the room.

Lacrimosa sighed heavily, laying flat on her back over the cushions on the floor. "Sorry about all that." Lacrimosa quietly said while looking up at him.

"They're…" Tom paused looking for a decent word in his vocabulary. "Charming." He said. She laughed at this, "But don't worry, it's all very entertaining to me."

"So you're enjoying yourself?" Lacrimosa asked. Her eyes were reflecting the fire from the fireplace, which was attracting him.

"I am." Tom replied and leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her.

He pulled away a few moments later, helping her to sit up. "We should probably get to bed too…" Lacrimosa said quietly. Tom nodded as the two of them stood up. Lacrimosa waved her wand and the empty cups of cocoa disappeared and there was a small clatter from the kitchen signifying that they were there now. Tom followed her up the stairs, the two of them careful not to wake anyone up if they were sleeping. Before she went off to her room, Tom pulled her into a strong embrace, getting in the scent of her hair.

"Goodnight." she whispered when he released her.

"Goodnight." Tom replied and retired to his own room.

He dreamed that night, he dreamt of Lacrimosa sitting in the middle of large vast green fields, humming a soft sweet song. The wind was blowing her hair back, her white dress fluttering along with it. And normally when he approached her from behind she would look up at him. She did so within the dream, standing up to greet him the smell of white-plums filling the air. Lacrimosa smiled at him, taking him by the hand, and then the dream faded into darkness.


	16. Snow Fields

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Snow Fields_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

His dreams continued on till early in the morning. He still dreamed about Lacrimosa, leading him through the darkness, a faint white glow around her body. "_This way…_" He could of swore the he heard her whisper. He followed her through a doorway. They were inside of Hogwarts Library. He narrowed his eyes looking around, everything appearing to be more still than usual. "_Come on._" He looked her way again to find that she was slipping behind a bookcase into the Restricted Section. He followed, finding Lacrimosa sitting upon one of the desks.

"What is it?" Tom's voice seemed to echo. She looked up towards the top shelf, pointing.

"_Up there…the answer you seek is there._" Tom looked up to where she was pointing at. His eyes widened, of course! _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. He forced himself awake throwing the covers off of himself, his hand gripping tightly around his wand, he flicked it towards the top dresser drawer, it opened up quickly, sending _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ his way. He caught it, throwing open the book on his lap, flipping through the pages furiously. He had found it, an object of his desire… he ran his finger down the page, his eyes eagerly eating up the very spell he wanted to know.

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting him from his thoughts. "Tom? Are you awake?" It was Lacrimosa. He tossed the book back into the dresser.

"Yeah, just woke up." He said with a fake yawn.

"Come on! Breakfast is ready." She chirped.

Downstairs he found Lacrimosa finishing up cooking. He gave her a sort of odd look. She smiled a little as he sat down next to Reuben who was reading a muggle paper. "Don't worry Tom, her cooking isn't all that bad."

"I'll burn yours, Reuben." Lacrimosa replied harshly.

"I'm only kidding sis. Your cooking is as great as Mum's."

"Tell me something Lacri." Tom said as she set a plate down in front of him and Reuben. "Is there a thing you can't actually master?"

She seemed amused by the question as she sat down beside Tom and summoned several cups of orange juice to the table with a flick of her wand. "I'm really poor at making Felix Felicis…Slughorn was most disappointed." She laughed. "And it's a little rare for me to brew a proper batch of Veritaserum."

She sighed a little, "Those two potions almost cost me my N.E.W.T's…"

"You were given your N.E.W.T's already?" Tom asked digging into his eggs which tasted quite delicious, better than the ones served at Hogwarts.

She nodded taking a sip of her orange juice, "In order to get me instated into the Ministry early."

"Oh… because of your _talents_." Tom replied.

"I still have to take two other N.E.W.T's so I'm not going to be missing out on the fun of taking them with the rest of the school." Shrugging, she continued on with her breakfast. Reuben eyed her carefully, he sighed after a moment or two shaking his head. "Weren't you supposed to go to a meeting?" Tom asked.

"I woke up late… they can do without me." He replied folding up his paper.

"Probably some dull meeting about how we're taking care of business with those dark wizards. Just recently they've allowed us to use Unforgivable Curses, trained or not."

"Shouldn't that be confidential?" Tom asked. He watched as Reuben pulled out _The Daily Prophet_, opening it up to a certain page and set it down in front of him. "Grindelwald still on the move. Ministry of Magic to up the offensive." Tom read. Reuben pointed to a certain paragraph where Tom continued to read out loud. "Even with these new precautions, the Auror department has been given explicit permission to use forbidden capturing and interrogation methods. One of these which falls under the use of The Unforgivable Curses. Dark Wizards at Grindelwald's side will know no mercy from The Ministry of Magic. The Minister has stated that he wants them dead or alive."

"That's steep." Lacrimosa said quietly.

"You're telling me. We've been given the order to fire at will, basically. Its not all that good, especially when we've got not so brilliant Auror's like Thelsley and Miles who do things without using their heads, how they got into the Auror Department I would like to know!" Reuben said in between choosing his food. He swallowed hard and sighed. "Anyway, The Unforgiveable Curses are just a last resort to me. They have given us the order to fire at will, they're not saying we HAVE to use them."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, because I will just give up on the Ministry all together. They already drive me mad as it is." She stood up with an empty plate and deposited it into the sink where it began to wash itself.

Why join the Ministry if it irritated her anyway? Tom finished up his plate to, he stood only to have Lacrimosa take it from his hands with a coy smile and turned putting it in the sink as well, it repeated the same process as it did with her plate. He watched her carefully. After all, she could hunt Azriel on her own.

"Don't worry about my plate, Lacri… ill take care of it…you go do what you wanted to do."

"Thanks Reuby…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Come on Tom!" She took him by the hand, leading him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." Lacrimosa was usually full of surprises. "Get your coat." She said and then went into her room. Had she forgotten she was a witch? These thoughts ran through Tom's mind as he summoned his black coat to him from his room. It arrived when Lacrimosa came out wearing a soft green coat with a beige scarf. "Come on, then." She smiled and lead him back downstairs and out the front door. Everything was covered in snow, it was like a world of winter. Even the small pond in front of their home was iced over. Lacrimosa lead him out behind the house to where the snow fields were.

It was as if this place were from a dream. It felt a little empty, even with the gentle icy winds against their bare skin it was as if it were unreal. Lacrimosa leaned down picking up a bit of snow into the palm of her hands, packing it down gently and tossed it up at Tom, "Hey!" He backed up startled and noticed Lacrimosa coyly smiling at him. "Oh really?" without thinking Tom reached down, scooping up a fist full of snow and packed it together just as she had done.

"Yeah, really!" She took off running towards the top of the hill. Tom threw the snowball and missed. Slightly dissatisfied he made yet another snowball with his hands as he watched Lacrimosa do the same. She tossed it down his way and he dodged but it still hit him. "Come on Tom! I know you can do better then that." Frustrated, he brushed himself off and drew out his wand sending the snowball through the air and towards her. A look of panic swept over her face, "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Nothing cheating with magic! Lacrimosa!" He smiled rather sinisterly.

She sidestepped, the snowball whizzing past her face just by inches. He could hear her let out another gasp as it came flying back at her. And finally she lost her balance tumbling down the other side of the hill. "Lacrimosa!" Tom charged up the hill to find Lacrimosa at the bottom covered in snow. He jumped down to her side. She was laughing hysterically as she brushed the snow out of her hair with her fingers. "Are you alright?" Tom reached down, helping her to stand.

"Never better." She smiled taking what snow was left on her and tossing it onto him. "Come on, I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" Tom asked brushing himself off.

"Little Hangleton, it's such a small village." She replied.

Of course… how could he forget that she didn't live that far away from his parent's hometown? He watched as she walked up another hill through the trees. Maybe this was a bad idea. What was he so worried about? She would never know the truth about what he had done. He followed her quickly as they reached the peak of the hill. Down below, over other small hills was Little Hengleton. From here Tom could see his muggle father's house, and where they had erected a new statue that featured a grim reaper with angel wings just ahead his grandparents and father's grave.

"My dad was sent down there last year, to arrest a crazed wizard who killed a family of muggles." Lacrimosa said.

"I heard." Tom replied. "Have you ever been down there?" Tom looked her way.

She looked up at him and shook her head, "Mother was much to afraid of Morfin Gaunt, of what he might try to do to Reuben or myself if we ever did go down to Little Hangleton." Tom said nothing as he looked coldly down towards the village. He didn't want her to know at all about his ancestry.

"Umm…I…" He looked her way as she timidly took a step closer to him, holding herself to keep out the cold. "I heard a rumor, that on one of those gravestones down there…is the name 'Riddle', do you think?"

"No." He said shortly. "I don't think that they are related to me at all."

"Oh…" She lowered her head averting her eyes from his. "I just thought that…"

Sympathetically he stepped closer to her this time, wrapping his arms around her. She had felt cold, almost as if the winter had drained all of her warmth away. "Don't worry about it Lacrimosa. I don't care who my parents are, or to know where I've come from." He paused thinking of what words he could choose to get her mind off of it. "What's done is done."

"You're right…look towards the future." She replied. He said nothing as his eyes drifted back down towards Little Hengleton. The future…was both very near and very far. Would he gain immortality? Would he be the most powerful wizard known? And Lacrimosa, where would she be in this picture? Right by his side of course, because she had proven herself loyal and faithful to him. Her immense power was under his control, and the only way to seal that would be to bind them together.

"You're going to catch a cold." He said. "Let's go in." He rubbed his hands over her back, attempting to conduct heat for her.

"Alright…" She quietly replied.

She turned away from him, walking down the slope. He kept up by her side even as they reached the bottom.

Laughter escaped her lips as she nearly tripped in the snow fields. It was sudden and quick, she let out a gasp. The world becoming hazy, she looked toward Tom for help. "Lacri!" He reached out for her outstretched hand, their fingers sliding by each others and she fell into the snow. There was much pain to feel, even as she tried to force herself back up onto her feet. "Lacri?" One last sound of Tom's voice and everything went black.

He shook her but she did not stir. Why was this happening to her? What was wrong with her? Clearly Kevin Encott wasn't the only cause for her ailments. Even so what would he do now? Lacrimosa had not wanted anyone to know about incidents like this. Tom placed his hands beneath her, lifting her from the ground. He could only go to a place that would be safe enough for the both of them. He disappeared with her in his arms, reappearing into an old musty house. Lacrimosa stirred slightly giving him some hope of her waking up soon.

Tom walked up to the third floor, finding a room available with a musty old bed and moth-eaten carpet and curtains. He set her down in the cleanest spot of the floor he could find then raised his wand toward the bed, cleaning it so the bed did not look so horrible. He then turned back to Lacrimosa who appeared to be in a sound sleep now. He kneeled down and once more picked her up placing her gently on the bed.

Lacrimosa slept for at least two hours. She woke up startled, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. Where was Tom? She could hear no sounds or noises, but next to her was a glimmering sphere with blue fire encased in it. Warmth was emitting from it. She felt only slightly relieved that she was at least with magical folk. "Tom?" She called out, her voice echoing.

She could hear footsteps from another room and Tom appeared through the doorway. He seemed relieved that she was awake. "You're finally awake." He made his way towards the bed and sat down next to her. "Do you remember what happened?" For a moment Lacrimosa looked at him confused. "Lacrimosa?" She heard Tom.

"I.." She hesitated for a moment. "I really don't remember anything."

Tom sighed frustrated. "You've been loosing consciousness all this year." She didn't say anything as she looked up at him. "And before you loose consciousness it seems that you're in pain."

She shook her head, "No… I'm sure nothing is wrong, see? I'm healthy as can be…" She raised her sleeves to show him her forearms in a joking way. "Anyway, where are we?"

"The muggle village…I thought you wouldn't want your family to worry." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa smiled, "Yeah… thank you." She was looking around the room with interest. "Is this…?" She looked towards him and he nodded. She grimaced a little thinking about how the muggle Riddle's were killed by Morfin Gaunt. What if it was in this room that he killed them? A chill was sent down her spine.

"This place doesn't exactly give me good vibes… can we go back home?"

"Yes, let's leave." He replied.

"Mnn… my wand?" Lacrimosa patted herself down.

"Here." Tom reached into his own coat pocket pulling out her wand and handing it to her. She pointed it towards the ball of blue fire and it extinguished. Downstairs they could hear a door open, her eyes widened. "The muggle caretaker." Tom murmured. She swept forward to him without thinking, drawing his hand into hers. He watched as the room faded around him, and then the kitchen of the Nitelord's home appeared.

"Oh you're back." Mrs. Nitelord said in between cleaning and cooking.

"Sorry we're late, Mum. We Apparated out to Hogsmeade." Lacrimosa lied.

"Really? You didn't get anything." Mr. Nitelord said examining the both of them.

"I guess I'll have to go to Diagon Ally to get what I'm looking for then." She turned poking her father in the arm with her wand.

"Girl's and their shopping." Mr. Nitelord said, looking Tom's way. "You had to endure all of it, at least you came back without having to carry any bags."

"Uh, yes, sir." Tom replied.

"Tom dear… could you excuse us for a moment?" Mr. Nitelord stood up from his seat taking a hold of his daughter's shoulder. Tom shook his head, not really knowing if he should protest at all. They disapparated, and Tom stood there feeling rather foolish.

"I'll have to excuse myself… holiday homework… I'm afraid."

"It's quite alright, Lunch will be ready in half an hour!" Mrs. Nitelord called after him as he headed up the stairs. He entered his room, pulling open the dresser drawers to look for his black diary that he had been keeping for so long. Would he make his final entry in it before doing what he wanted with it? Tom brought out quill and ink as well, and sat down at the desk next to his bed.

_My last entry, _

_I have found the incantation for Horcruxes…and I plan to use it. My first Horcrux will be this diary, in which I have preserved the memory of myself and my findings in. And I will use that Myrtle girl's death as the means to splitting my soul. If I am successful, It will probably save the life of Lacrimosa as well. I fear that she is dying. Great power such as hers, must not go to waste. I believe whatever illness possesses her is keeping her from remembering loosing consciousness. I have my suspicions of what it might be…a rare and uncommon illness amongst wizards and witches known as Cerussite. I cannot know for sure until she lets me into her mind completely. And now, with this final page in my diary I will preserve myself, and make myself immortal, and then soon Lacrimosa will be at my side, immortal as well. _

_Lord Voldemort_

He shut the diary, snapping the lock together and placed the cork back on the ink bottle. He stood up examining the diary for a moment. Would he have time to perform the deed? It couldn't be done here… not in a house full of Auror's. And what would exactly happen to him after he split his soul? He knew that he would survive, but would he loose consciousness? Pain meant nothing to him, he would be able to endure it especially if it meant immortality.


	17. First Horcrux and A Dream of A Memory

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_The First Horcrux and A Dream of A Memory_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Tom returned to The Riddle House, Apparating into the same room that he and Lacrimosa had disapparated from. The muggle caretaker was no where to be seen or heard of, but still he treaded carefully in the house, cautiously passing non-covered windows. He gripped the diary firmly in his hand until he found a room dark enough to make his first Horcrux. Once inside, he quickly covered up the windows with a flick of his wand, and cast charms to make muggles forget why they were coming to the abandoned house. Once this was done, Tom levitated the diary before him, murmuring the incantations of what he had read in the book, keeping Myrtle in his mind. At first he felt nothing, but not for a second did he doubt the magic.

There was a tug at his chest just as he finished the incantation. It began to pull at him more and more. Tom gasped out, holding onto where the pain seemed to be coming from. He dropped to the floor, gripping tightly to his wand as he could feel his soul ripping from him and towards his diary that was now glowing a faint green. He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white by the second. At once Tom screamed out in agony to give himself some leverage to tolerate the pain. It seemed as if memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of him killing his muggle father and grandparents. A faded vision of a rather distraught unhealthy looking woman who was not the least bit beautiful, she smiled at him though. He hated her for it. More memories splashed over the vision of the ugly woman, times of when he was at Hogwarts… The Chamber of Secrets… and then finally Lacrimosa, upon the water spout, turning to face him. Everything went black.

"Come on now, Lacri! Reuben has already beat you onto the platform!"

An eleven year old Lacrimosa came into view, followed by her parents who were ushering them along. "Well, Owle Ishos is a heavy bird!" she retorted and pushed her cart in between the two pillars. "Come on now, after you." She said to Rez.

Where was he? His memory came back to him… his first year going to Hogwarts. He stood with his own trolley trying to figure out how to get to The Hogwarts Express until he noticed Lacrimosa's parents in funny looking black cloaks following her and Rez who were pushing trolley's with trunks and an owl. He followed them without wondering why or how he had come here. Then at once he heard himself say something, involuntary. "Excuse me, how do you get onto Platform 9&¾?" Tom realized it now, he wasn't brought back to the past. He was merely reliving a memory. But why this one in particular? Wouldn't he have seen something like The Chamber of Secrets?

"Oh! Is this your first time too? It's Lacrimosa's first time going to Hogwarts as well… just watch what she does." Mr. Nitelord said.

Tom looked over to see a young Lacrimosa holding tightly onto her trolley, she gave a little wave. He had remembered thinking of how foolish she probably was. Of course, all girls her age, he thought, were dumb and unintelligent. Boy had she proved him wrong. He watched as she ran full force towards the pillar and then disappeared. A look of surprise and eagerness graced his face. "I'll let you go next." Rez said.

"Uhh… Thanks." He murmured unconsciously and readied his own trolley. He gripped tightly a hold of the handle driving full force into the wall and appeared on a completely new platform with a train labeled, 'Hogwarts Express'

"That wasn't so hard? Was it? Come this way, I'll show you where to take your things." The memory faded away, and something new had replaced it. He was sitting alone in a compartment, when Lacrimosa, Heidi and Kevin had appeared.

"Can we sit with you? There's no other compartments left." Heidi asked.

Tom shrugged, not really caring and watched as they filed in, putting their things on the luggage racks and then turning to sit. "I'm Lacrimosa Nitelord. We met… on the platform." She extended her hand towards Tom but he did not take it, only looked at it as if it were the vilest thing on the planet. Frowning she moved her hand back, "Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle." He plainly replied, scooting away from Kevin Encott.

"You can just call me Heidi." Heidi replied.

It was then that Tom shut them out of his mind, watching the countryside instead for any sign of Hogwarts. Nothing but passing hills and lakes and forests for miles and miles. He heard laughter and turned his head away a minute to investigate. Lacrimosa's hair was changing colors of the rainbow along with her eyes. "How are you doing that?" He demanded. Startled, the rainbow colors faded out of her hair and it was returned to it's natural dark brown color, her eyes returning back to sea blue green.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." She replied plainly. But only received a confused look from him. "You've never heard of it?"

"No. Obviously not." Tom replied coldly.

Kevin sighed a little looking towards him, "They're witches or wizards that have the ability to change their appearance at will. Metamorphmagi make good Auror's."

"How do you become a Metamorphmagus? And what's an Auror?" Tom replied a little more intrigued by these new terms. This time he looked towards Lacrimosa who leaned forward with a smile. Was she truly smiling at him then? Tom would never know.

"Metamorphmagi are born… they cannot be created." She said.

"They're rare." Kevin blurted out.

"Oh hush, you make it sound like I'm some sort of extinct species of human." Lacrimosa retorted. Heidi let out a laugh and soon Kevin joined in. Tom only forced a smile and looked her way again for more information. "Auror's are Dark Wizard catchers. They're apart of the Ministry of Magic, my parents… my mother and father… are Auror's, my father is a Metamorphmagus, my mother isn't."

"Is you're mother a witch?"

Lacrimosa frowned, "Of course she is! Our family is one of the few remaining pureblooded families left."

"How about your brother, is he a Metamorphmagus?" Tom asked.

"Yes, he inherited the trait. However my older sister, Azriel, and second older brother Reuben don't have the trait. It's quite bizarre how that happens."

Tom looked over her once more, "Can you do magic?" She seemed a little happy about this, drawing out her Yew wand.

"Student's aren't allowed to perform magic outside of school until they are 17. But I was given some time to practice with my father. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" She waved her wand towards Kevin's book and it levitated into the air. It was nothing spectacular like Dumbledore had done for him back at the Orphanage, but it was still something to see.

"Can you do anything more grand?" He turned to look outside, then look back at her. "Like set the hills on fire?"

"I uhmm…" Lacrimosa didn't know what to say. In fact she seemed scared at the request. After a moment or two she shook her head, "Even if I could, I wouldn't. There's just no point in doing that. Besides, I'm still young, it's not like I've mastered everything like some famous witches and wizards."

"Like Professor Dumbledore." Heidi said looking up from her book.

"Dumbledore is famous?" Tom asked.

"Yes… and he's going to do more great things. He's probably the greatest Wizard in the history of magic. We'll be taking classes with him! I am to excited!" Lacrimosa replied.

"Oh, hush up. It's bad enough he already teaches you Transfiguration tricks just because he's good friends with your mother and father." Heidi replied.

Lacrimosa let out a small laugh, and then the memory faded from Tom's mind. He waited in the darkness for another, almost a little eager to see what would show up next, but nothing came. Inside, he felt as if some sort of burden of life had been lifted from his being and with that he felt as if he was missing something. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor, his wand laying out several feet in front of him. The diary just above his head, lying on the floor, no longer glowing. He reached forward towards the diary, his presence was around it, emanating from it. He had done it, he had successfully split his soul and created his first Horcrux. And at the small cost of the price of pain and a few distant memories. He stood up with the diary in hand and then reached down picking up his wand.

"Tom?" He could hear Lacrimosa's hushed voice, and the sound of her creeping up the stairs. He opened the door, looking down to find her on the first landing, her face was full of surprise, "Oh Tom! I've been so worried about you! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We?" Tom asked.

"Mother, Father, Reuben and I… Mother said that you didn't come home for lunch! You've been missing for nearly three hours!"

"I have?" He glanced down at his diary. A little startled that the making of the Horcrux had left him incapacitated for that long. He looked back up at Lacrimosa who held grief within her eyes. "I'm fine, Lacrimosa… let's go home." He said.

"Oh… alright… but what were you doing here? I thought you didn't really care for muggle places." She replied.

"I wanted to investigate more." Tom lied. She nodded and then gave a little sigh, "Alright then… let's Apparate back." Tom nodded, agreeing and then the two of them disappeared, reappearing back into the living room of her house.

"Mum! Dad! He's alright! I've---Oh my god! Tom, you're missing some of your fingers!" Lacrimosa took a jump back nearly. He looked down examining his hand around his diary to find that his thumb, middle and pinky finger were missing, but at his feet on the floor. Since when did that happen? He was an expert at Apparating and Disapparating.

Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord were already at the scene, "Here… take this…" Mrs. Nitelord held out a bottle of liquid for him. He did so, finding his fingers returning back to his hand. He flexed his fingers and hand, still unsure of how that had happened.

"You alright, son?" Mr. Nitelord asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, I am fine." Tom replied.

"Hmnn… your magic could just be off, that is all… don't worry Nella, it's just like that time when Lacrimosa Apparated up to her room and lost her foot." Mr. Nitelord let out a roar of laughter. Tom looked at Lacrimosa who was halfway between embarrassment and shock that Tom had lost his fingers. "Well, anyway…" Mr. Nitelord began after calming himself down. "You should be just find, strong emotions effect your magic a lot of times. Just take it easy, if you want to Apparate anywhere, just ask one of us, we also have Floo Powder, come on Nella dear… I need my dinner ready before I go."

"Oh shut it, you bear."

Mr. Nitelord let out a low rather embarrassing imitation growl of a bear as they walked around the hall and into the Kitchen. Tom turned back to Lacrimosa, who appeared to be a little more calm now. But her eyes were still on his fingers. He flexed them a bit, to show her that his fingers were fine. "I take it you don't like dismembered appendages." Tom said. She shook her head slowly, stepping away from the wall in which she had backed herself up against. "They're fine now… no pain."

"It makes me remember the time I lost my foot… and the time I saw Mariam Daily at the Apparating Lessons at Hogwarts . She lost both arms and an eye…"

"What emotion were you feeling when you lost your foot?" Tom asked.

Lacrimosa blushed heavily. "Frustration… I couldn't make up my mind about something. And in that frustration I Apparated from the Kitchen up into my room… No one was home, so naturally when I lost my foot I… I lost myself and cried in a corner for hours." She laughed at herself after a moment and then sighed heavily sitting on the couch. Tom joined her, the diary still clenched in his hand. "Why are you carrying it around?" She poked at his diary.

"I was writing in it before you came to find me." Tom replied.

"You still write in it then?" Lacrimosa seemed happy.

"Not anymore, I wrote my last page today…" He looked down at the diary. He had to hide it… to keep it safe from the hands of anyone. And the only one he could trust besides Lacrimosa was Abraxas Malfoy, for he was no fool.

"I've…got something to tell you." Lacrimosa murmured.

"What ?" Tom replied.

She strategically moved closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder. He didn't mind, in fact he was starting to feel even more comfortable when they were close together like this, even if she was hesitating in what she was going to say. "Never mind…" She laughed a little. "It's nothing important, don't you agree?"

"If you say so." Tom replied.

"Something seems different." Lacrimosa said after a moment of studying him.

He arched a brow, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"Hmnn…" She softly murmured. "YOU, seem different. Did something happen?"

She never ceased to amaze him with her educated guesses. Tom forced a smile and assured that he was alright, making up the excuse that he was tired. Lacrimosa frowned at him, unsure if he was telling the truth or not. She could never tell with him. "If you say so." She murmured. He was reminded of the memory he was forced to endure when he created the Horcrux. How he had mistaken Lacrimosa for a dimwitted girl. He took her hand into his, reassuring her that he was going to be fine. Reassuring himself that he was finally immortal, with only five more Horcruxes to create. Soon, everything he wanted would be his and more, with the help of his sweet, beautiful, Lacrimosa.

"Do you mind if I go rest? I'm feeling a bit tired." Tom stood up looking down at Lacrimosa who remained seated. She shook her head,

"You look tired… try not to disappear in your sleep, will you?" Lacrimosa giggled.

He gave her a short smile, and made his way upstairs where he placed his first Horcrux safely into one of the drawers in between his clothes. He wandered over to his bed, placing his wand down onto the dresser table and then sat down. Oddly enough he was still feeling exhausted. He lay his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	18. Auror Trial

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**  
_Auror Trial_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Tom woke the next morning to find the Nitelord's fastening their cloaks around them. "What's going on?" Tom asked. Lacrimosa blushed a little when he looked at her. Her parents gave her angered looks as well.

"Today's the day… I will become an Auror…will you come with us?" Lacrimosa asked. He narrowed his eyes for a moment. Why didn't she tell him? And had she planned to just take off that morning without telling him until she got back? He took his wand out of his pocket, summoning his cloak with a scarf. "I take that as a 'yes'." Lacrimosa murmured. She sighed a little, pushing him aside out of her parent's earshot. "Listen, Tom… I'm sorry."

He averted his eyes away from hers, "I'm not angry." He lied.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would take it." She reached out her hand to his, but he moved it away just as quick.

"You betrayed me." Tom whispered. Despite his anger with her, he couldn't find it within himself to inflict pain on her. No…he wasn't going to lower himself to Kevin's level with her. He looked down at her, into her eyes to find that they were full of regret. At least she did have guilt for not telling him of her plans. But he couldn't let her suffer any longer, he couldn't stoop himself to Kevin's level with her. The kind of pleasure he got out of Lacrimosa was much different then that he had gotten out of the thrill of killing and torturing his muggle heritage, mudbloods and muggles. "I forgive you." He said calmly, placing a hand firmly against her cheek.

She was only slightly relieved to hear that, even as her father had moved forward to catch Tom's cloak and scarf and tossed them to him. "Are we all ready?" Mrs. Nitelord called out.

"Yes, mum." Lacrimosa replied.

"Alright, everyone touch your hand to me." Mr. Nitelord announced. Tom reached out reluctantly, placing his hand upon his shoulder along with Lacrimosa. He looked over to see Mrs. Nitelord alone by herself. And before he knew it there was a popping sensation in his ears, and he was in a new place. He gazed about, careful to avoid the many witches and wizards and creatures of all sorts that passed by them. "Here we are! The Ministry of Magic!" Mr. Nitelord said. Tom never expected it to be this grand, what with the large statue fountain, and the wide open spaces. He expected it to be like some boring muggle office building. "Come now, this way." Mr. Nitelord lead them through the oncoming traffic.

"I'm a bit nervous." Lacrimosa said under her breath as they boarded the elevator. She closed her eyes tightly while waiting for her father to tug at her to come along. Her mind was racing everywhere it seemed. It was a good thing that her heart was still intact and in one place.

"Come." She heard her father say. She opened her eyes, following Tom out who seemed to be more interested in his surroundings. It was only after a moment or two when they were heading down a hall that he paused for her to catch up to him.

"Why couldn't we Apparate into the Ministry?" Tom asked.

"They've restricted wizards and witches from doing so… unless you're an Auror or the Minister you can't Apparate inside at all." Lacrimosa replied. "Safety precautions." She said looking a little more nervous. He could tell that she really wasn't ready.

"What will happen?" He asked.

"Tests." She murmured.

Tom arched a brow, "Like the tests that you were taking at Hogwarts?" He asked. They turned down a hall, following Mr. Nitelord closely.

"No…much more different from those….much more… you will see." Lacrimosa replied. She took in a deep breath and then let go, relaxing herself for a moment and then straightened up, putting on a look of confidence.

"Are you sure that It's okay for me to go in?" Tom asked.

"Quite alright… becoming an Auror is no secret. The training however, is." Mr. Nitelord said. He stopped in his tracks, ushering for Lacrimosa to walk ahead of him now, for down the long hall there was a large door which was were her testing would be held. "After you, Tom." Mr. Nitelord said. Tom nodded, following behind Lacrimosa. She pushed open the door finding herself in a dimly lit court room. On one side, there were a group of witches and wizards dressed in black, all looking sternly down upon them as they entered. "This way." Mr. Nitelord whispered to Tom. He didn't realize it then, but Mrs. Nitelord was sitting right above them next to a man with silvery hair.

"Vincent! Vincent! Good to see you." He whispered. And then looked up towards Tom with his own dark eyes, "And who might this be?"

"Tom…Tom Riddle, sir." Tom extended his hand to the old silver headed man. He nodded with a smile and extended his hand out to Tom's shaking it.

"Michelangelo Nitelord."

"Lacrimosa's uncle?" Tom asked sitting next to him.

Michelangelo nodded, "That I am." He was a lot different from Vincent Nitelord. The two of them held the same facial features, but different skin tones and hair colors. Not only that Michelangelo's voice was slightly deeper then his brothers. And he choose to dress in silvery blue colored robes, similar to what Dumbledore wore. Tom looked up, to see that other non-officials around. Especially Dumbledore himself, who was now striding past a young man with blonde hair and round glasses. What was he doing here? He could of swore Dumbledore's eyes lingered over onto Tom for a moment and then strategically moved them over to the Nitelord Family. They gave each other hushed warm-welcomed greetings. Dumbledore even greeted Tom as well with a firm handshake and sat down next to him.

"The Ministry of Magic has ordered this date to instate Apprentice Auror, Lacrimosa Lenne Nitelord as a Fully Fledged-Auror. Lacrimosa Nitelord, will you stand please." A man at the head of the group of officials spoke loudly. His hair was a light rusty brown, his nose was hooked and the lines in his face expressed that he had been doing his job for a very long time.

"Cedric Bellius." Dumbledore whispered to Tom.

Tom arched a brow at him, confused as to why he was informing him. Nevertheless he accepted it and continued to watch as Lacrimosa stood from her single chair in the middle of the courtroom floor.

"As an Auror, you are charged with taking orders from the Ministry of Magic. To apprehend Dark Wizards, and to serve justice to our world and the muggle world. Do you understand?" Bellius asked.

"I do." Lacrimosa replied, her voice as loud and clear as ever.

"You are also charged with preserving the balance of good and evil… you do know that… you must throw down your life for others, are you prepared to take this risk?" Bellius seemed as if he was trying to distain her from becoming an Auror. His right eye seemed to twitch at that moment.

"It is a risk, that I am more than willing to take." Lacrimosa did not hesitate.

Bellius narrowed his eyes, seeming rather defeated by Lacrimosa's will. He looked down at his papers shuffling through them as he glanced them over. Meanwhile Tom watched as Lacrimosa stood still, with the most calm expression on her face, much different from the one she was emitting outside of the courtroom. "Very well then… following your examination, we will instate you as a pre-requisite Auror."

Lacrimosa narrowed her eyes stepping forward. "As if I could be bought for such a low price." This sent hushed whispers all around the room. Bellius appearing to be angered, his eyes looking at Lacrimosa with contempt.

"What does she mean by that?" Tom whispered to Dumbledore.

"Lacrimosa may have been put through the training to become an Auror… but it is still her choice to become one or not. Bellius is one of the few that want to deny her hard work. She's young Tom, and has far surpassed those who appose her here today." Dumbledore replied in an equally hushed voice. He folded his hands together, looking towards the officials who were whispering with each other. "Most of them wish for Lacrimosa to become an Auror… she choose her words wisely."

By now Bellius had turned back to Lacrimosa, clearing his throat and then stacking the papers neatly again upon his desk. "Very well then… a Full-Fledged Auror." Bellius said.

"Thank you." Lacrimosa bowed her head slightly and then waited for them to continue.

"Now…for your recommender."

"I trust you will find, Cedric…that I am present." Dumbledore stood at once, making his way down to the middle of the courtroom where Lacrimosa stood. They gave a short little smile to each other and then faced Bellius who seemed a little more annoyed then ever.

"State your name, and your occupation." An elderly woman said.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There were even more whispers around the room, some of which Tom could not even hear. Nor did he care to hear them at this point. Once the hushed commotion died out, Dumbledore took the incentive to speak again. "Lacrimosa Nitelord has proven herself in more ways then just the qualification standards of becoming an Auror, as you may know, Ms. Nitelord is the TriWizard Champion that represents Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has proven herself with The First Task rather successfully."

"Yes, we see that Lacrimosa has proven herself, just as we had hoped." The elderly witch replied. She looked more kindly down upon Lacrimosa than Bellius had. "And still more than what we had originally planned… Professor Dumbledore, please tell us how you think Lacrimosa will serve as an Auror."

Dumbledore smiled, looking around the room, towards Lacrimosa and then back towards the elderly woman, "Why I think that Lacrimosa would make a fine Auror. She is strong willed, courageous, and a very dedicated friend. There is no reason to believe that she would not be dedicated to her job."

The woman nodded, "Very well then… please… Lacrimosa, if you could produce your Patronus for us."

Lacrimosa nodded, taking one more step forward passed Dumbledore and drawing her wand out. "_Expecto Patronum!_"A burst of silver light erupted from Lacrimosa's wand, and then soon disconnected, flying high into the air a large phoenix levitated just next to Lacrimosa. More whispers around the room as they watched Lacrimosa's Patronus levitate before them. She looked up, turning her head towards her family, but more importantly, looking up at Tom Riddle. Their eyes connected for a moment, he nodded to her and she turned away, looking back up towards the official.

"Brilliant… next we will test you…are you prepared for the trial?"

"I am." Lacrimosa replied.

"Very well, we have chosen Loxley to administer the test."

Lacrimosa could feel Dumbledore's gentle hand upon her shoulder, he leaned in whispering, "You can do it, Good Luck." A comforting notion. There was a lot of people here that believed in her… she just had to remember that. She looked up as her Patronus faded, Dumbledore leaving her to seat himself with her family and Tom again. The elderly woman that had taken charge of Bellius' duty had waved her wand towards the chair behind Lacrimosa. It disappeared in an instant. The walls and the stands began to push themselves out. The room was getting larger. Lacrimosa took a few steps back towards the opposite side of the room where her family and Tom was sitting. It was as if she wanted to keep them in her eye sight. Where the Ministry officials sat, a man with dull grey hair stood up, disappearing in a flash of light and then appearing on the floor before Lacrimosa.

"The rules are simple." The elderly woman said. "You do not fight to the death, your goal here is to catch the other in a checkmate. Weaken your opponent, render him incapable of using his or her wand without permanently incapacitating each other."

"Lacrimosa." The grey haired man bowed.

"Lord Loxley." She bowed back, and at once they quickly moved at each other, sending spells at each other. Lacrimosa evaded hers by dodging out of the way just in time, but Loxley had already performed a shield charm. When she stood, Lacrimosa dropped her cloak of her shoulders, tossing it aside.

"Reduct-"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lacrimosa's counter spell sent Loxley flying back onto the floor. He quickly recovered sending another attack at her this time. Lacrimosa did not make an attempt to move out of the way this time. She drew her free hand up around her wand catching his spell in a sphere of invisible energy and then changing its magical properties, growing it out into a large ice spike, sending it shooting over her head towards him. With a wave of his wand Loxley dismissed the attack, transfiguring it into a flock of doves. Lacrimosa smiled a little, Loxley smiled back. "_Confundo!_" Loxley waved his wand again, evading her spell, sending Lacrimosa flying back this time, she quickly turned herself right up in the air, landing her feet promptly upon the floor sending another spell back at him.

"_Crucio!_" Loxley shouted.

Tom narrowed his eyes, Unforgivable Curses were allowed to be used? He watched as Lacrimosa and Loxley's wand's connected with each other, sending bolts of energy and magic all over the place.

"_Protego!_" The Elderly woman stood up casting her protection charm around the viewers. Tom looked up, watching as the magical sparks bounced off of the invisible walls and then smashed into the floor causing the wood to fly up in all directions. Lacrimosa held her wand with only one hand, while Loxley appeared to be overpowered, holding his wand with both hands, concentrating hard. Was this Lacrimosa's true power?

Loxley grunted lowly, pushing forward with his mind, "_Expelliarmus!_" The connection was pushed forward, somehow Loxley managed to overpower Lacrimosa's wand, sending it flying out of her hand, she jumped backward, her eyes fixated upon it, reaching out to grasp it, as her fingers curled around it, Loxley moved forward to cast the Cruciatus Curse again. She caught the spell with her hand just as she landed upon the ground.

"_Reducto!_" Lacrimosa threw it forward with her hand, causing it to burst into a flat disk, she ducked low. Loxley followed suit but was hit into the chest with the exploded Cruciatus Curse, he fell to the floor wriggling about as it faded and then stopped, grasping a hold of his chest. His fingers tightly gripping a hold of his wand. Tom's eyes moved away from him to see Lacrimosa standing, unscathed by the attack. He watched as she raised her wand, she didn't trust Loxley he could tell. "_Expelliarmus!_" His wand flew out of his hand, and the duel had come to a close with a good majority of the room clapping.

"That's our Lacri…" He heard Mrs. Nitelord say.

Tom watched as Lacrimosa crossed to the other side of the room, standing tall, and rather proud of her victory over Loxley. But she reached down, helping him to stand. Quietly he nodded, embracing her as if she was his own pupil and then left her side to retrieve his wand. "Aye… we can expect many great things from young Ms. Nitelord, just like the rest of her family…Bellius, get off of your high horse, the girl is ready."

Bellius frowned, even after what he had seen he was still to high and mighty to accept the fact that he could be shown up by a 17 year old girl. He rolled his eyes looking down upon the parchment which held Lacrimosa's official instatement. On one corner of the desk… a candle with hot red wax over it and the seal of the Ministry. He picked up his quill slowly, finding that many eyes in the room were upon him. He dipped it into the inkwell tapping the feather against the side and then signed his name above where at least five people had signed. He set the quill down, careful not to look up into the pleased eyes of Lacrimosa's family, friends and companions. He poured hot red wax onto the paper, picking up the gold sealer and pressing it onto the wax, it cooled over leaving a strong imprint.

"As of this day." Bellius said slowly. "December 20th, 1945. Lacrimosa Lenne Nitelord is now officially an Auror of the Ministry of Magic. Having completed all of her training, and accepting her duties. I, Cedric Bellius, the Deputy Auror of Instating, have witnessed and deemed her capable as an Auror." Bellius stood up extending out his hand with the piece of parchment rolled up, a dark red ribbon around it. It slowly fluttered down to Lacrimosa who held out a delicate hand.

"Thank you." Lacrimosa kindly said.

"This meeting, is dismissed." Bellius said and then he turned away, walking up the steps into a doorway at the top of the row. People flooded onto the main floor, reaching out eager hands to congratulate her. Lacrimosa smiled, attempting to keep track of which hands she had shook, and which people she had thanked for their support.

"The youngest Auror in history! We'll be seeing good things out of you! That we will!" A young mousey witch said. "Stupendous!" a younger woman said. "Glorious and magnificent!"

Tom followed Dumbledore and her family down onto the floor. Only to find Lacrimosa still bombarded with requests for handshakes. She stopped to face the elderly woman who had stood up for her from Bellius. Lacrimosa bowed her head with a smile, "Thank you." She said softly.

The elderly woman smiled back warmly, raising Lacrimosa's head with her hands, "The journey will be heard, little Lacri…but I am sure that you can do it. Everyone here right now believes in you. But… before I go, I must say, that the Ministry will be lax with your assignments until you graduate."

"That's quite alright." Lacrimosa nodded.

"Good, now come here and give me a hug." She pulled Lacrimosa close, into a tight embrace and then let her go with a small pat on the head.

Lacrimosa turned only to see more people begging for a handshake, she reached out her hand only to drop them, her eyes catching a hold of her family waiting. "I'm sorry…" She turned her head back to them. "But I really must go!" She turned quickly on her heel, rushing towards her family to avoid anyone else.

"Here's your cloak, dear." Mrs. Nitelord said handing it to her.

"Thanks, mum…" Lacrimosa pulled the cloak over her shoulders. She winked at Tom and then looked up to Dumbledore, "You're coming back home with us to celebrate, right?" Dumbledore forced a smile, but shook his head.

"I'm afraid I wont be able to."

"Oh…that's to bad." Lacrimosa sighed. She brightened up a little and then prodded him in the stomach gently with her fingertips, "But you better try to stop by and see me to congratulate me properly! Else I might be tempted to hex you before you come into the house on Christmas!"

Dumbledore laughed a little, "Alright then… I'll be sure to drop in. But for now, I have some Hogwarts business to attend to, Vincent… Nella." He bowed to her parents and then turned towards Tom, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Lacri, you keep a good eye on this one. I will see you later, Tom."

"Goodbye, Professor." Tom said between gritted teeth and watched as Dumbledore swept off through the now open doors of the courtroom.

"Right… shall we go?" Lacrimosa said.

"Yes… yes we shall… your Uncle is waiting for us back at the house." Mrs. Nitelord said.

"See you there, kiddos!" Mr. Nitelord and Mrs. Nitelord disappeared. Lacrimosa looked towards Tom, smiling.

"Shall we?" She extended out her arm in a kindly gesture.

He frowned a little taking her hand in stead. "I'm supposed to be offering my arm, Lacri." He murmured.

"Oh, I was only joking." She reached over pinching his hand gently. He forced a smile, and then they faded from the courtroom, reappearing back inside of the Nitelord house.

* * *

((_It seems like this is getting harder and harder to write as I near the end and the climax.)_) 


	19. I Love You

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_I Love You_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

The moment they arrived, Lacrimosa found that the house was full of people. All familiar faces that startled her, she gasped out loud, nearly jumping backwards, only to accidentally Apparate into the Living Room with Tom still by her side. When they appeared she nearly fell backwards tripping over the coffee table. Tom quickly threw an arm out, catching her by her back just before she fell into the coffee table. "What was that all about?" He asked. Her eyes were widened with shock, he could feel her breathing heavy against me.

"Yes little Lacri… what was that all about?"

"U-uncle Leon!" Lacrimosa turned her head to see a man with similar features to her father sitting in a chair beside Professor Slughorn. "Slughorn?" She arched a brow. Why was he here?

"Come to see ya m'dear! And Tom Riddle is here too!"

"He's staying with us for the winter break, Professor." Lacrimosa replied. Tom used his free hand to take her by the arm and pushing her forward to stand straight. She gave him a little smile, moving to the other side of him. "Tom, this is my uncle Leon. On my Dad's side." She watched as Tom leaned forward, shaking her uncle's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tom said. He turned to hear the sound of people moving into the room. Mrs. Nitelord leading them with a tray of glasses full of firewater.

"Care for some, Tom?" she asked extending the tray out to him.

"Thank you." Tom replied picking up two glasses and handed one to Lacrimosa. She nodded in appreciation as she watched her mother walk past them and wander off to serve more drinks. Several people came in to greet Lacrimosa, congratulating her. She thanked them curtly, and leaned over to Tom to whisper who they were. Oddly enough, there was only very little family of hers that was there. The rest were from the Ministry. "I can tell that you really don't like a good majority of these fools." He touched her fingertips lightly with his.

It was true, even though she smiled and said nothing. He could almost feel Lacrimosa's patience drop and her anger rise. She took a sip of her firewater, and swallowed quickly before the liquid could burn her flesh anymore. She sighed heavily, "All I want is some peace and quiet…really…" She said in a quiet voice. Tom looked her way, finishing up the rest of his glass of firewater. It had the opposite effect on him than it did Lacrimosa. It made his heart beat a little faster and he savored the taste. To him it made his insides feel icy, and sharpened his senses.

"Let's get out of here then." He set down his glass.

"How?" She looked towards him, arching a brow. At least she was interested in ditching this place. But the question was… how was he going to get her all to himself? He could feel her fingers gently caress his. Though the sound of glass shattering distracted his thoughts. He watched as Lacrimosa leaned forward, holding her head.

"Lacrimosa?!" Her mother came through the crowd.

Tom leaned forward as well, examining her. Was this real or was she faking it?

"Vincent! Vincent something is wrong!" Her father was already by Lacrimosa's side examining her. "Will she be alright? Lacrimosa, say something, wont you?"

"N-No…I'm just exhausted…ugghhnnn…" Lacrimosa fell forward passing out into Tom's outstretched arms. He turned her over quickly.

"She's tired." Tom said unsure. He quickly drew his other hand up underneath her, lightweight body off the floor completely. "I'll take her upstairs to get some rest."

"Bless you Tom…" Mr. Nitelord said as he brandished his wand to clean up the broken glass on the floor. Tom didn't hesitate for one second to take Lacrimosa upstairs. His thoughts still wondering if she was faking it. Probably not, else wise she would of told him to set her down on the second landing which they had passed only moments ago. Thank goodness for him, when he arrived on the third floor he found Lacrimosa's room slightly cracked open, enough for him to push his foot through and step inside. He used his foot again to close the door with a harsh slam.

Her room was much different from his own. She put a little of her style and taste into it, he could tell. On the far side of the room; like his own. There was a wide window, draped with sheer white curtains. On the right wall was a single dresser with dark wood, embellished with faux gold Celtic designs. His eyes lingered over to a single bed, made up neatly with dark green blankets. Tom strolled across the room, setting Lacrimosa down and then sat by her side. He examined her beautiful face like he had done many times before whenever she lost consciousness, or slept.

Slowly he reached over, tracing a finger over her finely arched brow, and down her smooth delicate cheeks that was framed by her dark brown hair. She stirred a little, opening her eyes and then smiled, it was just the two of them now. Lacrimosa reached up, pressing his hand against her face, it felt oddly cool against her hot skin. "I feel…a little tired." she murmured.

"It must be from the fight." Tom replied. He watched as she closed her eyes slowly, and then kissed his chilled hands with her silky soft lips. "Are you really all that tired?" He watched as she shook her head with her eyes still shut, and said nothing still. "I will go and-"

"Don't." She said. Her eyes fluttered open and she released her hand from his, sitting up in bed. "Stay with me?" How could he refuse this request? He nodded his head, watching as she leaned forward against his chest. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest. Whatever this feeling was, it was driving him mad, but at least he could control himself. With a small smile he held her next to him, turning over to rest his head on her pillow with her against his chest. Folding his arms around her, he stroked her hair gently, feeling the soft silky texture between his fingers. And she did not stir once against him, she did not protest. "This is much better." She mused, raising up beneath his arms and leaned forward kissing his lips softly. When she pulled away, he only pulled her back into a deep lengthy kiss, running his fingers through her hair, and down her curves. When he released her she smiled, resting her head at his shoulder and closing her eyes with a heavy-hearted sigh.

"You're mine…you always have been, and you always will be." He could feel her body rise and fall underneath his hands. It almost felt like one of his dreams of her. Lacrimosa moved her and up, touching the side of his face blindly. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, compelling his mind to think about things he normally wouldn't dream of.

"I love you." She whispered. His heart skipped a beat, and he gripped his hands around her shoulders. It almost seemed as if he would never hear those words ever, even from her. Did she truly love him? What was this feeling that was rising up from deep inside of him and setting fire to his being? Tom didn't hesitate as he rolled with her, pushing her onto her back. He couldn't help but notice how well flushed her skin was now, how beautifully she glowed, her eyes full of light.

"I know…" He murmured brushing his lips gently against her neck. She trembled beneath him as he did it again, getting full satisfaction from her vulnerability. He looked at her again, touching her face once more. "Come with me, Lacrimosa." He said in an almost seductive tone. Tom watched as she nodded her head, agreeing to whatever he had planned for her without hesitation. He smiled a little, standing up and extending his hand out to her as she got off the bed. "You're ready?" Once her hand was within his he pulled her close, gazing down into her eyes.

"Y-yes." she murmured. The room faded around them and they reappeared in a place unknown to her. She turned her head from side to side, looking around as she remained close to Tom. He had taken her to a place that he had been to over the summer, deep within a forest, covered in ice and snow. She could hear strange sounds, whispers and echoes of chimes and soft cries. She made herself even closer to Tom, unsure if she was frightened or not. "What is--?"

"The cries of remnants of ghosts that have finally left this world…" He paused looking around. "They gather in certain places like this, where the crystal forms thick."

She pulled away from him, walking towards the icy spring that was in the middle of the small clearing. Her eyes lingered on icy crystal formations around the bases of the trees, in the branches, around the bank of the spring and inside. "This…is all crystal?" She asked.

He put his hands behind his back, standing next to her, "It's what attracts the fragmented ghosts." He looked towards a crystal cluster on the far side of the spring, light burst from inside of it and then flickered away and faded as a stream of icy blue light glided up from it and began to swim around above the spring, several more streams of light joining it, crying out with a sorrowful but beautiful sound. "I came here last summer…I-" He paused looking towards her. "I thought you might like it." Tom watched as she smiled, kneeling down before the spring, clasping her hands together. She seemed as if she was concentrating hard on something. Her power? Lacrimosa trembled slightly then threw her hands apart, water splashing up and streams of blue light bursting from the spring.

Tom stood, slightly impressed by the small trick, his eyes drifted back to her when she stood, holding her hands together before her, almost shyly. "It's beautiful…thank you." She murmured. He smirked, pulling her close again, his fingers entwined with hers. Lacrimosa rested her head against his chest, humming a sweet song. "Take me away." She whispered wrapping a single arm around his waste, closing her eyes. "Take me anywhere." He drew his free arm around her, disappearing once more. When he reappeared they were at The Riddle House, Lacrimosa pulled away with a coy little smile. "I'll hide you seek! Come on!" She faded disappearing into the darkness of the house.

"Ahh, the hunter seeks his prey." Tom murmured walking towards the stairs. He could hear Lacrimosa toying with him, making little tapping sounds throughout the house. Her little game was going to cost her the mercy he would of shown towards her when he found her. He couldn't help but smile though, her adventurous spirit was driving him wild with lust. He walked up the stairs, his eyes glancing here and there. "Come out, Lacri. Come out and play." Tom said with a coaxing voice. He opened a door on the second landing only to see a vision of Lacrimosa fly out towards him and disappear in the same instant. "Oh, so we can play with magic now?" He called out.

"The rules are simple Tom…" He could hear her voice echo through the house, "Try to catch me if you can, use whatever means necessary."

Tom smiled a little, drawing out his wand. "Ready or not, here I come."

"Good." Lacrimosa jumped down onto the staircase before him, and jumped backward again, disappearing. She was leading him on purpose. He followed her up the steps to hear her soft laugh travel up with him. He opened another door, peering inside to the darkness. "_Lumos_." He murmured poking his wand inside searching for her. He could almost sense that she wasn't here.

"Give up, Tom?"

"Not a chance…when I find you, it's all over!"

Lacrimosa let out another little laugh, "Alright then… come and catch me."

She sent down a spark of light that shot further up the stairs and into the room where he had taken Lacrimosa to rest up from loosing consciousness. He entered the room slowly, not bothering to cast fire into the fireplace to light up the room. He shut the door behind him, dropping his cloak off of his shoulders and onto the floor. It was silent, perhaps to silent. He knew she was in here and he listened carefully for signs of her.

There was a light tap against the floor, he turned quickly casting a spell from his wand in silence towards the middle of the room where Lacrimosa fell out of thin air. Tom grasped her by her arm before she could move anywhere, forcing her up against a wall, only to be blocked from moving in any further by her knee against his stomach. He looked down, and then up at her smiling face. She was using her eyes to laugh at him. Smirking, he placed a hand upon her knee forcing it down and then neared her, pocketing his wand. "You're strong Lacrimosa… but not as strong as I am."

She smiled a little, "Isn't that the case?" He said nothing as he leaned in, kissing her deeply holding her firmly against the wall. He brought both of her arms under control with one hand, steadily moving the other over the clasp of her cloak, unbuttoning it and then helping her out of it. She blushed furiously under his intimidating gaze, unsure of how to react to the situation. "I-I'm…" He caught her lips with his again. He pulled away again, looking down at her. "Exhausted…"

"We'll then…" Tom scooped her up in his arms quickly and crossed the room, placing her on the bed. He joined her, and instantly found her leading him to rest his head in her lap. She ran his fingers through his hair tenderly, touching him in no other way he had been touched before. It felt nice, just the two of them alone like this, he felt secure enough to close his eyes. Moments passed and he could hear Lacrimosa humming softly to him in a dazed tone.


	20. The Heir to Gryffindor

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_The Heir to Gryffindor_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Tom watched as the days rolled by since Lacrimosa's recent instatement as an Auror. Mrs. Nitelord was bustling as ever, dragging Lacrimosa along in her escapade's to clean up and decorate the house. He, unfortunately was often shanghaied into Mrs. Nitelord's quest, often being paired up with Reuben who could never really be found. But this didn't really bother him. He had other important things on his mind like the ring he always carried around in his pocket. "You know… it's tradition to ask the father of the girl you're about to propose to." He heard Reuben say. Tom turned slowly, to see that Reuben was still busy cleaning off an old mirror. "I mean… it's only natural that you should tell him."

"Why is that?" Tom cocked his head to one side, arching a brow.

"Well…" Reuben turned to him, setting down his dusty rag. "For starters, my father is really traditional. Lacrimosa is special to him." He raised up an index finger in a teaching like tone. "If you don't tell him, he might think that you're stepping on his toes…coming into his house, thinking you can just take whatever you want."

Tom arched his brow further, what was he ranting on about? And how on Earth was Lacrimosa related to this idiot? It baffled and confused him how such a prestige family could produce someone with a low demeanor. He narrowed his eyes, reaching into his pocket, fingering the delicate ring with his thumb. He could tell that Reuben knew what he was doing, just by the way he grinned and glared at him. "I don't care if I have to say anything." Tom replied. "It's Lacrimosa's own choice in the matter." He shrugged lazily. "I don't think she would want others deciding her fate."

Reuben seemed taken back by this. His face twisted in awkward expressions as his eyes screwed around behind his glasses. "I guess I can't intimidate you can I?!" Reuben nearly shouted in a half crying voice.

"Nope." Tom replied. He watched as Reuben's fingers twitched, "Nothing intimidates me." He added. A little smile grew on his face. '_Except for Lacrimosa_'

"My sister intimidates you?" Reuben wiped the stupid grin off his face.

"What?" Tom replied.

"What?" Reuben echoed.

Tom narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. How could he have read his mind? He was using Legilimency almost constantly, to the point where he didn't even have to think about it to use it. Tom frowned, gazing at him, "Well, why else would I propose to her?"

"Good question… why would you?" Reuben replied sarcastically walking out of the room with a harsh laughter.

Sighing, Tom reached into his pocket again, pulling out the engagement ring. Even if Lacrimosa's father did not agree to them being married, he could easily slip the Imperius Curse on him and be done with it.

"Luunnchh tiimmmeee!" Mrs. Nitelord's voice rang throughout the house. He watched as Lacrimosa passed by the door with her father, and he soon followed behind, finding a pile of tiny little sandwiches on the coffee table in the living room. He observed Reuben as he shot him a glare of what seemed to be encouragement. '_Come on…ask his permission… then ask her permission… I dare you._' He could see him saying this with his eyes.

No… he was going to ask her on Christmas, this was his plan.

"Come here Lacri… what were you doing upstairs today?" Her father waved a finger towards himself.

"It wasn't bad." Lacrimosa protested.

"But still unsafe… let's see it." He replied and watched as Lacrimosa sighed, setting down a glass of water. She brought up her hand, a small sphere of light forming in the palm of her hand almost instantaneously, she suppressed it an instant. Lacrimosa's powers appeared to be developing and growing, yet again. "Your wand is your best friend Lacrimosa… remember that." Her father replied.

Lacrimosa wrinkled her nose and then took a small bite of her sandwich. She walked past Tom, following her mother up the stairs. It was almost to perfect. Tom took care to sit next to Mr. Nitelord, finishing up his own sandwich and waiting as Reuben crossed out of his view and sat down. "Ahem.." Tom cleared his throat rather loudly, drawing up the attention of Mr. Nitelord. "I have something I would like to speak to you about, sir." He looked his way and watched as Lacrimosa's father arched his messy brow.

Tom reached into his pocket, closing his fist around the ring and then pulling it out without revealing it yet. He had to do this strategically, like how he usually toyed with people to get what he wanted.

"I just wanted-I mean to ask you…" He hesitated on purpose, but kept a decent amount of eye contact with him. By now, he could tell that Mr. Nitelord was interested by the way he sat forward, and more straighter. "If I could just…ask your permission-you know…" He held out the ring, "To marry Lacrimosa." He watched as Mr. Nitelord's face hardened, his eyebrows knitted together. Tom felt as if he had struck a good note, and judging by the way Mr. Nitelord moved, he was right.

"Lacrimosa…" Mr. Nitelord began slowly. "Is special to me. To us… to all of us." Tom eyes lingered down as he watched Mr. Nitelord fiddle with his fingers. "She's the baby of the family, you know. Such a delicate little flower…our Lacrimosa…" He shook his head for a moment and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and sighed. Slowly he opened his eyes again, patting Tom on the shoulder, "I would be honored to have you in our family, to have you take care of my little girl." Little girl, he talked as if Lacrimosa was still nothing more than a child, and that he would be stuck babysitting her once they were married. No, Lacrimosa was a woman. The only woman he could trust, and the only woman he wanted by his side to share his triumphs with. He watched as Mr. Nitelord extended his hand toward him in a peaceful offering to tie up the agreement. He took it, shaking it and thanked him after he pocketed the ring again. Mr. Nitelord clapped his hand on his back, standing up. "Well then…" He said in an almost tearful voice. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"Soon…" Tom murmured. "Don't say anything to anyone else, only you and Reuben know, I would like to keep it that way."

"Ahh yes, the element of surprise. Reuben you should take some notes."

"Thanks pop." Reuben dully replied. He rolled his eyes and skulked out of the room.

For the rest of the day, Mr. Nitelord seemed more hospitable than ever. He began by showing him old reliquaries passed down through generations of their family. Most of which were magical items that had lost their secrets over time. Others were old books that held ancient and old spells. He watched as Mr. Nitelord flipped through the old cracked pages and then sighed, stashing them back away on the shelves. Silently he looked through several more books and then gave a little smile as he pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment. "Here we are." Mr. Nitelord murmured.

"What is it sir?" Tom asked.

"One of our greatest treasures, Tom." Mr. Nitelord replied and watched as he arched a brow at the rolled up parchment. "Surprised? Well actually our greatest treasure doesn't lye in this piece of parchment. It just merely tells us what it is." Mr. Nitelord set the rolled up parchment down upon a table. Tom's curiosity could no longer be contained, he leaned forward in eagerness as Mr. Nitelord unrolled the parchment. To much disappointment, there was no ancient scriptures, no dark secrets, just a family tree. All the names were etched in black, except a few that were written in glowing gold. These names, were Lacrimosa's family that lived, which was only a few. He watched as Mr. Nitelord placed a single finger in the middle of his family, and traced it up to the very top of the tree.

"Godric Gryffindor." Tom murmured in awe. He couldn't believe it. But then again, it probably wasn't all that hard to believe. Though he thought it was more fitting now than ever. Lacrimosa, The Heir to Gryffindor, and himself, The Heir to Slytherin, together. "It's remarkable…sir…" Tom said a little breathlessly., his eyes lingered over Godric Gryffindor's blackened name and beside him a woman named Lacrimaria Roland Gryffindor.

"Our Ancestor, Godric Gryffindor left us with a very great lineage. Sadly though… there is only a very few of us left. My brother, Michelangelo did marry once as you can see…" Mr. Nitelord said placing a single finger on his brother's name. "However, fate frowned upon his wife and child."

"What happened?" Tom asked somewhat interested.

"Sherra died giving birth…as a result the child died as well. He would have been Reuben's age."

"Why didn't he remarry?" Tom cocked his head to one side.

Mr. Nitelord sighed a little. "I couldn't really tell you, Tom. I guess it was left up to me. Just like now everything will be left up to you and Lacrimosa."

Tom crossed his arms, frowning a little. The only duty he had to do was to himself and to Lacrimosa. "What about Reuben?"

At this, Mr. Nitelord let out a hearty laugh, "He's to stubborn to keep up with a steady girlfriend." He sighed then. Tom's eyes lingered upon Mr. Nitelord's name and then over to where a blackened name was written. His previous marriage, where Rez and Azriel had come from. Rez's name was blackened out and Azriel's still painted gold. Mr. Nitelord rolled the parchment back up with another sorrowful sigh and stashed it back into the bookcase. "Come now, we have more work to do for today. And just think, Christmas is right around the corner!"

"That's when I plan to ask her." Tom said in a hushed voice.

Mr. Nitelord whirled around, grinning, "She'll be surprised. You're such a ladies man Tom." He then turned for the door, "You remind me a bit of myself when I was your age! Of course… my wife was always keeping tabs on me then." Tom rolled his eyes as he followed him through the door. For the rest of the day, Lacrimosa was all that was on his mind.


	21. Will You Marry Me?

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Will You Marry Me?_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Fingers crossed, and hopes raised, Tom helped greet people as they arrived by both Floo network and Apparition as Lacrimosa wandered around the house trying to keep track of the children and a tiny black cat. "Mary! Mary don't run through the house so fast, you'll trip and fall!" He heard her call out.

"Why hello, Tom." His attention was dragged away by the presence of Dumbledore.

"Professor." Tom said shaking his hand rather warily.

"I trust that you've been enjoying your vacation?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The old man hated him, he knew it, even behind that kind smile there was a growing dislike for him, hated. Dumbledore poked his head around the corner to see Lacrimosa rushing around to grasp a running child. "It seems like Lacri has her hands full. I may just go lend her a hand, if you'll excuse me Tom." and with that Dumbledore brushed past him following after Lacrimosa and the child called Mary. Tom's eyes lingered on Professor Dumbledore as he disappeared from view.

"Tom, why don't you go enjoy yourself? Thank you for greeting people. Go on." Mrs. Nitelord ushered Tom away from the door, straightening out her green dress. He obeyed her, walking carefully into the living room to find Dumbledore sitting down with Mary showing her tricks with his wand. She was wide eyed and amused by the sparks and flowers that flew out into every corner of the room. He turned his eyes towards Lacrimosa who smiled, approaching him with two glasses of eggnog and handed one to him.

"Cute, isn't she?" Lacrimosa leaned against the wall as she watched Dumbledore amuse the child.

"She would be even more happier if she could do it herself, take it from someone who knows." Tom replied. Lacrimosa gave a little laugh, covering up her face with the back of her hand. "What's so funny?"

"Mary is incapable of performing magic." Lacrimosa replied.

"Then how?" Tom arched a brow. He couldn't understand how a muggle family would come to know and be involved with a magical family.

Lacrimosa smiled softly, taking a sip of her eggnog and then sighed, "Mary's mother was a witch. In fact, my mother's sister. She married a squib and Mary was born. She's shown no signs of being able to produce magic ever…maybe it's best for her since her mother is gone."

"But with a talented witch such as your mother's sister, surely the genes would of passed down into Mary?" Tom asked. Lacrimosa simply shook her head, and proceeded to point out who was here and what relation they held to her family. There were a few other muggles besides Mary and her father, all who seemed to be accustomed to their magical world. It was disgusting, Tom thought in the back of his mind. He couldn't stand muggles even if it was a child and her father related by blood. He cursed them each in the back of his mind and reminded himself that he was superior to them all.

In an hour, Lacrimosa was already up and running around again, trying to keep the muggle child happy. He couldn't stand watching it even as Mr. Nitelord dragged him away to have a chat with a few wizards that he worked with. However, his mind was dragged away when stories of dark witches and wizards were brought up.

"Snow!" He could hear that little muggle girl call out for her cat outside. "Snow! Come back Snow!" What was that child going on about? He turned around to hear a dog barking and then a small scream escape the child's lips. The child came rushing inside, crying out Lacrimosa's name with tears in her eyes causing quite a spectacle. Lacrimosa pushed her way through the crowd, kneeling down before Mary as she placed the white cat into her lap. "Lacri… Lacri, what's wrong with Snow?" Tom watched as Lacrimosa placed a gentle hand upon the cat and then sighed heavily, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Did a dog go after, Snow?" Lacrimosa looked up to Mary who couldn't say anything but look at Lacrimosa with beady eyes. There was silence for a moment, and everyone in the room watched painfully as Lacrimosa lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Mary… Snow is dead."

"Dead?" Mary began quietly. "But why? Can't you fix her like you fixed my toys?"

Lacrimosa sighed a little, "There are things that I can fix… and things that I cannot fix… I am not a god, Mary."

"But… but, can't you help her?"

"No." Lacrimosa said, "But I can help you make a grave for her, come on." She stood up with Snow's dead body, walking away with a crying Mary, followed by Mary's father and Dumbledore. Tom didn't see her for a while after that. It was really sad to see a muggle child beg to give life back to a meaningless animal. Even if she was muggle or not it was sad to see it anyway. To die in such a way as that, really disgusted him, and to see how Lacrimosa could only sadly look away and tell the child that there was no way to reverse the curse of death. No way to undo it and deny being called a god for her magical talents were not enough to bring a mere animal back. There had to be a way to reverse death though, and he know that he would eventually find it with his new immortal life from the Horcruxes, then he would be seen as a god himself.

Hours later, Lacrimosa returned to the house, Mary asleep in her arms, her face red from where her tears had fallen. Lacrimosa however did not appear sad. She smiled as her mother greeted her and instructed her to bring the child upstairs to another spare room. He dipped his hand down into his right pocket where he kept the ring. Soon… he would announce it soon, even if that miserable old wretch Dumbledore was present. Though he would of rather him not be there, so he wouldn't try to persuade Lacrimosa from making another choice other than 'yes'. Lacrimosa returned shortly with Dumbledore, apologizing for her absence.

"Is Mary going to be alright?" an elderly woman asked.

"Yes, she'll just need to rest. That is all." Lacrimosa nodded.

"Albus, would you care for a brandy?" Mr. Nitelord butted in. He brandished a bottle with a grin, Dumbledore smiled back, "No…but I will take some of that delicious looking eggnog that Lacri had not to long ago, is it one of Nella's inventions?"

Mr. Nitelord beamed, his cheeks red from the amount of alcohol he had consumed, "Why yes, yes it is!" he reached up wrapping his arm around Dumbledore and leading him away. "Strike up the band, Pip! Let's get something colorful in this place before I loose my head!"

"Now, now Vincent you must keep a sober head. If anyone is supposed to be getting tipsy I do believe it should be myself. You're the designated Apparator this year." Dumbledore replied and laughter erupted around the room. Tom felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder, he turned to see Lacrimosa behind him just as the music started, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She tilted her head to one side and smiled. She looked as beautiful as ever with her long brown hair drifting down her back and over her left shoulder. He reached up with one hand brushing a few strands of hair away from her cheek.

"Of course my lady." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa giggled, reaching up and pinched his cheek playfully. Here he took the liberty to take her by her hand, leading her out into the open where they began to dance. Their eyes connected the entire time, and it felt as if he was loosing himself within her. But he couldn't help wonder through all these twists and turns, did Lacrimosa feel the same way? Her gaze never left his, and she always smiled.

By the time the height of the party got around, a good deal of people were already schnaukerd on eggnog and brandy. Poor old Smithee the secretary of Mr. and Mrs. Nightlord was doubled over in a corner while singing a mis-matched song to help take the drunk in him away. While Mr. Nitelord himself was trying to coax all the women to join him with more drinking games and brandy, his face was quite pink. Nearby Mrs. Nightlord stood pretty sober but embarrassed in how her husband was acting. On occasion she would cross her arms and mutter to herself in an unhappy tone and then be on her way.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore… he had lost several times in a drinking game with Horace Slughorn, that sat side by side holding each other by the elbows as they raised their glasses of whisky to try and lead each other in a song.

"Whysh, Dumbledores! I do believe I knows the name to thish shong!"

"Its called '_Firecracker_'" Dumbledore replied, seemingly able to keep a hold of his speech rather than his comrade. Several witches and wizards joined them in laughter.

_Drink it up_

_Don't spit it out!_

_Nothing but good firecracker in your mouth!_

_Toad poison…_

_Or witches brew?_

_Neither of us know…_

_But we know it's quite good!_

_Slurring Stirring all around_

_Slosh your drink_

_Wait! Don't! Stop, it will hit the ground._

_My mother said not to slurp your drink._

_While my mother told you…to…to…_

_Always hold your nose!_

_Take a drink…_

_Drop a hint… oi vei… I think I need some more eggnog._

"Horace! You've ruined the song!" Dumbledore said between frantic giggles.

"Oh, enough of your songs… we need to have an announchment made! Everyone… no more attention to Dumbledorsh please!"

Laughter spread around the room between the sober guests, and soon died down as Mr. Nitelord raised his hands again. Tom took this as a sign to move forward, he tapped lightly on Mr. Nitelord's shoulder and at once Mr. Nitelord stepped out of the way. All eyes were on him as he took Lacrimosa by her hand, leading her out to the center. She was pink in the face, and not because of the amount of alcohol she had drunk in the past few hours. But because he had taken her hand in such a manner in front of everyone that she seemed so embarrassed. He drew the ring from his pocket and into his fist so that no one could see just yet.

"Lacrimosa." Tom said loud enough for everyone to hear. Her pink cheeks began to turn into a lovely rosy color as he got onto one knee just as he had seen some mails at Hogwarts do. Tom took her left hand gingerly, "I want to ask you… if you will marry me, and be by my side?" He could feel her grip his hand as she averted her eyes from his. Her lower lip slightly trembled, and she seemed quite taken back as Tom slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger. "Lacri?" He had drawn her out of her deep thoughts, her attention turned back toward him.

"Yes." Lacrimosa said rather quietly.

The women and some of the men let out sighs of happiness, and of shock. Mr. Nitelord had already taken the liberty of throwing his arms around Tom. "Welcome to the family, m'boy!" Tom could smell various alcohols from him. He pulled back slightly and then Mr. Nitelord released him, where Mrs. Nitelord, smelling of lovely rose blooms brought him into a hug with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I always knew you would marry our Lacri! You two are just destined for one another!"

Rather than ignoring her like he ignored Mr. Nitelord; who was already off seizing 'Congratulations' from just about everyone in the room, he thanked her, giving her a small hug as well. Lacrimosa was already drawn away from him by the younger women, where she quickly became the center of attention just as he was with all of the men.

Lacrimosa was used to attention. But this? She kept quiet, her eyes lowered to the floor and said nothing as the girls and women around her threw many suggestions at her for a wedding. Clutching her hands firmly, she didn't really know what to think, or what to say. She began to feel sick with anxiety and excitement.

The party carried on with more song and dance, and even Mary woke up to join them downstairs and have her first taste of watered down liquor, and even learn of Lacrimosa and Tom's news.

The party winded down as more and more people began to leave, and as witches and wizards soon realized that they wouldn't be able to fly their broomsticks home properly. Dumbledore found himself sober enough to Apparate Slughorn to his house and then Apparate back for he was staying the night.

Lacrimosa sat outside in the frigid air, a light quilt wrapped around her shoulders as she looked up into the night sky. "I never imagined… that it would happen this way." She said quietly. Lacrimosa knew he was behind her without even having to turn around. "I never thought that I would get married." she laughed a little.

"Anyone would want you by their side…I consider myself fortunate for you saying 'yes' tonight." he sat next to her, but she did not look toward him. "You don't seem like yourself, however."

Lacrimosa said nothing for a while as she contemplated her mood, she reached over covering her hand with his, and then their eyes met. He quickly understood, placing both hands upon either side of her face and pulled her closer as he leaned forward stealing a warm kiss from her lips. "I love you, Lacrimosa." the words escaped from his mouth and like before when she said it to him, his heart skipped a beat once more. Lacrimosa smiled, moving closer thanking him with another kiss.

"When do you want to get married?" Lacrimosa asked as she rested her head against his shoulder and began to fiddle with the ring.

"As soon as we can. But we need to concentrate on school…and you need to concentrate on The Tri-Wizard Tournament." He said. His eyes drifted down when he noticed her playing with her engagement ring. "Do you like it?"

"It's the loveliest thing I've ever seen… but then again, I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it. There's traces of magic on it." She looked at it closer, "Tom, did you make it?"

"You can tell?" Tom arched a brow.

She smiled looking up at him, "It's still very beautiful, and I'm the only girl that has one like it!"

He smiled coyly, "And I'm the only guy that has such a fascinating yet beautiful woman for a fiancée."

"You're such a suck up…anyway did you see the look on Dumbledore's face? He was quite surprised!"

"Maybe displeased." Tom replied a little happily. He received a look of curiosity from Lacrimosa and he shrugged it off.

"He seemed happy to me." Lacrimosa replied. "You can never tell with Dumbledore's looks anyway. He's not an open book." Either way Lacrimosa had interpreted it. Tom knew that Dumbledore wasn't very pleased with the sudden announcement, and he would probably go on trying to persuade Lacrimosa's mind elsewhere. His unity with her and the Nitelord family would give him a better standing if he were to be renowned for his later achievements. He reached over, running his long fingers through Lacrimosa's silky hair, and at once she began to hum a strange song that could of easily put him to rest if it wasn't for the thoughts on his mind.


	22. Nightmare

-1**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**

_Nightmare_

By: Saiyora-Saga

"Come on Wilkes, you're becoming dead weight!" Lacrimosa pulled at a young man not much older than herself. He was short, and a little on the large side, and his hair was blonde, and hanging down in wet strands over his face.

"You're much more fit than I am!" Wilkes huffed and wheezed.

"Oh, come off it…" Lacrimosa stopped and looked into the darkness, she whistled twice and then paused. There was a similar whistle returned but in a lower tone. "Come on… Marik is waiting for us." She continued forward trudging through the snow, throwing her hood over her head.

"Marik hates me." Wilkes sighed heavily as he followed suit.

Lacrimosa did not reply, for she seemed more concentrated on something else. Silently she drew out her wand, noises were becoming more clear to her and she could sense everything around her as if it were apart of her. They went in deeper into the woods, until another blonde headed elderly man appeared. However his skin was tanned and dark rings were around his eyes. He crossed his arm and spoke in a strange tongue dragging Lacrimosa's attention toward him in the darkness. "You startled me." Lacrimosa replied calmly. She smiled a little but Marik did not smile back, "Any news? We've looked all over for the hideout, but none."

"Considering that you have a slow tub of lard that is following you, I didn't expect you to find it." Marik replied.

"Hey!" Wilkes shouted, but was rebounded by Lacrimosa who slapped her hand over his pouty mouth.

"Do you mind keeping it down? We're not the only ones here." Lacrimosa scolded in a hushed voice. She turned back to Marik, still frowning. "You're much more older than him, I expect you to be more mature than that! Now, did you find anything or not?" Marik rolled his eyes just slightly, and motioned for them to follow him. He moved around in a circle twice and then pointed toward a clearing in the trees. Both Lacrimosa and Wilkes moved forward, squinting their eyes to see a large tower upon the side of a mountain. "Are you sure that's it?" Lacrimosa whispered.

"Positive… can't you sense the spell? Or are your senses failing like fat boys?"

"Marik!" Lacrimosa's face flustered and she moved away from the opening and began to look for a parting in the tops of the trees where she could see clear skies. "We have to send the signal to the others." She raised her wand and then hesitated, feeling slightly faint. Marik noticed reaching from behind and lowering her arm for her.

"Not so fast, young one. You've been at this all night, our mission for now was just to locate Grindlewald's hiding place and now we have."

She lowered her eyes, feeling a little at ease, she reached over taking her wand into her left hand and began to finger the lovely engagement ring on her ring finger. Tom flickered into her thoughts and for a few moments she imagined herself with him.

"Behind you!"

Lacrimosa turned quickly. How could she be so foolish as to let her guard down for one moment?

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Marik jumped in front of her, but it was to late, the curse beat through Marik's counter curse striking him straight in the forehead. He flew backwards into Lacrimosa. She gasped as she nearly fell backwards, as she caught a hold of his body and setting dropping it.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Lacrimosa!"

Tom jerked awake, he was breathing heavily and his body covered in cold sweat. What was that dream? He rolled over clenching his fists tightly, was Lacrimosa really in danger? The clock on the wall read 6AM, and he could hear faintly Mrs. Nitelord and Mr. Nitelord talking downstairs their voices rather hushed. He sat up, finding at the foot of his bed were a few wrapped gifts he ignored them and got dressed quickly eager to get downstairs to see if Lacrimosa had made it home safely. The door opened and his eyes darted toward it, he was on his nerves end and he quickly reached for his wand.

Lacrimosa stood there carrying a silver tray, wearing a long green dress, with her hair held back in a lace bandana and the rest hanging loosely down her back. Her face however, was something he always noticed first, she bore several scratches, cuts and a faint bruise. The most noticeable scratches were on her cheek and near her left eye, still she smiled despite the confused stare she was receiving from Tom. "Good Morning! I decided to bring breakfast to you today, I hope you like oatmeal."

"Your face." Tom said.

He watched as she set the tray down on his bed, and stood looking at his unopened presents for a while. "You haven't opened your presents Tom!" She shook her head.

Annoyed he stepped beside her, "Lacrimosa, what happened to your face?!" She turned toward him, smiling in that same unusual manner she did when she held a secret. With a flick of her wand she conjured a table and chair and then set the tray down upon it. "Lacrimosa!" Tom shouted. She moved toward him, disappearing through his body and out the other side of him. He felt as if he had been stupefied. What was this madness? He quickly turned on his heel to see Lacrimosa leaning over the bed where another Tom was laying, he was awake slightly…but only when Lacrimosa planted a gentle kiss on his forehead did his eyes fully open.

"Come down, when your done, bring the tray with you too, please!" She turned away from the other Tom, walking through him yet again and through the open door. As she left she closed it behind her leaving the room in a state of emptiness it seemed. Tom turned again, to see the other Tom yawn and then move out of bed, he studied the meal and smirked to himself as he sat down in loneliness. Everything was silent as he ate, and even Tom couldn't help but study his other self.

There was a scream from downstairs, and suddenly the other Tom started laughing as he looked up toward the door. He could hear shouting from Mr. Nightlord and Mrs. Nitelord, and then in an instant it stopped.

Tom ran through the door, not even bothering to open it since he simply passed through it. The stairs seemed to take forever as he made his way down to the kitchen. But when he got down there Tom would find no comfort there, the walls were coated with blood, pictures were crushed and walls had holes and scratches through them. Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord lay in a heap in one corner by the door, it appeared as if Mr. Nitelord was trying to protect his wife from the cruel fate in which they had suffered.

When he entered the kitchen, Tom found the most horrific sight in this catastrophe. Lacrimosa stood, or rather held onto the kitchen counter to help herself stand, a gaping hole in her abdomen with blood pouring out by the second. He could hear her whimper as she struggled to breathe.

"Lacri…" Tom wanted to shout, but his words came out as a whisper.

She struggled to take two steps forward, and then finally she looked toward him, almost as if she could see him, "T-Tom…why?" she lost her balance, falling forward onto the floor and it seemed the rest of her blood seeped out all around her at that point. Tom could feel himself trembling as he approached her, him…actually feeling fear? Remorse? Sorrow? Whatever was driving this emotion in him, it made him want to kill everything that was living, it was literally tearing apart his heart.

"LACRIMOSA!" He finally screamed, shutting his eyes so tight to block out the sight.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and another on his mouth. When he opened his eyes he found Lacrimosa standing over him, her eyebrows knitted together, the cuts and scrapes on her face as they were before.

"Shh…" Lacrimosa said calmly. She removed her hand from his mouth, and then brushed away the strands of hair that was in his face. "You were dreaming, Tom." she said.

"No…no…you died…your blood…EVERYWHERE! On my hands…your dress, your face…everywhere." He found himself nearly stuttering.

"I'm right here though, Tom… see?" She sat down on the bed with him, taking up his hands with hers and then placing then just above her breasts, where he could feel a gentle heartbeat, more calm then his own. This must of calmed him, for feeling Lacrimosa's warmth was enough to satisfy him that she had saved him from the nightmares of that night. Just to test the waters, he looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "What happened to your face?"

"I tripped… we were ambushed, and on my escape I smashed my face into some rocks." She gave him a weak smile. Tom let out a sigh, it really wasn't a dream this time. He freed his hands from hers and pulled her close to smell her hair. "You screamed my name, I heard you… right as I was about to enter my room, that must have been some dream." Lacrimosa whispered.

"It seemed too real." Tom began. He slid his hand down her back and then onto her stomach. She tried to move away, but he held her there. "You were bleeding from a hole, here." Tom whispered. He moved his hand down her leg, feeling the dryness of her cloak, and found no smell of blood in the air. "Lacrimosa?" He wanted to hear her voice, but no reply came. He looked down at her to find that she was slowly falling asleep, "Lacri?" Tom reached up, touching her face.

"It's strange…" she said in a dreamy voice.

"What's strange?" he asked.

"I feel…so sleepy…as if…the world is fading all around me."

"You are tired." Tom reached down, helping her remove her shoes, and then her stockings, which he found to be most intriguing as they were a very delicate silky material with a kind of lace at the top just above the knee. He carefully removed her cloak, so as not to startle her. She opened her eyes however, almost fully and stared up at him. Reaching up, she removed the dark bandana from her hair, and then sat up quickly.

"Help me with my dress?" She asked. Tom felt his skin grow hot, but he did as she requested, pulling at the strings of her black corset and found that at once it easily loosened up and she slid it off over her head along with her dress. He realized he was blushing about seeing Lacrimosa so bare…even if she did have a black slip on. His thoughts began to wander as he looked at her from behind, wondering just what she would look like completely naked. At once he reached for her, taking her by the shoulder and laying her flat against the bed. Somehow, he wished it was just another dream, because he couldn't control himself at this point. Tom was kissing her all over, but not just kissing…tasting her flesh, and feeling her warmth against his lips. His hands expertly moved over her body, manipulating her to do the same. He had done this before with several other girls when he felt the need to relieve himself. None of them drove him mad like Lacrimosa did, the other girls were all simple toys in which he discarded himself of in the morning. But all of this came to a halt when Lacrimosa seized one of his hands from trying to remove her slip. She called out his name once in a stern voice, "Please…Tom…" she said more softly. "I'm not ready for this."

He felt disheartened, and slightly ashamed of the way he had carried on. Oddly enough he obeyed her wishes, and apologized as he kissed her lips tenderly. "I'll stay here tonight… if that is alright with you?"

"Stay." He replied, pulling her body close to his. He thought of staying up all night to watch over her as she slept, making sure she got enough rest. But it was only late in the night when he found himself waking up to find her face in pain, she let out a gasp, and fell back into a deep sleep. He frowned, touching her face. The attacks were even coming in her sleep. He took her hands into his, murmuring a spell that would help her sleep better and then drifted off himself.

In the morning, he found Lacrimosa had already gone, her articles of clothing that were on the floor taken with her more than likely. Tom sat up, stretching. He noticed that there were no presents at the foot of his bed, but rather a tray with steaming hot food of eggs and bacon.

The sun was shining as bright as ever. Christmas morning…

Tom hopped out of bed, feeling slightly unnerved.


	23. December 31st

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_December 31st_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"Oh stop it, you're only as old as you feel." Lacrimosa ran her hands playfully through Tom's hair and looked up towards the sky through the branches of the tree that they were under. "I however… am old!"

She looked down at Tom to find his face in disbelief.

"You're younger than me, Lacri." He dully replied.

She laughed a little, sticking her tongue out at him. Her lovely face was marked with a few bruises and cuts, as well as her arms and hands. Tom had watched her for the past few days, discovering the merciless wounds she had acquired each time she went out for the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't stand looking at it for too long, silently he took a bruised and battered hand into his own and looked up towards the sky. "I'm going to change our world one day, Lacri." He said after a while. "I'm going to change it to how it should be, it will be a better place."

"Hmmnn…" She dropped her head down a little lower, a lock of hair spilling over her shoulder and gently touched his face. He didn't mind, he blew it out of the way and looked up at her again. "Our world where Auror's are not needed to enforce the laws, but only to fight evil."

"You're going to help me change it." Tom said shortly.

"Am I?" a smile formed onto her face again.

"Be serious Lacri… you're a powerful Witch. You and I can do it together."

Lacrimosa withdrew her hand from his, as she laughed slightly, "Of course we can. I'd help you with everything and anything. The thought of making this world a better place anyway, is a good idea."

He sat up, taking her hands into his. "I'm tired of seeing you like this…" he concentrated his energy into her hands, the bruises and cuts fading rapidly.

"You don't have to do that… my hands weren't hurting… but my face is!"

Tom couldn't help but smile at this, he let go of her hands, taking a hold of her face and began to heal her. "There's that pretty little face I know." Tom said tilting her head from one side to another, "It's going to be your birthday, just as soon as mine ends."

"We can still celebrate it as if we had the same birthday, Tom!"

He gave a short little smile, kissing her on her left cheek. "You think they're done trying to set up a surprise party for me?"

"TOM!"

"What? -- wait… oh… I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You broke into my mind without detection… I'm loosing my edge." She sighed.

"You're just tired." He gripped a hold of her shoulders for a moment and then released in a moment. Her eyes watched him as he stood up and extended his hand out to her. Lacrimosa took it without hesitation, but still found that she felt sore all over. Things rushed through her mind and she began to wonder if becoming an Auror this soon was really all that worth it at this point and time. She knew Tom was already more than frustrated with it, and her parents could see her weariness and commented it every day. '_Just push through Lacrimosa… only a few more days, and your work load will be relieved._'

"They have better start giving you more time to yourself. You have school… and the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Tom said as he took her arm into his.

"I'm sort of reluctant to go back to school because of that." Lacrimosa replied rather drearily.

"You'd give it up?" Tom cocked his head to one side.

"For a chance of much needed rest, yes. But I must press on, and do my best."

"You've been rhyming too much." Tom narrowed his eyes in frustration.

Instantly, Lacrimosa put her free hand over her mouth. "Sorry… I've been teamed up with the same person… for the past few nights. His curse is kind of contagious."

"That's ridiculous." Tom replied.

"You're ridiculous. How can you not believe a thing that I say? Look up there Tom, the sky is pink." Lacrimosa pointed upwards. Tom followed her hand and frowned just as soon as he had saw the sheer bright blue of the sky. How come he had looked up so foolishly? The sky, pink? He gripped her arm and said nothing more as he began to slightly pull her along to the house.

When they got there an eerie sense was left in the air. Her property felt more frigid than the normal winter air, and the cheerful atmosphere didn't seem pleasant at all. He knew Lacrimosa sensed this, by the way she grasped his fingers within her tiny hand and slowly approached her house, her other hand clutched to her chest. Tom however remained cautious, and felt he sometimes had to pull Lacrimosa back just to get her to slow up.

Trinkets from inside of her house littered the ground, and there was a big gaping hole in the wall next to the backdoor beside one of her mothers fern trees. "Oh no…" Lacrimosa released Tom's fingers in an instant, "Stay behind me Tom!" She said in a hushed whisper and raced forward into the house. Tom followed, his eyes everywhere to find the house in shambles and things ruined. Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord nowhere to be found or heard from.

"What happened here?" Tom took a deep breath and moved past Lacrimosa, but she moved forward, grasping him just above the elbow. They looked toward each other and Lacrimosa pressed her index finger to her lips. He understood that this probably had to do with Auror business. The could hear chilling sounds just above them. Dementors? Lacrimosa released him and took a few silent steps forward. He stopped her, pulling her back. "What are you doing?" He said in a hushed voice.

"I can't allow you to get caught up in the middle of this." She whispered back.

"Lacrimosa." He said rather harshly.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together. "I don't want you to get--" Something came crashing through the roof, and before Tom knew it he was surrounded in a brilliant white light and appeared away from the destruction. Lacrimosa had an arm around the middle of his waist her wand pointed toward two Dementors and a Werewolf.

"Look…look…look…Little Red Riding Hood has finally come out to play." the Werewolf said and began to shed back into his human form.

"Cyrus." Lacrimosa murmured.

"I've finally found out where you are. I'll enjoy my fill of your flesh." Cyrus replied. He took a step forward, but Lacrimosa did not step back. Tom pointed out his wand as well, grasping Lacrimosa firmly by her shoulder with his free hand attempting to pull her back.

"Oh? Another shield for me to eat? I'll tear him to pieces." Cyrus chuckled.

At this Tom laughed, "Really now?"

"They seem to get more arrogant whenever you gain a new protector, Lacrimosa." Cyrus replied.

Lacrimosa frowned, "You learned from Azriel didn't you? About my location. Well Cyrus, you were hardly a match for me before. You'd be hardly a match for both of us even with your dementors."

Cyrus threw his arms back and the dementors flew at them with great speed. Tom could feel the icy chill of their breath and quickly summoned his patronus without a word. The snake slithered into the air, chasing the dementors through the house.

He turned looking over to see Cyrus pinning Lacrimosa to the floor, her wand out of reach.

"You smell sweet as usual."' he said to her.

"And you just like a garbage can!" She kicked him off of her and rolled away, grasping a hold of her wand.

"Lacrimosa!" Tom ran forward conjuring a ring of fire and sending it towards Cyrus way.

"We have to go!" Lacrimosa cried. Her right arm was bleeding… had she been bitten? Tom reached down helping her up Apparating to a place that popped into his mind in that instant. He felt Lacrimosa hold onto him tightly and then collapse to the floor. They were in Diagon Alley, just next to Ollivanders.

"Come on." Tom said in a hushed voice and helped her to her feet again. He lead her inside of Ollivanders.

Inside Mr. Ollivanders poked his head up, arching a brow.

"Mr. Riddle? And oh my word… Ms. Nightlord?" He quickly threw The Daily Prophet down, swinging behind the counter.

"We were attacked." Tom said.

"You're bleeding!" Mr. Ollivanders forced Lacrimosa to sit in a chair beside a shelf full of wand care kits. She said nothing, as Tom took a moment to examine her while Ollivanders rushed off to the back of the store.

"Were you bitten?" Tom whispered to her as he pealed back the blood soaked sleeve and then noticed yet another wound on her side. She shook her head quietly and stared down at the floor.

"He stabbed me." She said finally. There was silence as Tom examined the wound. "The knife tip… its in my side." Lacrimosa sounded almost too frustrated to say these words.

"I'll remove it." Tom said.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Relax."

"Are you hurt, Tom?"

Their eyes met, and he could see the sadness on her face. "No… but I promise you, he will pay."

By now Ollivanders had returned. He kneeled down beside Lacrimosa with a red liquid.

"There's a knife in her side." Tom said. He received an odd look from Mr. Ollivanders and then decided to investigate for himself. Lacrimosa pulled her robe aside and lifted up her shirt. It was gruesome, but Tom had seen worse.

"Do you know how to remove it, Mr. Riddle? We must do this quickly or she could end up bleeding internally."

"I know." He pointed his wand toward the knife in Lacrimosa's side. And as soon as Ollivanders gave the okay he forced it out with his wand and Ollivanders healed the wound just as quick.

"Drink some of this…" He handed Lacrimosa the bottle of red liquid.

"My parents." She argued.

"I'll get in contact with the Ministry. Now." Ollivanders stood up and left again.

"I was careless." Lacrimosa whispered after a moment. She opened up the bottle and took a drink, it must have tasted horrible for Lacrimosa made a face.

"You've been hunting Azriel, all this time?" Tom pulled up a chair next to hers.

She looked at him, "It's why I became an Auror."

"They'll all suffer dearly for this." Tom said as he watched the wound on her shoulder close up.

Lacrimosa said nothing, except look down at the floor. There was silence yet again, giving Tom the time to think of Azriel and Cyrus' torture. "My parents would have gone to Dumbledore's in case of emergency…but I can't Apparate there, I've never been to his home before." She looked up towards Tom, with a look of, '_How about you?_' and he shook his head.

She sighed heavily, "Perhaps Ollivanders knows." She stood up, but did not walk. Lacrimosa put a hand to her head and gasped.

"Lacrimosa!" Tom stood up and she fell back into her arms, loosing conscious.

"Lacri- oh my…"

"She passed out." Tom said as he picked her up into his arms. "We need to go to Dumbledore's. But I think its best if we leave at night." Tom said as he glanced at Lacrimosa's face and then at Ollivanders.

"Yes… come… the back room, you may use it." He lead Tom past the counter and through a long row of shelves and through a door in the back that lead into a small hall. He opened the first door on his left and extended his hand. "It will be safe."

"Sir… you were going to tell Lacrimosa about the mini-"

"I can only tell her. Right now, she is being hunted. And you with her, you are being hunted as well. I will come get you when the time is right."

Tom could feel the rage build within him. But he obeyed none the less and stepped into the room where there was a bed big enough for two and a lit fireplace across from it. He could hear the door shut behind him, and then sighed as he made his way toward the bed and set Lacrimosa down. Her condition appeared to be getting worse and worse as time went by. He placed a hand on her cheek and studied her for a moment. He was going to kill Cyrus.

Tom couldn't find it within him to sleep. He had stayed up all night, watching the flames of the fire place flicker around grow larger than smaller. At around nine at night, he turned to look at Lacrimosa, who remained sleeping. How much longer did he have to wait? He felt frustrated and annoyed, and a sickening feeling of being worried about her. Finally he stood up walking over to where Lacrimosa slept. "Beautiful…" he murmured and reached down brushing against her cheek lightly with his hand.

Her eyes opened and she flew up startled, her wand against his throat. She was breathing heavy. "Tom…" She whispered as she realized it was him. Lacrimosa threw her arms around him, and apologized over and over again.

"It's fine. I startled you, that's all." Tom murmured as he returned her embrace.

"How long was I asleep for? I don't even remember falling asleep." She said.

"A good while. You were tired." Tom replied.

The two of them turned as they heard the door open and Mr. Ollivanders came through, shutting the door behind him. "Mr. Ollivanders!" Lacrimosa took a step away from Tom and bowed as low as she could. "I would like to thank you for sheltering us."

"It is not a problem. But first thing is first… here." Mr. Ollivanders brandished a white envelope with the Ministry's seal on it and handed it to her. "Open it in private." He said. Lacrimosa nodded in reply, as she studied it for a moment and placed it inside of her robes. "The Ministry has asked me to inform you that your parents are fine, and in a secure location. You are to go to Dumbledore's home tonight, and he will take you to them in a few days time."

"But what about his safety?" Lacrimosa replied.

"This is for your safety, and Mr. Riddle's…now…" Mr. Ollivanders reached into his pocket, pulling out a broken tea cup.

"A portkey?" Tom asked.

"Right you are Mr. Riddle, the two of you will be taken to where Dumbledore lives by portkey. You're to go to the house with the 3rd floor light on on the right hand side…understand? When you get there, the two of you get to his doorstep immediately." Mr. Ollivanders said and shoved the portkey into Lacrimosa's hands. She looked at it for a moment and then at Mr. Ollivanders and took a step back.

"Thank you." she murmured and turned to Tom.

He didn't really have any true desire to go to Dumbledore's but there was no choice in the matter. He reached out grasping a hold of the broken teacup and Lacrimosa's free hand.

"3...2...1" They heard Mr. Ollivanders say, and the room began to spin. When the spinning stopped, everything was dark, but they could hear a low rushing sound of water. The ocean? Tom could certainly smell the salt in the air. He held onto Lacrimosa, who dropped the tea cup onto the ground and proceeded to crush the rest of it up with her heel.

"What are you doing?" Tom whispered.

"Shh… I'm destroying the evidence of a portkey. In situations like this, it is wise to do so. Else we can be tracked from where we came from. I don't want to endanger Mr. Ollivanders."

"Why not destroy it by using magic?" Tom asked.

Lacrimosa was sliding her feet across the ground now. "I don't want to draw attent-…wait…do you feel that?"

There was an icy chill through the air and a low growling sound. "Dementors." Lacrimosa murmured. She grasped a hold of Tom's hand and began to run towards what she thought was a light. "Keep running!" She told Tom. "No matter what happens, keep running."

It was then that she tripped, losing Tom's hand and fell to the ground.

"Lacri!" Tom shouted and halted to turn back and get her.

"Run!" Lacrimosa cried out.

He didn't listen to her, he drew out his wand and rushed forward through the darkness at where Lacrimosa lay. "Get up!" Tom ordered as he took her by the hand.

"You should have left me!" Lacrimosa argued.

He felt the anger rise up within him as he pulled her along. Was it truly her wish to die? He could have granted it to her if that's what she really wanted. These thoughts remained in his mind as he ran, keeping him away from the fatigue that was now gluing itself to his tired legs. He wouldn't be able to die tonight if the dementors tried…but he wasn't about to give Lacrimosa up. "Umph!" He could feel something push him to the ground, and he took Lacrimosa with him. He released her hand, allowing himself and her to turn over to face the sky. An icy chill swept over them and Lacrimosa held her wand up, "_Expecto Patronum!_" She shouted. Light errupted from her wand, rising up into the sky. But faded in just an instant. Tom looked over towards Lacrimosa, shocked. What had just happened? He threw himself over her, planning on protecting her from the dementors.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Came a loud voice.

Tom looked up to find Dumbledore surrounded by a light and finally the chill that had surrounded them faded away.


	24. Metamorphmagus

**Tom Marvolo Riddle and The TriWizard Tournament**  
_Metamorphmagus_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

When Tom came to, Lacrimosa was above him, dabbing some sort of strong smelling liquid over his forehead. "You passed out." She murmured.  
"I did?" Tom reached up to touch his forehead which stung a little. He winced, and watched as Lacrimosa pulled his hand away to blow lightly on the cuts. "And Dumbledore?" Tom asked.  
"Right here, Tom." Dumbledore said from across the way.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Lacrimosa asked.  
"Couldn't be any better…how long was I out for?" Tom sat up with ease.

Lacrimosa gave a short little smile and closed up the bottle she was holding. "For about twenty minutes… not too long."  
"You should exorcise caution, Tom…over exerting yourself can be dangerous." Dumbledore said over his half moon spectacles.Tom didn't like the old man. He hated the twinkle his eyes gave, and how he smiled at him. He always kept an annoyingly close watch on him.  
"Thanks, Professor." Tom replied.

"Would you two care for something to drink? From what I understand, you've been through a lot today."  
Before Tom could deny his request, Lacrimosa spoke up for the both of them. "Yes please, Professor. Anything will be just fine."

Dumbledore nodded and then stood, making his way out of the living room and through another door. Lacrimosa turned to Tom, "Whatever you do, please stay near by. Dumbledore is here to protect us…I know you might think that we're pretty capable of that on our own, but right now this is going to be our safe haven until school starts up again. I'll protect--" Tom put his fingers against her lips.  
"You're going to live Lacrimosa. That's all I want to hear out of you, and I'm going to make sure it happens."

Her eyes grew strangely soft as he pulled his fingers away, she lowered her head and sighed. Had he made her sad? He sat up and noticed the engagement ring on her left ring finger. "When do you want to get married?" He asked. Startled by this question, she looked up.  
"I uhmm…" Her face was slightly pink.

"How about in the Spring?" He suggested.

"March?" Lacrimosa asked.

Tom took a moment to think, "As long as you look pretty for it." He replied.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She laughed. Quietly Tom traced the cuts on her hands with his fingers and then raised up her sleeves doing the same there and then finally traced the ones on her face. She realized what he had meant and then lost her smile. "Can we make it simple?" she finally asked.  
"I don't mind." Tom replied. He shrugged a little, "It's not like I'm going to be inviting Great Grandfather Thomas Riddle to the wedding."  
"Tom…" Lacrimosa sighed.

"Yes?"

"Anyone is welcome to come. I just think something simple would be nice."  
For a moment he enclosed himself into his thoughts and then nodded, "Agreed… You'll look magnificent, I know it."

He watched as Lacrimosa blushed and turned away, just as Dumbledore came through the door and set down a silver try with three cups and a pitcher upon it. "Honeymeade… it's a bit sweet, but its good." He picked up two cups and handed them to both Lacrimosa and Tom. Together they drank, savoring the wonderful sweet taste.

"Professor…" Lacrimosa said.

"Yes?"

Lacrimosa blushed a little as she set the cup down. "Tom and I were thinking about setting the wedding to March. Will you come, sir?"

Tom's eyes lay heavily on Dumbledore, who stared off into space. He didn't seem happy at all which pleased Tom greatly. '_She's mine…old man._' Went through his mind.

"Of course I will. Where do you plan to have it?" Dumbledore leaned forward with a smile, and that strange twinkle in his eyes shown.

"Why not the fields behind your house, Lacri? If I'm not mistaken, flowers bloom everywhere there." Tom suggested.

"They do," she replied. "but is that okay with you?" She asked.

"I couldn't think of a better place." Tom said.

She smiled and then looked at Dumbledore. "I guess that is settled." She said.

"Oh and speaking of a celebration." Dumbledore took his wand out from his robes and waved it through the air. On the table was a white cake decorated with green and silver frosting that read "Happy Birthday Tom." Tom felt a little surprised by it. Even with the candles stuck neatly into place, Dumbledore had actually done this for him.

Beside him, Lacrimosa was clapping quite happily.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Tom." Dumbledore said.

Well, Tom didn't really believe in birthday wishes. There was no magic involved with that. Without even thinking of a wish, Tom leaned forward and blew out the candles just to please them.

"What did you wish for?" Lacrimosa asked.

Tom rolled his eyes a bit, "If I told you, it wouldn't come true. Now would it?"

"Touche." She giggled.

Tom looked up towards Dumbledore who was smiling, he forced a smile back and then to make things go further, he coughed a little and said, "Thanks…Professor."

Dumbledore smiled a little bigger. "It's your birthday. I knew you two would be coming, so I figured that I would surprise you despite the recent events. Now… let us have some cake, and we can sit and tell each other stories…starting with you Lacri."

Lacrimosa blushed, "Why me?"

"Well because you're the first student in Hogwarts to be accepted as an Auror at such a young age… not only that you were chosen for the TriWizard Tournament. I often like to be reminded of what it is like to be young again."

The next morning, Tom had woken up in the room that Dumbledore had let him use. He rubbed his bare shoulder. It felt a tingling pain and was sore from last nights events. Light shown brightly through his window and he noticed at the foot of his bed were some clothes for him. From Dumbledore? Tom got out of bed and took a few steps towards the clothes. He picked up the parchment paper that was neatly folded on top of the clothes. It read:

_Dear Tom, _

_I went early in the morning back to Diagon Alley to get us some clothes while we are here at Dumbledore's. They're just you're type and size. Don't worry about your things left at our house. I was told that one of our house elfs had taken them and put them in a safe place. See you downstairs, _

_Love,_

_Lacrimosa_

Well if that was one thing that Tom did not see around Lacrimosa's house it was House Elves. Either way, his belongings were safe. He shrugged it off and took up a black button up shirt and put it on followed by a pair of black trousers. Lacrimosa knew him too well it seemed. He put on a clean pair of socks and then put on his shoes.

When he arrived downstairs he found that the house was absolutely silent, except for the distant roaring of the waves outside. More than likely, that's where Lacrimosa and Dumbledore probably were. He left the house quietly. The sun was up and bright, meaning he probably slept in a good while. Dumbledore's home was on a cliff just beside the sea. He could hear laughter from behind the house… Lacrimosa's laughter. Tom strolled around towards the back to find someone other than Lacrimosa toying around with pixies and garden gnomes. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, and it was a little past her shoulders, but wavy and pulled over her right shoulder. She was as tall as Lacrimosa and had the same body type. Tom stood their staring for a moment. The girl wore a soft white summer dress and was barefooted despite the chill of the morning.

"Now, now Lacrimosa. If you keep toying with them like that they're going to get you back in your sleep."

Lacrimosa? Tom thought. He appeared from around the corner of the house, and approached her steadily. "Morning Tom." the girl with strawberry blonde hair looked up at him. Tom studied her for a moment and felt a bit of relief.

"You've changed your hair color." he said.

She shrugged a bit, "It's only temporary…do you like it?" She brought her fingertips together and moved in with a smile.

"It's lovely." He lied.

Satisfied she turned back to playing around with the pixies that were now attempting to shove flowers into her hair. "It's the way of the Auror's… and how marvelous they are." Dumbledore said from the back porch as he watched Lacrimosa. He looked down at Tom and smiled, waving for him to join him. "The Ministry has asked me to safeguard you in this small crisis… since Lacrimosa is a part of the Ministry, she's doing her job to protect you and myself."

"But what about her? Who is going to protect her when the time comes?" Tom argued.

Dumbledore simply laughed, "Are you forgetting Tom… that she is just as skilled and as brilliant as you are?" Dumbledore paused for a moment as he watched Tom watch Lacrimosa. A smile formed on his face and he couldn't help but feel slightly happy that Tom was feeling affection for another human being. "I must say Tom… I think you will be able to save Lacrimosa."

If he would have heard it… he probably would have thought it strange. But indeed his thoughts were on saving Lacrimosa at this point. She had a fate, he knew it… and it was the fate that he feared himself.

Death.

Staying with Dumbledore wasn't half as bad as Tom thought it was going to be. In fact, the Professor proved to be somewhat tolerable. What pleased Tom the most, was that he didn't have to see Lacrimosa wander off in the middle of the night or come home early in the mornings. At times she would change her appearance whenever she was sent out to fetch some goods by Dumbledore. Which slightly angered him, he felt that Lacrimosa was being used.

Either way, this all changed after several days, when their break was nearing an end. Lacrimosa's hair had returned to being strawberry blonde once more, and she dressed in a brown skirt and a white collared button up shirt that covered the skirt. She had coaxed him to come down to the beach with her that day, the water was miraculously warm and the sun was high. Tom rolled up his pants and left his shoes on the rocks, and together they dueled each other.

Dumbledore watched from afar, feeling slightly confident as he watched them battle each other. Perhaps he might help Tom get into the Ministry. He lowered his eyes to the ground and listened. Finally he turned with a smile, and before him Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord appeared with Reuben and a few other Ministry Officials by their side.

"Albus!" Mr. Nitelord took a few steps forward and greeted Dumbledore with a hug. "I trust they have been good for you?"

"Ahh, Vincent… you speak as if they're children and you were on vacation with Nella."

Mr. Nitelord sighed and shook his head as he pulled away. Several visible scars could be seen over his face. "I'm afraid it's not like that… not like that at all… Azriel is on the hunt for Lacrimosa, Grindelwald gave her the freedom to do what she wants with his followers."

"I fear that Tom may be endangered as well." Mrs. Nitelord sighed.

Dumbledore shook his head and waved for them to follow him to the edge of the cliff. "Mr. Riddle… is currently our top student at Hogwarts. We've never seen brilliance such as his. His union with Lacrimosa will be a strong bond as you can see. If he can match one of the Ministry's top Auror's… then I'm almost positive he can protect himself and Lacrimosa as well."

He turned his head to see Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord in a state of awe. The other Ministry officials looking quite stunned.

"You can trust… that the two of them will be safe at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Which is exactly why we are here." Said a tall black man. "I've been given orders to transport the Auror Lacrimosa Nitelord back to Hogwarts. The Ministry doesn't want to risk losing her."

"I see." Dumbledore frowned slightly. "That boy down there… was he in your orders too?"

The tall black man seemed a little stern, but he nodded. "Mr. Riddle was mentioned in my orders. However he takes 2nd priority to Ms. Nitelord."

"Now see here, Shacklebolt! The two of them are equally important. If you don't treat them with the same priority Lacrimosa is going to go out of her way to protect Tom Riddle at all costs, and where would that leave you? She is your superior after all." Mrs. Nitelord snapped.

"Come now… we mustn't argue like this." A small witch said. Her hair was an emerald green and she wore all black with several emerald green feathers in her hat. "I will be taking charge of Mr. Riddle. I trust you have no problem with that, Nella?"

Mrs. Nitelord sighed, she forced a smile and then nodded. "Oh… alright, you are one of the best Auror's of the female ranks. But that is my future son-in-law! Protect him well."

It was then that Lacrimosa and Tom Apparated to the top of the cliffs. Lacrimosa's arm on her mother's shoulder, she smiled. "Hi Mum."

"Oh Lacri! Look at that ghastly hair color." Mrs. Nitelord fussed.

Mr. Nitelord, Dumbledore, the witch, Reuben and Tom all laughed. It was then that Mrs. Nitelord threw her arms around Tom. "We were worried sick about both of you. We're so sorry… we had to leave the house right away… the Howler didn't get to you… which means Cyrus might of gotten to it."

"Here you go son… for your birthday." Mr. Nitelord pulled a small box from his pocket that was wrapped in a faint green wrapping paper. Tom shredded through the wrapping paper, and opened the box to find a silver pocket watch placed against black velvet. On the front of the watch there was a serpent, decorated in a beautiful emerald green. Tom fingered it gently.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's a tradition…do you like it?" Mr. Nitelord asked.

"Yes." Tom replied.

Lacrimosa smiled a little and then turned to her parents, "When do we leave for Hogwarts?"

"How?!" Her mother stopped and then she sighed, "I mean… we leave tomorrow morning. We have something for you to Lacri… since your birthday will be here in a few days." Mrs. Nitelord reached into her cloak and pulled out a long black case. "Don't open it." Her mother instructed. Lacrimosa obeyed and merely studied the case. "But this?"

"I'd rather you keep it sis… you know how I lose stuff." Reuben replied.

"But.. You're the boy of the family… you should have it." Lacrimosa protested.

"Nonsense… take it sis… besides, it will be safer with you. Now come 'ere and give your brother a hug." Lacrimosa did so, and rather timidly. Tom wondered what exactly was in the case.

It was then that Dumbledore interrupted and invited them all into the house for tea. Everyone agreed and Tom watched as Lacrimosa Apparated into the house without a word. He followed Mr. and Mrs. Nitelord instead.

* * *

((_I know I haven't been updating a lot. Things have been going on in my life. But I'm not going to discontinue the story. The show must go on, no matter what. I will see this story to the very end. Just reassuring you._)) 


	25. Grindelwald's Plan

She was sleeping soundly in the train, Delia at her feet reading a book on Tomolaians. Tom hesitated on sighing as he looked out the window. They were confined to the compartment. They couldn't be left alone, instead the Auror's had to join them which was rather annoying. He looked towards Lacrimosa who turned slightly and raised her head just barely. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked out to see the country side passing by. "How long was I out for?" she sat up and asked sleepily.

"Since we got on the train." said Shacklebolt.

Lacrimosa sighed a little, but when Tom looked her way she smiled. "Did you sleep at all Tom?" she asked.

"I have no need to, did you rest well?" He replied.

She frowned a little but nodded her head, "I slept alright…I had a dream."

Tom cocked his head to one side, "A dream?"

"Yeah… everything was cold."

Tom leaned forward a bit, any dream Lacrimosa had to speak about was obviously worth mentioning. "I couldn't speak, only hear and watch, but my eyes were closed. You were there, watching me. Was I sleeping? Or was I dead? Everything was just so cold."

"It was only a dream, dear." Delia said and patted Lacrimosa gingerly on the head.

Lacrimosa nodded in compliance and then forced a smile. "I have no idea why we have to be confined to these compartments… and why you have to be here with us." Lacrimosa sighed. Tom smiled slightly, she was speaking what was on his mind. "I mean after all, we can take care of ourselves from this point on."

"Now now… you know as well as I do that the Ministry just wants to see to your safety. Yours and Mr. Riddle's." Delia smiled.

"Mine more than Tom's." Lacrimosa harshly whispered. "Make no mistake though that I will not hesitate to step out of line."

"Nor will I." Tom spoke up. Shacklebolt looked towards him, shooting a glare as if he wanted to smack Tom on the back of the head for speaking out of turn. "But I doubt we'll be attacked anyway… Azriel is not willing to go all the way to Hogwarts just to torment Lacrimosa."

"I only hope your right. I would like to face her in battle though… and…" Lacrimosa stopped herself. Tom looked at her intently, almost trying to reach into her mind to find out what she was planning for her older half sister. Did she want to kill her? He caught Lacrimosa looking at him intently, not attacking him through her mind but rather with the angered look on her face. He backed off and gave her a short smile as if to say it was an accident.

They arrived at Hogwarts at the usual time, except the plan for them to get to the castle had changed. They waited til everyone was off of the train until they made their exit on the other side of the platform. "Here you are, Lacrimosa." Shacklebolt said.

Lacrimosa arched a brow as she took a hold of her own broom. "Flying are we?" She asked.

"Indeed." Shacklebolt replied. "Riddle, you ride with Lacri. Delia and I will follow behind with your belongings."

Lacrimosa was already in the air, she was looking at Tom, waving slightly for him to join her. He swung his leg over the broom, wrapping his arms around her waste. "You should really let me fly." Tom said.

"You'll be fine. You've never flown with me before, so its like seeing things through my eyes for once." She said.

"Let's go." Shacklebolt said.

Tom felt Lacrimosa kick off the ground, and they were in the air, crossing over the threstril driven carriages and across the black lake. Lacrimosa flew low, enough for Tom's image to be reflected off the surface. "Hold on!" She said with a slight laugh. She pulled sharply up, enough to make Tom feel somewhat sick to his stomach. They were racing up against the castle wall, Lacrimosa's laughter fighting against the wind. It seemed as if they were going faster until finally the wall ended. They flew up past it, Lacrimosa dipped her broom down, and Tom realized that they were free falling.

It wasn't such a bad feeling. Tom closed his eyes, allowing the rush to take over him and then finally spread throughout his body. He gripped slightly tighter against Lacrimosa, and then opened his eyes, they had straightened out and were flying low against the inside of the school grounds.

He noticed something now, they were getting lower and lower to the ground. "Lacrimosa?" Tom called out. She didn't answer, instead she was slipping and falling to her left. They were going to crash! He released her waist throwing her arms around her shoulders as they fell towards the ground. He took the fall for her, carrying her on his stomach as he skid on his back across the stony ground. He rolled once, clutching Lacrimosa in his arms and then finally hit a wall.

It was as if he was stripped of all pain momentarily during the fall. He gripped Lacrimosa's shoulders shaking her lightly to make sure she was alright, "Lacri…? Ahh… oww." He winced as he tried to sit up. He reached around, feeling that Lacrimosa was still breathing. She must have had an attack again.

"Oh my heavens! Tom! Is that you?" Tom looked up into the darkness to find the Headmaster accompanied by Dumbledore rushing towards them through the courtyard. "What happened?" Dippet asked as he kneeled down.

"Lacri fainted… I caught her to break the fall." Tom grunted.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and reached down to help Tom up. "This is happening quite often this year… will you be able to carry her Armando?"

"The girl is as light as a feather. Are you able to walk with us to the Infirmary, Tom?" Dippet replied as he picked up Lacrimosa.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just worried about Lacrimosa."

"Your back is shredded to pieces. Lacrimosa's had far worse, come now… I'll Apparate all of us."

"Alright then." Dippet agreed. They were all connected, and in an instant it felt as if his mind was being sucked through a straw.

"_I'm dying… aren't I_?" Tom thought he could hear Lacrimosa's voice. When he looked over, the rushing had stopped and Lacrimosa was still asleep in Dippet's arms. The nurse came running in as usual, her eyes first falling on Tom.

"What in the world?! Come here son, you need to sit. Armando… on the bed next to him, you two need to get going. Go on!" Dippet set Lacrimosa down on the bed, before leaving he placed the palm of his hand on her forehead, and then left with Dumbledore.

"This is quite something Mr. Riddle. Ms. Nitelord is lucky to have someone like you around. As for your back… well… your lucky you didn't break it!" The witch scolded.

"You've noticed, haven't you? The way she's been losing consciousness all year."

"She's a young Auror… it isn't healthy your right. But it's not life threatening."

"And what if--"

"Enough, take off your shirt and get on your stomach. Not a peep out of you. Ms. Nitelord is sleeping!"

Tom sighed as he did what he was told, he turned his head toward Lacrimosa as he lay flat on his stomach. "_I won't let you die._" He passed out. Tom was dreaming again… one of those nightmares. Lacrimosa was clutching tightly to her chest, shaking her head and crying. "Stop it… just stop!" she was crying. Her face was wet with her tears, and red, she was breathing heavily. There was laughter coming from somewhere and then the dream faded.

When Tom woke Lacrimosa was sitting in front of him on a stool. She smiled slightly, "Now this is a nice change isn't it? The roles are reversed for once." She laughed slightly.

"It's not funny." Tom coldly replied.

"How are you feeling?" Lacrimosa reached forward, running her hand down his face rather gently. It was soothing compared to the way his back felt.

"My spine feels like its been ripped out of my back, yet I'm still supported."

"It's still there." She reassured him. "Thanks, for taking the fall for me. I can't believe I crashed… I don't remember anything."

Tom sighed slightly, "What time is it?"

"Five in the afternoon." Lacrimosa replied. Impossible. His eyes widened, he had slept that long? "Don't worry, I collected your homework."

"How thoughtful." He said sarcastically. Homework wasn't really on his top priorities at the moment. "I'm starving… can I leave?" Lacrimosa nodded, and reached down into a brown paper bag pulling out a clean shirt of his. "Thanks." He said as he sat up. As he pulled the shirt on, he could see Lacrimosa's face turning slightly pink, he smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. Their eyes connected and she quickly looked away.

Elsewhere, an elderly man sat before a fire in a red velvet chair, his robes were a dark red and his face cleanly shaven. His hair was silver, and he wore a gold chain with an oval pendant hanging from it. In his hand he twirled a rather long wand in between his fingers. He seemed bored. "Pathetic little girl…wretch! Wretch! Wretch!" Came a woman's voice. She walked into the light and sat rather childishly next to the elderly man's chair. At once he extended his hand out to her and she scooted forward pressing her frozen lips to the top of his hand.

"Does she really bother you that much?" He asked.

"She's a threat… I want to kill the whole family anyway!" Azriel hissed.

"Just like you killed your brother, Rez?" The old man replied

Azriel lowered her eyes, frowning. "He shouldn't have jumped in front of that wretch. He would have lived…" She whimpered lowly and then looked up towards the elderly man, "Lord Grindelwald, let me kill her."

"No." Grindelwald replied.

The witch sunk low, sulking. "Why?" she cried.

"Believe it or not, Lacrimosa is a powerful witch. She surpasses you… she may even surpass me with proper training. We will turn her to our side. I plan to leave her my inheritance."

"The wand, my lord? All of this? Us? She'll surely torture me." Azriel replied.

Grindelwald laughed, "You fear her then? You fear the very sister you loathe? If you start being nice to her, maybe she'll let you live."

"My lord…" Azriel cried.

"Enough." Grindelwald said, he raised his hand and rubbed his temple. He really couldn't stand Azriel's childish screeching. Finally he rested his head back, "We capture Lacrimosa. But I won't leave it just up to you… Azure."

A young man with white hair, wearing a black suit stepped forward from the shadows. Azriel hissed a little as Azure bowed, kissing Grindelwald's wand hand. "Yes, my lord? You summoned me?" he had very stunning sharp features, and dark eyes.

"You will insure Lacrimosa Nitelord's capture, do you hear me? I know you… have an affinity for the girl."

Azure merely smiled, "Yes, my lord. Harming her is not out of the question?" Azure asked.

Grindelwald tilted his head to one side, playing around with the thought. "As long as she isn't brought to me half dead."

Azure's smile grew slightly wider and he nodded his head. "Yes, my Lord. Your will is mine. I will bring you what you want." Azure faded into the darkness, more so like a creature than anything else.

"You're mind seems a wee bit stretched, young one." Dumbledore paced back and forth in Dippet's office.

"What do you mean?" Lacrimosa asked.

"The frequent losses of your consciousness, how you fade in and then out. And now you're falling out of the sky. You could have died."

Lacrimosa lowered her eyes. It seemed that everyone was now taking notice for this apparent illness that was plaguing her. She hadn't felt anything however. She felt just as normal as any other person. "I'm okay…" she tried to reply but was simply interrupted further by Dumbledore.

"Tom could have died. In your condition, I don't think it is wise that you continue with the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"But!"

Dippet sighed from afar, and both Lacrimosa and Dumbledore looked his way. "She has no choice but to continue. It is the way of the Goblet of Fire, she is bound to it, the only way out is to have a winner or… certain death."

She felt slightly relieved. She didn't want to give up the tournament despite her duties. "I'll continue." She said. "I want to bring Hogwarts a victory, like no other."

When she looked towards Dumbledore, he was looking away. But she could sense his sadness. "I'll be fine. I know I will. But more importantly, when do we receive word on our next mission?"

"Soon. You may be dismissed." Dippet replied.

Lacrimosa left rather slowly, leaving Dippet and Dumbledore time to think of a solution to their problems. Which… none were found.

"I've never seen a condition like hers before. I can only hope we figure it out before it's too late."

"Examining her is out of the question. The only thing we can do is observe. Else the ministry will think that we are snooping around." Dippet replied and sat down rather roughly at his desk. He waved his wand, a large glass bottle raising up and tipping into two crystal glasses. One flew towards Dumbledore and hovered there while he stared out the window.

"I can sense Grindelwald's power growing… he has a plan of sorts up his sleeve."

"And Azriel is in league with him. They'll send her or her parents out to take care of it." Dippet replied.

"It's a family matter, I don't think the ministry will let them handle it on their own." Dumbledore replied. He was sure of that.

Dippet closed his eyes, "I sense an ill future for the Nightlord family… we must do our best to preserve them, Dumbledore."

"I know Armando… I know. While I'm not against half-bloods I am not against the extinction of pure bloods either."


	26. The Second Task

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament

The Second Task

By: Saiyora-Saga

The second task was just hours away. Lacrimosa sat in an open window staring up at the gloomy sky. She wasn't feeling like herself. Maybe it was the weather? She gripped the stone edges of the window, her face paler then usual. Tom watched her from far away, wondering if she might lose her consciousness at any given moment.

"She doesn't seem like herself today, does she?" said a soft female voice.

Tom quickly turned around. He had let his guard down. Someone had snuck up beside him. It was Lacrimosa's friend, Jocelyn. Tom looked down at her and then back up towards Lacrimosa. "Was she okay, during the Holiday?" She asked.

"She was fine…the Ministry has been keeping her spirits low."

"Oh…" Jocelyn said. "Is that it?"

"She works hard." Tom replied.

"Maybe she works too hard." Jocelyn replied.

Tom sighed a little and then walked towards Lacrimosa. He reached forward, brushing his hand lightly against her cheek, which grabbed her attention. "Tom…" She said quietly.

"You're tired. Shouldn't you be sleeping before the second task?" He asked.

Lacrimosa shifted in her seat and drew away from him slightly. "I'm fine." She replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Bad dreams last night… that's all." She replied.

"Of what?" Tom asked.

Lacrimosa looked away from him then, her eyes towards the sky again. "Dreams about my brothers death… about finding Azriel again." She held up her hands and looked at them, "What will I do when that time comes? Will there be another side of me that comes out? That will strike down upon her for revenge? I can do many things, is it really up to me to be the decider if she lives or dies?" Tom stared at her. He didn't know what answers to give her, well he did. It was obviously to kill Azriel, she didn't deserve to live anyway. He found Lacrimosa looking into his eyes, almost as if she was searching through him for an answer. As if she was breaking down his barriers and taking up his secrets that he kept from her.

He looked away.

"You'll know when the time comes. Do not concentrate on it for now. You have something important to do today."

He looked back up at her and she nodded as she looked away. Silently he leaned in, stealing a kiss from her soft lips. "I'll be there for you, I promise. I have to get to class now. I'll see you in a bit." Tom said as he stood up. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she looked almost lost as he walked away from her.

_My dear Lacrimosa…_

'_Through the window  
Through those eyes_

_The world is open _

_Take all that is yours_

_And I shall take mine_'

She tilted her head to the side at the sound of this strange voice that had entered her mind. Almost as if it were right behind her, she looked back. There was no one there. The halls were empty, had everyone gone back to their classrooms? Lacrimosa slowly stood up, hearing chimes playing in the tune of the Hogwarts song. Time was standing still.

Lacrimosa took a walk out into the court yard where she gazed around and then up into the sky. Her eyes widened as everything became hazy and she could hear whispers all around her, she turned this way and that before finally pain shot through her chest and then through her head. She collapsed, unconscious.

"Who are you, might I ask?" Dumbledore stood at the edge of the courtyard and then made his way toward the young man who had caught Lacrimosa before she fell.

"I'm from Durmstrang." He answered. "I was just making my way by as I saw her collapse."

Dumbledore studied him carefully. He had white hair and dark eyes. "That still doesn't explain to me as to whom you are… pardon me, but I have not seen you before." Dumbledore said.

"Azure." He answered.

Dumbledore forced a smile, and reached forward, removing the unconscious Lacrimosa from his grip. "I thank you, for your assistance, Azure. Now please, head back to class. I will take care of her from here."

Azure bowed lowly, eyed Lacrimosa for a moment and then walked past Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watched as he left and made sure he was out of sight before he looked down at Lacrimosa. He turned, taking her back to the window sill where he stood by her side til she woke again.

Lacrimosa looked up at the sky longingly once more. She had to focus on the task at hand. Everyone was gathered on the stands at the entrance to The Crystalline Catacombs. She looked around at the other contestants, and then over towards the stands where the Slytherin House sat. She could not find Tom sitting there. Maybe he was late? Her eyebrows knit together lightly as Dippet now took his place in front of the contestants.

"The Second Task!" He began, and at once everyone was silenced. Eager to know what was going to happen. Lacrimosa stood up straight and faced forward now. "Each of the contestants have completed their first task, but now must take up wands and wits in the second task. Each has had something dear taken from them… stolen, one might say, and hidden within The Crystalline Catacombs." Dippet looked around at each awe struck face. "A dangerous place, filled with creatures of the unknown, curses and magic that you wouldn't even dream of. They must find what they have lost, and bring it back with themselves." Dippet slowly turned towards the contestants. "At the sound of the canon, Ms. Nightlord shall be the first to enter The Crystalline Catacombs, followed by Michael Schmitt and Wilhelm Dimitri."

_BOOM!!_

She felt herself race forward into the Catacombs. Deep within her heart she knew what was missing, and she became determined to find it. Not for the sake of the tournament, but for herself. The most precious thing to her was stolen, all for the sake of nothing. To prove her worth? What she cared about the most was in here, lost and alone. What she had stolen from her was,

Tom Riddle.

It was dark as she entered, but she could see a light just ahead. She entered a large room, with large crystals that appeared to be naturally formed. They clung to the walls, around the edge of the floor, and staggered down from the ceiling. The room was beautiful, and had many colors, there was a pool of water in one corner of this room, and on the other side there was another path way, and two more adjacent to her. Her eyebrows knit together as she reached her hand forward, trying to sense which way was the best way to go. It was the pathway across from the pool of water. She ran to it, following the walls of crystals until they began to fade into almost a stoney dungeon that seemed to be going deeper into the earth.

The light had faded again. There was nothing but darkness. She gripped her wand tightly and conjured up the spell of light, and instantly put it out for what she had seen before her was a creature sensitive to the light. She had to stop herself from crying out at its sight.

She remained silent, but she could hear the terrible creature's loud breathing. A banshee of sorts, that fed on flesh of all sorts, including human flesh.

_Pull it together, Lacri… you can work your way around this_ Lacrimosa took a step to the left, and a few more steps.

"Umph!" She tripped and hit the cold hard ground, her face twinged with pain. She could hear the creature make a disturbing sound and move around the room. _Click click click_. It screeched, and made a few more clicking noises. Lacrimosa closed her eyes, pretending to be non-existant, trying almost to become one with the floor.

When she could hear the sounds no more, Lacrimosa rose to her feet slowly.

_SCREECH!_

Something landed on top of her, heavy and hungry with hot breath. She dropped to the ground trying to throw the Banshee off of her. Her cries mixing with the creatures, it was holding her down, tearing its claws into her shoulders. Lacrimosa could smell her own blood in the air. She had to do something, finally she noticed that her wand was not in her hand anymore. She panicked reaching around with one hand while she used the other hand to hold the creature by its throat at bay, using the bottom of her feet to aid her in this battle.

She felt it, the round smooth surface of her wand, but with the struggle it made it only farther away. Finally she held up both of her hands, casting a spell without the use of her wand. It threw the creature back, Lacrimosa stood up, heavily breathing as she waved a hand through the air, orbs of light appearing around her illuminating the room. The creature was against the wall, whipping its tail around dangerously. It hissed at her and came at her again.

Lacrimosa raised her hand, a small orb of light appearing that formed into a jagged blade of ice it seemed, she flicked her hand forward and hurled it through the air toward the creature. The ice javelin pierced the creature's skull, and flew back against the wall. Lacrimosa's eyes were wide with fear, she could now feel the pain of her long deep cuts.

Scared.

She unconsciously reached down to the ground, her wand flew into her hand, and she rushed into the darkness. Her mind was numb, but she could sense her surroundings, fear created the numbness and engulfed her. "Tom…" she whispered quietly. She wanted to get out, she wanted to be near him. She needed him. "Tom." She whispered over and over again. She stayed close to the wall through the darkness. Lacrimosa could hear the same low growling sounds that the Banshee had made before it attacked her. Tears began to spill down her face as she staggered on. They could smell her fear, they could smell her blood.

"TOM!!" She screamed finally.

There was no answer, even as she finally made her way out of the darkness and into a hallowed out room of the catacombs. There he stood. Or was it merely just a dream? Lacrimosa stumbled forward towards the faint light that he was next to, her vision finally hazing up. She clutched her largest wound on her stomach. Tom ran forward, "Lacrimosa!" She fell into his arms, and he dipped her back to find that she was battered and bruised and losing a lot of blood. He touched her face gently, "Lacrimosa…"

"I-I…" she whispered. "Found you." She forced a smile, despite the pain. "Banshee…everywhere."

Tom shook his head and waved his wand over the smallest of wounds, knowing how to take care of them. He picked her up and began to make his way toward the way she had come. He was searching for a long while himself. Looking for the exit, he woke up in this place without any knowledge of how he got there. And now, here Lacrimosa was, torn to pieces in his arms, near death. Was this her second task? He hadn't seen her like this ever, and he didn't want to see her like this ever again. He thought of tearing apart whoever did this to her, limb from limb. He could hear the sounds too, the sounds of the Banshee. He could see their yellow eyes within the darkness, and he hissed at them and swore in parsel tongue that if they drew near that he would kill them all, including their younglings.

There was another sound however, a lower growling sound. Tom couldn't put his finger on what it might have been until finally he saw it. It moved in the crystal room back and forth slowly, a club in its large brutish hands.

A troll.

Tom raised his eyebrows, he set Lacrimosa down out of harms way and made his way toward the entrance of the crystalline room. He raised his wand just as the troll had noticed him. "Avada Kedavra!" He struck the troll down, and stood there smiling at it, just before he raised his wand again, and then placed it back in his robes. He returned to Lacrimosa's side and frowned at her condition. He touched her cheek gently and she looked up at him. "Tom…" she mumbled.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here."

"No…must come out…standing… help me." She whispered. "Help me stand."

"You're too weak." Tom replied as he attempted to pick her up.

"I'm too heavy."

Tom smirked at her, "Yes, ten pounds is far too much for me to handle."

"Please, Tom…" She said. Finally he gave in to her and helped her up, placing her arm around his waist and then strode forward. "Pretty, isn't it?" She said admiringly at the crystals. She halted for a moment and without noticing the troll, she smiled. "If I were to die, I would love to be laid to rest here."

"You wont die, don't say such things." Tom scolded her and pulled at her to continue walking.

It was early in the evening Tom could tell. They had made their way out of The Crystalline Catacombs. The other two contestants with their loved ones stood beside a tent as the band played loudly when they came out. Lacrimosa took one look at everyone as she stopped, she smiled a little and then leaned against Tom, closing her eyes. Many were horror struck at the condition Lacrimosa had come out. The medics rushed over with a cot, Tom quickly picked her up and laid her to rest.

Dippet and Dumbledore arrived next to him. "W-What happened?!" Dumbledore asked.

"Was this your idea of a Tournament?" Tom said coldly. "Lacrimosa could have died."

"B-But…" Dippet began.

"Did you know that their were Banshee and Trolls in there? Lacrimosa came to me after her fight with a Banshee… I took care of a troll." Tom said. He looked around and then marched to the tent that the medics had taken Lacrimosa into. The Ministry, Dumbledore, and Dippet all exchanged looks.

When Tom had entered the tent, they had already removed Lacrimosa's bloody clothing and draped her with a white cotton robe. She was floating above a half moon tube, that radiated a soft blue light. "What is this?" Tom asked.

"Her wounds are severe. It's used to settle her magic, it seems whatever had attacked her has raised her magic up higher than she can control it. Causing her to lose consciousness."

Tom stared at the young nurse for a moment. What did he say? "Could this happen to anyone?"

She nodded quietly, and made her way to Lacrimosa's side. "It could happen to anyone, but it's extremely rare. Lacrimosa's case is the first I have ever seen. Magic is a part of us, anything can attack it, and if it raises beyond extreme levels that our bodies cannot handle, we shut down. It can even become an ailment in us and remain forever until we die."

Tom looked down at Lacrimosa, and then up at the nurse he was frowning.

"Could it even cause death?" Tom asked quietly.

The nurse looked up at him and nodded solemly, "Not to worry though, Lacrimosa isn't going to die. She can recover from this trauma." This was it, Tom finally knew what to do. Lacrimosa really was going to die, and he had to save her at all costs.


	27. Phenacite

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
Phenacite  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Lacrimosa studied herself in the mirror. She turned her face this way and that way and touched her face tenderly with her fingertips. She frowned a little at the bandages around her neck and the bandaids across her face. "Not to worry dear, they'll heal in time for the wedding." Her mother said as she placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders. Lacrimosa sighed heavily and then nodded.

"It feels like the Ministry is pulling me away from Hogwarts every day. I'm starting to wonder if I've made the right choice." Lacrimosa looked down at her arms, where her wounds were now starting to scab over. It had been nearly a week and a half since she had been back to school. She did drop in on occasions to gather up what little schoolwork she had and speak with her teachers about final exams. But she never got to see Tom on those days. She missed him, she dreamed about him every night when she had the chance to sleep.

"Well, it will please you to know that we've been temporarily relieved. Your wedding is coming up soon, you haven't seen Thomas-"

"Tom." Lacrimosa corrected.

"In ages, and you still have yet to go shopping for your wedding dress! We have a tons of work to do! And send out those invitations!" Her mother finished.

Lacrimosa became wide eyed and looked up at the mirror at her mother. Suddenly she became excited, "First thing, I want to go dress shopping! Can we go?"

Her mother smiled, leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "Of course dear." She said. "Get your cloak, its still chilly out."

Ms. Nitelord watched as her daughter ran off, and up the stairs. She sighed a little, turning to the coat hanger and wrapped a velvet brown cloak around herself. She was worried about Lacrimosa, she had been concentrating hard on catching Azriel and Grindelwald. She finally had to step in between her and the Ministry. Lacrimosa was extremely gifted, she knew. But her child was not immortal. She also had a life to live. Lacrimosa came down the steps wearing her dark red cloak, she gripped a hold of her mothers arm, and apparated quickly without warning.

"Mmph!" Her mother felt a slight spin in her head. "Calm down, Lacrimosa! Next time, give me a warning!" Her mother began to smooth her hair. "My, you're such a bundle of energy now."

"Well, at least you wont have to walk! I've apparated us in front of the shop!"

Ms. Nitelord looked around. It certainly wasn't Diagon Alley. "In front of a muggle store? Oh Lacri, you're as bad as your father. That's dangerous! Someone could have seen us."

"But no one did." Lacrimosa held her mother close and walked forward into the shop. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a small bridal shop that Lacrimosa had happened to fall in love with. Muggles made beautiful wedding dresses in her opinion, and she noticed that her mother was gawking at the ones on display as well.

"Hello!" the shopkeeper said, walking out from the back. She extended her hand out to Ms. Nitelord first, they shook and then she shook Lacrimosa's hand. "How may I help you?"

Lacrimosa's smile grew slightly, "I'm looking for a dress! I'm getting married in the Spring time!" She said with almost a giggle.

The shopkeeper let out a gasp, "So young, and so beautiful! I bet the good sir you are marrying is really lucky! Come, come! We have a nice selection. But I want you to try on this one dress first." Lacrimosa was lead by her hand away from her mother. The shop keeper grabbed a dress from the rack. Lacrimosa couldn't see what it looked like because it was in a protective bag.

She dressed in it quickly, eager to come out and see herself in the mirror, she forgot about the bandages and the wounds. She walked out, holding up the dress in both hands and looked up at herself in the mirror. "It looks lovely on you Lacrimosa." Her mother smiled. Lacrimosa nodded, and then looked at the shop keeper who looked up at her startled. She forced a smie, "Lacrimosa… a rare name it seems. I haven't heard anything like it. The dress is beautiful on you. But… your wounds, may I ask what happened?"

Lacrimosa quietly looked down upon her arms and had no choice but to create an excuse. She had no time to feel sorry for herself. "I was attacked by a dog." She lied.

"How terrible! Will they heal in time for the wedding?"

She nodded quietly, and watched as the shop keeper came over to her. "Well then, we must find you a beautiful dress, for a beautiful girl. Come, come! We will try on more!"

Tom sat alone, as he looked out upon the Hogsmead Village. In his hand was a single string of grass. His fingers twirling it around left in right. What was on his mind was the girl that had captured his mind.  
He hadn't seen her since she was transported to St. Mungo's. He had heard that she visited the school several times, and did go looking for him. But he couldn't see her, he was plotting for her. Scheming a way to make her create a Horcrux. It was tough, her mind was not that easy to control. He held a black velvet box in his other hand, he dropped the blade of grass and opened it up. Inside was a silver ornate necklace of a star. It reminded him of her, delicate yet beautiful. His wedding present to her, and also the item that would seal part of her soul away inside, making her immortal.

"Sir?" He heard a voice behind him.

"Oh… Malfoy." He said almost quietly without looking back at him.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Abraxas sat next to Tom, and looked over his shoulder at the pendant inside of the case. "For our Lady?" He asked.

Tom said nothing for a while, "They were fools…thinking they could help her. Dippet and that bumbling fool, Dumbledore." Tom said.

"My lord?" Abraxas sat at full attention now.

"They call it Phenacite. A rare and incurable condition usually found within witches or wizards with extraordinary powers. The power grows, and grows within the body. Symptoms that occur are frequent loss of consciousness, pain within the chest and head, and then finally death." Tom said.

"She'll die then?"

Tom quickly turned to Malfoy, anger within his eyes. "She won't die! I have a way to save her."

"I've never known you wanting to save someone, my Lord." Malfoy stood his ground.

Tom pulled back, he was showing a softness that only Lacrimosa could know. "She is strong, and beautiful. A rare occurrence, in my opinion, she will help me take over this world."

"Is she not with the Auror's though? You could be saving someone potentially dangerous to you." Malfoy said quietly.

"Silence." Tom hissed. "She's loyal to me, and me alone."

"What is it that you plan to do for our Lady then?" Malfoy asked.

"It is none of your concern, for now." Tom smiled. "For now, I have a task for you."

"My lord?" Abraxas asked.

Tom stared at him for a moment, "I wish you to be the best man at my wedding."

Malfoy smiled, he bowed low. "It would be an honor."

"Good…now, another job for you, your father is involved with the Ministry is he not?" Tom began to pace back and forth. "Find out any information involving Azriel and Grindelwald."

"Yes, my Lord." Abraxas bowed again, and then turned on his heel, taking his leave.


	28. Marriage

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
Marriage  
By: Saiyora-Saga

It was finally here.  
Tom tucked his tie underneath his coat and straightened it a little. Malfoy had some sort of weird grin on his face, while Mr. Nitelord spent his time humming about wedding bells. "Splendid!" He announced. "You look handsome, my boy." Mr. Nitelord clapped him on his back. Tom nodded slightly, agreeing. "I want to see her." Tom said.

"Nope. No son, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Mr. Nitelord smiled, "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

For once, Tom felt it within him to look a grown man in the eye and keep a real promise. He nodded slightly, "She'll have the best of everything, I promise." Tom said. He noticed that Mr. Nitelord was getting slightly teary eyed. "Don't worry, sir."

"I'm glad it's you Tom. I'm glad it's you."

"Thank you, sir." Tom said.

"Let's go outside."

Tom followed Mr. Nitelord, Abraxas close behind him. It was small, just as Lacrimosa had wished. Only close family and friends, and there were a few young ones running around, the ring bearer, and the flower girl chasing each other. Tom was introduced to them earlier, Xander and Mia. Lacrimosa's father, paraded him around, introducing him as his son-in-law. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel like he belonged. Was this happiness? He thought about taking those vows, about Lacrimosa saying her words, and then she would be bound to him forever.

"Ahh, it's almost time…" Mr. Nitelord said and ushered Tom to the alter, where he took off towards the tent where Lacrimosa's dressing room was.

"You look beautiful, dear." Mrs. Nitelord said, kissing her daughter upon her forehead once more.

"Really." Jocelyn said, helping her fluff out her dress. Heidi was there too, the two of them her only choice for Bridesmaids. Her dress was not too complicated after all.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Lacrimosa said as she looked in the mirror. The cuts were all gone, and she had returned to normal. She felt like a different woman today, as if she reached a higher level of adulthood it seemed. Lacrimosa turned away from the mirror, smiling at everyone. "It's finally today." She smiled.

"He'll be surprised to see you." Heidi said. "You look really gorgeous. I'm kind of envious."

Lacrimosa nodded her head. She was slowly seeing faded images cross her mind. What was this? She forced a smile and turned back to the mirror, as her mother finished the final touches on her hair. It was then that the darkness swept over her, and she collapsed. She heard each of them cry out in unison, and a pair of strong hands that caught her.

_Tom?_

She could see Tom standing in front of an old man, shouting the killing curse, he turned towards Lacrimosa, the most evil grin spread across his face. What was this? She fought back, and pushed away from this person that she did not know. She opened her eyes, seeing her father and mother above her. Was she breathing heavy? She couldn't hear them as they called out to her. But the images kept coming, there was a fat older woman with a house elf. Tom killed her, and stole some things from her. A woman with a baby, turning her back from Tom quickly before he raised his wand to her.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

The woman with lovely red hair fell over onto the crib and then hit the floor.  
Dead.  
Lacrimosa's heart was racing as Tom approached the baby. She wanted to scream and cry out. Why were these visions coming to her? Tom wasn't this type of monster. He raised his wand up slowly, pointing it at the crying child who had just lost his mother.  
_Harry_ was the baby's name. How could Lacrimosa know that? Lily was the name of the mother, and James was the name of the father who was dead outside of the baby's room. What could this family have ever done to them? They were innocent, Lacrimosa could tell.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!!_

A green light flashed, and the visions had ended. Lacrimosa found herself breathing heavy, looking into her father's eyes. "Lacrimosa." He said over and over again. "Are you alright?"  
Lacrimosa forced herself to sit up. She looked around, finding that everyone was exchanging concerned looks with each other. She lowered her eyes and then looked up.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just…feel a little faint."

"Do you need some water?" Her mother asked. "You're probably feeling dizzy from all of this excitement."

"Yes, please." Lacrimosa replied. Though she would probably never drink it, her father helped her stand, and Heidi and Jocelyn immediately set to work, fixing her hair and dress.

"I hope you'll be okay, Lacrimosa." Heidi said.

"I'll be fine, mmnn… I just need to relax myself."

Her mother returned with a small glass of water. "It's almost time, are you sure you're ready?" Ms. Nitelord asked.

Lacrimosa nodded, and watched as Jocelyn placed the veil in her hair. Her mother placing the bouquet of flowers in one hand, she looked toward her father, and then towards Jocelyn and Heidi who took their places behind her. Their mother left the room, and it was time to go. Her father took her within his arm, and used his wand to open the tent exit. The music was playing vibrantly, as they walked out into the pavilion. All eyes were on Lacrimosa.

She forced a smile, despite seeing those terrible images earlier. Would she tell anyone of what she saw? Her eyes went to Tom who seemed yards away from her, he was smiling however, as he waited to take her up to the alter. No, Tom Riddle wasn't a murderer. He didn't kill for enjoyment, and he wouldn't harm an infant. Lacrimosa reassured herself, despite seeing the visions previously. Her father released her; they had arrived at the alter. She looked at him as he took her hand and kissed it, then handed her hand over to Tom.

He took it ever so gently today. She smiled at him, and then looked over for a moment to see her father taking his seat next to her mother and Reuben. In the back of her mind she could imagine Rez sitting there, smiling up at her. Past her parents, she could see a young man in a black suit with white hair standing in the field, looking directly at her. His mouth moved. Was he saying something? She looked towards Tom as she took her place and then handed her bouquet of flowers to Jocelyn. When she looked back, the man with white hair was gone.

Who was that?

"Dearly beloved…" The minister began.

Lacrimosa gazed into Tom's eyes, and it almost seemed like forever as they stood there. Tom reached down towards Xander and picked up the smaller of the two rings. His mouth moved, and she heard him say, "I do."

It was really happening.

Then she was asked the same questions, she smiled at him, and picked up her ring and placed it upon his ring finger just as he had done to her.  
Tom was no murderer. She reminded herself.  
"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tom pushed her veil over her head and placed his hands upon her shoulders, he leaned in and kissed her.

_She's mine._ Tom thought as he kissed her passionately. _Forever._

When he released her, he found that there was a sort of glow to her face, he took her by the arm and walked down the isle. They entered the tent together where she immediately flung her arms around his neck. "Is this real?" She whispered.

"More real than this." He pinched her cheek lightly, and she raised her head up to him with a smile. "I love you, Tom Riddle."  
Tom smiled down to her, finding this the perfect moment to say her new last name now. "I love you, Lacrimosa Riddle."

She looked up at him, with a soft smile. _Lacrimosa Riddle_, she said in her mind. It had a beautiful sound to it.


	29. The Death of Michelangelo

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
The Death of Michelangelo  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Lacrimosa was buried inside of her books and notes. Study, study, study, that was entirely what she did for the past week. She paused, glancing over her previous notes from potions, and couldn't help but smile to herself. She was almost through with school, and working for the Ministry of Magic would be much easier to deal with now. She resumed her notes in transfiguration, scribbling down what she had from memory and the rest from her book.  
Finally, she couldn't help but get the eerie feeling that someone was standing over her. She looked up and jumped back, startled.

"I'm sorry." He said silkily.

It was the man from her wedding… the one she had seen. Only this time he wore Durmstrang clothes. She narrowed her eyes, and relaxed herself. She didn't want to seem too rude, "N-no…it's fine, can I help you with something?" She quietly asked. What did he want with her? Well, other then the fact that she was Head Girl, maybe he simply needed some help.

"Hmmnn. It is nothing out of the ordinary." He began. Lacrimosa looked away, toward the other side of the Library to see if anyone was around.  
There was no one. She cursed in the back of her mind. She didn't like this guy. "I just couldn't help but notice, a beautiful girl sitting here all by herself and studying."

"I'm married." Lacrimosa quietly replied.

"And that means I cannot call you beautiful?" The white haired man replied. Nothing was said between the two for a while. He was not from Durmstrang, he hardly had an accent. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me where the restricted section of the Library is at."

Without hesitating, Lacrimosa pointed toward the Librarian, "She can help you, I'm terribly busy… in fact I must be on my way now." She began to gather everything together and place it into her satchel. She turned to look once more, Tom was approaching quickly. "Tom!" Lacrimosa called out, and he sped up his pace faster and quickly joined her side. He stared Azure down as he gripped Lacrimosa's shoulder.

"Can I help you, sir?" Tom asked.

"No…Lacrimosa was kind enough to help me." He replied. Lacrimosa shuddered; she hadn't given her name at all.

Tom felt this, he looked down at Lacrimosa who was looking down at the empty table with a blank stare, and then he looked back up towards the white haired man. "And who are you, might I ask?" Tom asked casually.

"Azure." The white haired man answered.

Tom smirked, "Watch who you're dealing with, Azure." Tom said and pulled Lacrimosa away.

They were down the hall when Lacrimosa finally spoke up, "I never gave him my name, Tom." Lacrimosa said.

"I know, Lacri. He knows something about you. Come with me." Tom said eagerly. Lacrimosa followed him down towards the dungeons, where they entered the Slytherin common room. She had been here before, but only for security reasons. She felt unusually cold in this place. "Malfoy." Tom called. Malfoy stood up from his seat, leaving his quill and parchment on a desk. "Tom?" He said hesitantly, wondering what Lacrimosa was doing here.

"It's just as I've suspected… he's not a Durmstrang student." Tom began, leaving Lacrimosa silent at his side.

"Then he is stalking, Lacrimosa?" Malfoy asked.

Lacrimosa looked up, her eyebrows knitted together. "You knew?"

Malfoy looked at Tom and then to Lacrimosa. "We noticed, more like it." Malfoy said. "He's been following you this past week. We didn't want to say anything."

"And I…" Lacrimosa said. She turned away, "I failed to feel his presence." She whispered.

Tom and Malfoy approached her from behind. Tom turned her to face them, "It's nothing to worry about, and you've been over working yourself." Tom lied.  
Yes, she should have detected him. But she didn't. Lacrimosa was ill, and she didn't know it.

There was a sound within her mind, much like a heartbeat, she raised her head and turned to look towards the door of the Slytherin common room. "He's there." She said. Tom realized now, her awareness wasn't raised inside the school of Hogwarts, because she felt safe here. The safety was broken now. "_Consorte_!" she said and waved her hand toward the door, blocking out all sound that would escape. She sat down on the leather sofa and began to think of who he might be. "I need to alert the Headmaster." She said.

"Not yet." Tom replied.

"He could be a threat to the other students." Lacrimosa replied.

"If we alert Dippet, then we may never find out who he is and what he wants. For now, I want someone to accompany you at all times."

"I will stay with her." Malfoy said. Lacrimosa looked up at Malfoy, and then without protest, she nodded. They did have the same classes.

"Good." Tom said. He walked toward the common room entrance. "Keep guard of her, Malfoy. 

Lacrimosa, stay here for a while longer." Tom said. He turned away from them without saying anything more and left the Slytherin Common Room.

He was sitting alone in the darkness, his eyes closed as he kept a connection between him and his master. "_I've been watching her for over a week now, learning about her. The way she moves and walks. The way she talks. The ministry has been doing us a favor. Her spirits are low and she has been weakened. I've managed to infiltrate her mind only for a few moments on a couple of occasions. I believe the way to get her into our grasp lies in her past. She wishes to destroy Azriel…and to see her brother again._"

"_Good… I have also sent Azriel on a mission. That will further bring the girl into our grasps._"

Lacrimosa sat alone in her common room now. Her fingers tracing over a page of transfiguration, as she read she could feel a burning sensation inside of her. Something was wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She felt wrong about not giving valuable information to the Ministry or to Headmaster Dippet. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment or two, when finally she heard a tapping at the window. Lacrimosa looked into the darkness and focused. A black owl, a Ministry messenger, was it another mission? She got up, sliding the books off of her lap and to the left. Quietly she opened the window and reached out her arm for the owl to land on and then brought him inside.

She walked toward her area, pulling out a small crumb cake and retrieved the small rolled up letter from him and set him down where he began to feast. Lacrimosa unrolled it quickly and began to read.

_Lacrimosa, _

_I have personally sent you a letter. There was an incident today involving your Uncle Michelangel. At 8pm today, he was murdered by Azriel Nitelord. We are on the hunt as you read this, you parents have received a letter as well and are on there way. I send my deepest apologies, your Uncle was a valuable asset to us. Azriel has been sighted in the heart of the Transylvanian Mountains. Please-_

Without bothering to read the rest, Lacrimosa dropped the letter onto her school books, she picked up the owl, without bothering to see if it had finished, opened the window and sent him flying back without a reply. She summoned her cloak down, and then her broom where she ran down into the courtyard and took off.

Tom tried to rush after her, but she had already taken off. Where had she gone? He turned back quickly to find Heidi running through the hall. "You there! Stop!" Tom shouted as he ran to her. Heidi halted, turning quickly to see Tom's face come out of the darkness.

"Tom!" Heidi cried, carrying a piece of parchment in her hands. "Lacrimosa's gone! She's run away!"

"Do you know? Where to?"

It was then that Heidi held out the parchment to him. He took it without hesitation and unfolded it, 

skimming the letter and finally caught the words, "Transylvanian Mountains, Please hold your ground until further notice, Cyrus is at large."

Tom turned threw the letter back at Heidi. "Alert the Headmaster, I'm going after her." Tom said.

"B-But." Heidi protested.

Tom turned back to her sharply, "DO IT!" He commanded. And at once Heidi ran off.


	30. Lacrimosa's Capture

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
Lacrimosa's Capture  
By: Saiyora-Saga

She apparated, once outside of the Hogwarts territory and then reappeared again in a snowy mountainous area. The Transylvanian Mountains, she stood next to Wilkes. He jumped back startled, bumping into Shamus who was the head of the Auror Office. "Lacrimosa!" Shamus shouted. He was a tall black man with a slightly wrinkled face. "I told you to-"  
Lacrimosa said nothing as she stared straight forward, and dismissed her broom. "You'll thank me later for coming anyway." She replied in monotone.

Shamus couldn't argue with that point. He looked at Lacrimosa, and noticed how she was holding back her pain so strongly. He clapped her on the shoulder, "We'll catch them for sure, this time. Lacri." He said. She nodded in reply, without looking at him, "Where are my mother and father?" She asked. "They're on the North end, searching there with their own team. We have Auror's and Dementors crawling all over these mountains. There is no escape for Azriel and Cyrus this time."

Lacrimosa looked towards Shamus, "Cyrus is here?"

The Head Auror frowned, "Now see, if you would have read the rest of my letter, you would know this information. Here, Wilkes will accompany you, I will head this way." Shamus said.

Nodding to him, she watched as Shamus left them into the darkness of the forest. She looked towards Wilkes and began to walk. He followed, immediately stuttering to make conversation, "So here we a-are again," He said. "Back in the same mountains."

"This time, no one will die. You hear me Wilkes? If you feel the need to run away, you better do it. I'm not going to watch anyone die before my eyes tonight. Not unless it's Azriel. Marik didn't have to die…"

"I know, Lacri…" Wilkes said as he followed her up the slopes. Lacrimosa heard a cracking sound, and that same feeling entered her mind. They were being watched.

"Shh…" She said and lowered herself to the snow covered ground.

Wilkes did the same, "What is it?"

"I can sense it… them… they're near." Lacrimosa said. "On the count of three, we'll go over the slope; I want you to apparate behind them. I'll take them from the front. Ready? One…two… three." Lacrimosa disappeared in a blur of silvery white light, and Wilkes did the same. They appeared again, but this time facing each other. Lacrimosa knit her eyebrows together. They had been tricked. The feeling entered her mind again and finally she realized where they were at. "Get down!" Lacrimosa pushed him and he rolled down a hill, she dived out of the way of a green spark and then emerged, raising up jagged icicles from the snow and sending them towards the areas of darkness she knew that her attackers were at.

There was nothing anymore. She turned around, looking for Wilkes who was no where to be found.

"_Sleep…_" there was a hissing voice in her head.

"No…" she cried and took a step back.

"Lacri?" Lacrimosa quickly turned around to see her brother Rez standing there. Her eyes instantly began to fill with tears.

"Rez." She whispered. "Is it…really you?"

He nodded, taking a few steps closer. "I've been alive, all along. Waiting for you to come and find me." He said.

"But you…B-but Azriel." She hesitated taking one step back, "I watched you die! I watched Azriel kill you before my very eyes!"

"I had no choice; it was to protect you, sister." Rez replied. He stood closer then ever now, and pulled her into a strong embrace. "You've grown, so much." He said. He watched as the strong bursts of magic emanated from her body, swimming around the air and crying. "You've gotten stronger now too." He said and then pushed her back; he gripped his hands on her shoulders. "But it seems you're having a hard time controlling it. And it's hurting you, isn't it?"

"I…" Lacrimosa murmured. She could feel the stabbing sensation enter her mind and heart. "I-I… You're…you're not Rez." She murmured, and then finally lost consciousness. Rez leaned down, picking her up. When he stood, his appearance changed. He was really Azure…

Tom arrived; he shuffled through the snow, looking for signs of Lacrimosa. He walked for miles it seemed until finally he reached a point where he saw something glimmering in the snow. He reached down picking it up and examined it in the darkness. "Lacri…" He whispered to himself. It was the star pendant that he had got her for their wedding day. He closed his eyes, mirroring the image of what the pendant had seen into his mind. She was taken here. He clasped his hand around the necklace and placed it into his pocket as he looked around. He drew out his wand and waved it around a few times, ripples within the air formed.  
There was another dimension here. A portal of sorts he could tell. He poked at it with his wand, and found that the entrance was granted to those that sought out its particular presence. He moved forward, the portal entrance pulling at him, but he persisted through. He was going to get her back.

Inside, He found a grand hall, with large pained windows just behind the two grand staircases that lead up into the upper levels. It was raining heavily outside. Tom walked along the rich red carpets, passing a table filled with fruit in the center. His choice of staircase was the left, and he took it, leading up higher and higher until it reached a floor.

"Oh the things I could do to you right now! I could destroy you if I wanted…" Azriel hissed as she looked over Lacrimosa's body that lay on a small bed in the center of the room.

"Probably not. Her mental defenses are strong. If they detect harm against her body, they'll rise. The most it would do would probably keep her unconscious longer." Azure said, he was smiling from across the room at Lacrimosa as he sipped a glass of red wine.

"Astonishing though, isn't she? All this power, from your line of the family, yet you've received none of it, Azriel." Grindelwald sat in a large armed sofa, looking Lacrimosa's way. "Though with this power has come the price of Phenacite. No matter, the Elder Wand can cure her of this." Grindelwald stood up and approached her bedside. She was no longer in her school clothes, but rather in a embroidered silk silver dress.

"Are you sure you will be able to make her come to our side?" Azure asked. He nodded to the girl, "She is an Auror, and deeply devoted to that Riddle boy."

"Riddle, you say? Well, there's nothing like a good cruciatus curse to weaken a mind… and then, a memory charm." Grindelwald said quietly. "Dumbledore was a fool to let this girl become an Auror." Grindelwald turned away, "I shall be back. Azure, make sure Azriel doesn't do anything foolish." He said and then disappeared.

There was silence, before Azriel turned to Azure with a wide smile. "Let's do it. Let's kill her." She said. "I've waited all of these years, and finally this pathetic girl that Rez wasted his life on is now under my domain."

"No." Azure answered simply.

"She'll take our place, our Master will have her dispose of us. We must kill her!" Azriel hissed.

"No." He replied again.

"We'll surely die at her hands!"

It was then that Azure simply looked at her, "If you wish to kill her, kill her in battle. Or do you fear her, and cannot face her while she is conscious?" Azure smiled rather wickedly. "Do you fear your young sister that much? Well, I can see it in your eyes Azriel, you know as well as I do that you're power is insignificant to hers. It's the very reason why our Rez died. Grindelwald has been waiting for this very day when Rez spoke to him about dear Lacrimosa."

"And now, you all must die." Tom appeared in a dark light inside of the room. He turned his head to the side as he looked Azriel deep in her eyes, and then to Azure. He let them both feel his own power, which shocked them. A power much greater than Grindelwald's, a power much greater than Lacrimosa's. It sent the lights flickering as he stood angrily before them.

Azure disappeared in a wisp of smoke, picking Lacrimosa up from her bed and holding a dagger to her throat.

"You don't want to do that." Tom said quietly.

"And what is going to make you stop me?" Azure growled lowly.

"Do it!" Azriel shouted, licking her lips.

Tom sent a forceful wave, Azriels way, slamming her back into the wall. She hit the floor. "Release her." Tom hissed.

"I can see it within you…" Azure laughed. "The darkness… your longing to kill me."

Tom let out a harsh laugh, "Silly boy." Tom said. "What you know and what I know are two different things." He glared at him, "You will die. And I will leave here with Lacrimosa." Tom said. It was then that Lacrimosa slowly began to wake up, she gasped as she realized that she was being held against her will. A dagger to her throat, Tom stood before her, looking coldly her way. A face she had never seen on him before.

"Tom…" She called out. Lacrimosa could feel something slither down her neck. She glanced down, finding that the dagger had turned into a Snake. What was this? She looked back up without fear of the snake. Tom appeared then, sending Azure flying back, he grasped a hold of Lacrimosa, pulling her to his side, "Tom…" she held onto him.

Azriel stood up then, and Azure had stopped himself from going through the window. "I'll take Azure." Tom said darkly. Lacrimosa watched as he walked forward, brandishing his wand. She turned her head to look towards Azriel, who was staring at her with a hint of hunger in her eyes. Lacrimosa stood up, now was the time. She had to figure out Azriel's fate, and it was only she that could decide it. Lacrimosa raised up her hand, her wand flying through the air into it, and then she reached down, ripping her dress so she could move easier. The battle began, with counter curses being flown back and forth. With each spell, Lacrimosa found herself wanting to strike down Azriel more and more.

"Are you feeling tired, little sister?" Azriel asked in a mocking baby voice.

Lacrimosa had nothing to say to her, she whirled around, sending lightning bolts her way. In which Azriel deflected. The two seemed to be at a stalemate, however, Lacrimosa was the stronger of the two. Azriel knew it… she could see that her end might be met tonight.

"Avada Kedavra!" She heard Tom shout in that same voice he did in her visions. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Azure fell to the floor, dead.

"Avada Kedav-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Lacrimosa shouted. Her sister's wand flew from her hands and landed across the room.  
Now, was the deciding point for Lacrimosa.  
"Will you live, or die?" Lacrimosa quietly said as she stood straighter. Her eyes narrowed down to her sister that stood hunched over, sort of crawling like a creature. "For years I have waited for the moment when I would face off against you for killing Rez." She lowered her eyes, "I've forced myself to become stronger, and more powerful then I could ever imagine. Rez did not have to die to save me." Tears fell down Lacrimosa's cheeks. "And now I stand before you, I hold your life in my hands. Do I take revenge upon you? Or do I let you live, and suffer and rot in that hell prison known as Azkaban."

"_Kill her._" Hissed a voice. Lacrimosa winced, as something pried into her mind. "_She killed him. Take revenge, Lacrimosa._" She did not know it, but it was Tom, whispering in Parsel tongue. He stood behind her, "_Make her suffer!_"

"Crucio!" Lacrimosa shouted. She watched as her sister wailed around on the floor, screaming out in pain. "CRUCIO!" She said again to make the pain far more horrid.

"_That's it, Lacrimosa…make the miserable wretch know your own suffering." _Tom hissed. He slowly moved behind her, realizing that she could lose consciousness again at any moment by the way she swayed. He helped her raise up her wand again, "Do it, Lacrimosa…" He whispered into her ear. "Strike her down. Destroy her."

"I can't." Lacrimosa cried.

"Her death, will mean your survival. Do you want to live forever?" Tom quietly asked.

"N-no…" Lacrimosa could feel the room turning upside down, everything was becoming hazy. She didn't know who was who anymore.

"Let me inside of your mind… I'll take care of it for-"

"N-no!" Lacrimosa cried. Tom held her wand hand steady, he pulled her head back a little and kissed her cheek gently, and finally whispered into her ear, so gently.

"Imperio."

He found it too easy to enter her mind. Almost possessing her, she stood up straighter now, Tom still held her wand hand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He forced Lacrimosa to say. A powerful green light erupted from her wand, striking Azriel. She was dead, Tom was not yet finished. It was all too perfectly lined up.


	31. Lacrimosa's Horcrux

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
Lacrimosa's Horcrux  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Tom held onto her as he began to chant the beginning of the Horcrux spell. He levitated Lacrimosa's body in the air. It began to glow faintly, releasing part of her soul. Tom reached deep into his pocket as he moved around her studying her for a moment or two, then he threw the necklace into the air, the soul grasped a hold of it, snatching it and cutting itself in a piece and locking itself inside of the necklace then finally returning to her body.  
Lacrimosa hit the floor, the star pendant however, levitated. Tom reached out, he plucked it out of the air and moved around Lacrimosa's body, he lifted her head up, touching a side of her face caressingly. She wouldn't die, she couldn't die. He had finally saved her.  
He heard a muffling sound, and turned to see Azure rising from the ground. He couldn't believe it.

Azure chuckled, "You're not the only one that knows about Horcruxes…" He stood up, and at once there were several dark beings in the room that formed into large suits of armor. "Come…" Azure said. "To the roof, bring the girl."  
It was the perfect chance to escape. Tom stuffed his wand into his cloak and reached down, picking Lacrimosa up, the guards circled around him, and he followed Azure up the steps until finally they reached the roof. The portal had lead them to a high tower in a whirlpool in the sea. The rain had stopped, but Tom could tell there was more to come by the clouds that circled high above them.  
"The girl…give her to us and we'll let you go free." He cornered Tom to the edge of the roof. "Of course, I hope you can swim. It doesn't appear that Lacrimosa can in her condition."

It was then that he said her name, Lacrimosa snapped awake, her eyes searching the sky, she looked toward Tom and then towards Azure. "Let me down, Tom." She whispered. He did as she obeyed. "You'll let us free." Lacrimosa said in a demanding voice.

"Oh?" Azure laughed slightly, "Will I? Master has quite an interest in you. He can train you, you know? He can make the pain all go away. And you… I can enjoy you whenever I want." Lacrimosa narrowed her eyes, she sent daggers to his mind and a cut formed across his face. "You'll die… In three nights." Lacrimosa answered.

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself. "And Dumbledore, will defeat your Master." Tom had never heard her speak like this, was she speaking a prophecy? "Then another Dark Lord shall come, one more powerful then thee. We shall not speak his name."

"Throw him off!" Azure shouted.

Tom was taken by surprise when the guard pushed him, he began to fall. Lacrimosa quickly jerked back into reality and ran toward the edge diving off. He watched, as she caught a hold of him and turned him as they fell toward the whirlpool. She released him, pulling her hands to her chest as she began to glow, runes of light spinning around her. Lacrimosa looked up at him, extending her arms out, he turned around to see, from the sky Lacrimosa's Protronus bursting through the clouds, creating a ray of light. The phoenix screamed out loud, sending its song out, and the silvery flames started to shred back into a dragon. A dragon that Tom recognized as the one Lacrimosa had to face off against in the first task. It swooped down, catching her and then catching him. She had summoned the creature, and made it her own. Something magnificent, that he had never heard or read about before. They were flying off into the horizon, the dragon looking back, growling lowly as if it were asking for Lacrimosa's affection. She reached forward, stroking its nose gently, and spoke in an ancient tongue to it. The dragon turned its face away and flew faster.

Lacrimosa collapsed once more.

The darkness had settled down upon the world. The dragon had found an old abandoned farm in which he crawled into the old barn. Tom slipped off of him easily, and pulled Lacrimosa down. It was cold, and he noticed the dragon sweeping up bits of old wood and straw together with its tail and then finally breathing out tiny flames. It started a fire and then proceeded to lay down next to them.  
"_Can you speak?_" Tom said in Parsel tongue. After all the dragon was a relative of the snake. The dragon merely looked at him and remained silent, he was wrong then.

Lacrimosa tossed and turned, until finally she opened her eyes. "W-where… are we?" She asked.

"I'm not sure of that myself, Lacrimosa." Tom said.

She sighed heavily, looking at him. He looked down upon her, "Do you remember anything?" He asked.

Lacrimosa stared long and deep into his eyes. "I killed Azriel." She said weakly. "I-I killed her, that's all I remember. The look on her face just before I said The Killing Curse." Lacrimosa was trembling terribly. She blinked several times and then shook her head, "I remember… waking up, and then jumping after you." She turned her head away from him and sat up looking at the Dragon.

"You summoned it from your Protronus." Tom said.

She didn't say anything for a while, and then finally she nodded, "I know…" she whispered. "I remember, I called for him, his name is Zeus."

Tom cocked his head to one side, "You didn't kill it then, during The First Task." Tom said. Silently, he watched as Lacrimosa simply nodded. She sat there, looking at the Dragon for a moment or two, the dragon looking back at her as if they were communicating. "Lacrimosa." Tom said.

"He says we're in England. But one of the rural parts, less populated with muggles."

"How are you-?"

As if Lacrimosa had entered his mind already she answered, "When my Protronus swallowed him up, I wasn't killing him. Instead we were making a magical pact to serve one another." Lacrimosa turned to Tom and smiled just a little. "I didn't know until he called out to me. This entire year I was living with the guilt of a dragon's death on my shoulders."

"It's a rare gift." Tom murmured as he stared at Zeus.

Lacrimosa sighed slightly, "I feel different." She murmured. "Like something is missing."

_The temporary side effects of the Horcrux._ Tom noted, _It will go away soon, Lacri_. He reached into his pocket, and brandished the star pendant necklace. Lacrimosa let out a gasp and touched her neck. "Would this be what's missing?" Tom asked.

He reached around her neck, and clasped it on. "Where did you find it?" She quietly asked.

"In the woods, just before I found out where they had taken you." Tom answered. He was feeling her skin, touching her ever so gently.

"You came." She whispered. "Y-you…you could have died." She shuddered slightly beneath his fingertips.

"No, I wouldn't have. The moment I found out that you had run away, I followed you. You could have died tonight." Tom pulled her closer, he leaned down kissing the area between her neck and shoulders. She made a noise that sounded as if she were enjoying it, she gripped a hold of his shoulders, as he sort of bit into her. It was then that Tom found the perfect moment to seize a hold of her. Their wedding night they did not enjoy such passions together. He lusted for her flesh, and she could not deny him this pleasure.  
Tom began to pick at the buttons of her dress, undoing them one by one as he tasted what skin was available to him. She was nervous, he could tell, just by the way she trembled beneath his clawing hands. Finally, he undid the last button, and removed her dress quickly.

"W-wai… Tom…" she said in a silenced voice. Was she ready? She was unsure of herself, Tom seemed so experienced, the way he expertly moved his hands over her body, the places that he touched that no other man had touched before. He held her still as he removed his own clothes. "I-I'm not ready…" she said breathlessly.

"Shh…" Tom whispered stealing a kiss from her. She couldn't control him now, he reached around, removing her bra and then stared in awe at how beautiful her body was. She was blushing immensely, she wanted to hide from him. "You're magnificent." He said quietly. Tom reached down pressing a finger in between her legs.

"I'm not ready." She cried out.

She was ready.

Tom pulled her back into a kiss as he continued to touch her inappropriately. He slowly dragged her down with him, he held her above him by her hips and pushed down slowly. Lacrimosa was obeying him, finally he forced himself into her, and she let out a cry of pain.  
Lacrimosa could smell something coppery in the air, and eventually the pain subsided after a moment or two. Tom rolled her over onto her back, "Tom… w-wait…please…no." She whispered. No, he finally had her, after years of torment. He could finally do what he wanted with her. Lacrimosa made a few whimpers as he pressed into her, and then soon afterwards her cries were cries of pleasure. He was gasping out with her, enjoying how her skin turned hot beneath him, the sounds he made her make. It lasted for a good long while until finally they collapsed into each others arms. Lacrimosa was the first to fall fast asleep. He stayed awake however, gazing at her lovely face in which he touched gently with his fingertips, tracing her finely curved brow.

Lacrimosa was going to live, and live forever with him. He, the dark lord, and she his dark lady.

She woke up hours later, covered by Tom's cloak. She sat up looking around, Zeus was in a corner sleeping, and Tom was fully clothed, looking up into the moonlight. Lacrimosa stood up, wrapping the cloak around herself.  
"What are you thinking about?" She quietly asked. He looked down to her and smiled slightly, "How everything is going to be alright."

For some reason, she couldn't help but fear that nothing was going to be alright. There was a sharp pain inside of her head as she thought this. She pushed it back and ignored it, "We should probably get going." Lacrimosa said.

Tom nodded, "You'll probably have to check in with the Ministry."

"No doubt." Lacrimosa said, she summoned her wand to her hand and then waved it around herself. She wore a pair of light brown pants, with a white collared button up shirt and black vest.

She handed Tom's cloak back to him and he shook his head, "Wear it."

Lacrimosa nodded, pulling it back over herself. She pulled the hood over her head and watched as Tom conjured another cloak for himself. Lacrimosa turned toward Zeus and made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Zeus, wake up." She said softly. Zeus rose his head and looked at her for a moment, then finally he stood up, folding his wings close to his body and stomped on the fire on the way out. Lacrimosa followed him, as did Tom. Zeus lowered himself onto the ground and Lacrimosa climbed onto his back. Tom did the same, he could feel Zeus squat lower and then he shot into the air. "He'll take us as far as he can… we're going to my Mother's." She said.

"Well, at least I know you're not driving." Tom said.

Lacrimosa laughed at this and turned away from him as they sped fast through the air. Moments later, Zeus landed in an area that Tom recognized, it was near Lacrimosa's house.  
"This is as far as he can take us… we're almost there." Lacrimosa quietly said. Zeus turned his head back towards Lacrimosa and leaned down. She stroked him gently. "Touch him." Lacrimosa said.

Tom did so, feeling the rough scales against the palm of his hand. "I promise." He heard Lacrimosa say. Zeus moved away from them and took off towards the sky. They watched as he disappeared. Slowly they turned in walked. Nothing was said at all between the two of them. Tom attempted to break into her mind, but there was a blockade. She didn't look at him at all, or scold him for trying to breach her. In the distance, he could hear thunder. "It's going to rain." She murmured. Slowly, drops began to fall and then it came faster and faster.

The rain was pouring heavily down upon them; it was almost cold, but refreshing to the touch. Tom watched Lacrimosa carefully, as she forced a smile, raising her head to face the rain, extending her arms out as if she was embracing the storm. Was she going to be alright? He watched as the water ran down her face, mixed with her tears. She was crying…despite trying so hard to smile and to hold the pain in.

"Lacrimosa." Tom watched as she lowered her arms, trying to wipe her tears away with her wet hands.

"No…its alright…I swear, I promise…" She whispered. "Everything's going…t-to be alright…right?" She reached forward towards Tom, he extended his hands and she laid her head up against his chest, trying hard to hold the tears back. "I just cant…I just can't stop crying!" Her mind had been pushed back into a dark abyss that she never entered before. She had never felt this way in her entire life. Something was missing, and she didn't know if she was going to be okay without it or not. She didn't know if she would ever find it again. It wasn't some valuable treasure, or possession. It was something inside of her. She was crying for its loss. She was crying for Azriel and Rez. For those that lost their lives this year. The tears just kept coming, she was broken.

"Lacrimosa…" Tom called out, he reached out and held her by the shoulders and took a step back. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with more tears. She didn't want him to see her this way; she began to feel ashamed, and scared. Without hesitation, Tom leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, pushing her mouth apart with his tongue. Her eyes widened with confusion and fear. Was this the way to make it all go away? It was, but maybe this was all a dream and she would eventually wake from the nightmare. Tom continued to kiss her, his hand firmly upon her cheek, his eyes were closed. She slowly succumbed to the gentleness of the moment, closing her eyes, her final tears spilling down here cheeks.

He released her after a while, taking a hold of her hand in his, intertwining her fingers with his own. Together they walked through the rain. There were times on this walk where he where he would look at her with a strange smile that she had never seen him wear before. He was leading her. She didn't know where they were going as they traveled in that dark night. Nor did she care…all the pain and the suffering that she had been through had slipped away.

He stopped in the middle of the street once more, reaching out to run his fingers down her face; she reached up doing the same, and then finally kissed him.


	32. Demise

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
Demise  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"Stay still." Lacrimosa commanded. She drew out her wand as a struggling first year struggled to get away. "It's going to be quick and painless."

"N-No! Stop! Please!" He begged.

"Leafwood, hold him down, this is what we get for training first years." Lacrimosa waved her wand as her Captain held the young boy down. He had fallen several feet from his broom due to a bludger nearly scathing him. "There, see…all better. Malfoy here will escort you to the infirmary."

The boy said nothing as he got up and held his tightly bandaged arm tenderly. Malfoy gave him one look, as if to say with his eyes, C'mon boy. Lacrimosa watched as they walked off of the pitch together and then finally turned to look back at her team who was high in the air practicing without her and Leafwood. "It's been a long year, hasn't it?" He asked.

"It has." Lacrimosa murmured. The worst part of it had already passed; exams. She turned away to look back towards the castle. "I'm going to miss it." She said.

"Yeah, me too, but our children will come here. That's one thing you can look forward to. Good ol' Hoggywarts teaching them what they taught us." Leafwood forced a small smile at her and then turned around, "Alright you lot! Come on down!" He turned back to Lacrimosa, clapping her on the shoulder. "You're tired Lacri, you don't need to be here for this. I'll catch up with you later in the dorm party?"

Lacrimosa nodded quietly, "Yeah."

"Hey…uhh… do you need someone to escort you?" Leafwood asked.

She shook her head and forced a smile. She raised her hand to her broom and then took off on it towards the castle. She landed, in an area where no students were. Lacrimosa ran along side her broom and then finally collapsed onto the ground clutching her head. These attacks were becoming a little to frequent, and for once she could feel them, and fight them. Slowly, after a few moments of holding it off she looked up. But when she looked up, she was looking straight into Wilhelm Dimitri's eyes, the TriWizard contestant from Durmstrung.

He said nothing, and after a moment or two he broke eye contact with her and walked away. Lacrimosa shivered in silence, she couldn't help but feel that the rivalry now between schools had really heightened. She stood up, watching him leave. They were each searching out each other's weaknesses for the final round. Teachers were urging her to use new and different spells; Tom was pushing her harder and harder with training. She was at wits end.

Lacrimosa wondered what it would be like after it was all over though. Would she see Wilhelm Dimitri on the corner of some street one day? Would they wave 'Hello.' To each other and smile a friendly smile, noting how they had faced off in the Tri-Wizard tournament, while sharing the same school together? After it was all over, life would truly commence. Lacrimosa would become a full-time Auror. Tom would teach at Hogwarts, and after that they would find a house together, live and have children, grow old together and die.

It was the ending to everyone's story. She was no exception. Lacrimosa thought this as she looked over the common room where students had gathered up. Some waved to her; others smiled and wished her luck after school. She nodded in reply and sat down in her favorite spot. She couldn't help but feel that same loss she had several months ago. It wasn't as strong, but it was still missing. It did come and go as it pleased, but never lasted too long to be savored. Something was different in her life from everyone else's.

Tom was walking through the darkness. The moon was out, bright and full. His cloak over his shoulders billowed around him and followed his every move. He was searching for something.  
But not just any something, he was looking for Lacrimosa. He moved through the brush at a much quicker pace now, and then finally came out to the edge of a cliff where Lacrimosa stood. Her pale skin glistening in the moonlight, her dark hair bowing gently in the wind. She wore a silvery white iridescent dress, contrary to his preferable black on her. But nevertheless she was still very beautiful.  
"Lacrimosa." Tom called out. However his voice was hissy and snake like. She slowly turned to him, tears at the edge of her eyes. Her hands to her chest. He looked down upon her and noticed the deep red dripping onto the ground, onto her bare feet. He gasped slightly as he looked up. They were looking deeply into each others eyes. She released her hands and then fell, into the black abyss of the lake.

He woke up startled and sweating, his heart beating terribly fast. There was a pain in his chest, and in his head. He hadn't dreamed of her dying in such a long time. "_No_." He reminded himself. "_It was only a dream…she's living…she's breathing._" Tom stood up, throwing a black shirt over his head and let out a deep sigh. Tomorrow was the final test in the TriWizard Tournament, to see who was going to come out on top. He was sure of Lacrimosa's victory.

Tom headed outside of the Slytherin common room, his eyes out to the west where the sun was slowly beginning to fall. His thoughts on Lacrimosa, and this entire year. He fingered his wedding band gently, and continued on towards The Great Hall.

(Well, as this story is coming to a close. I have decided to put up a forum for those of you wishing to discuss it. It can be reached here: /myforums/Saiyora-Saga/472215/ . Please do not hesitate to ask any questions on it. I will respond and write back as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing, everyone)


	33. The Death of Lacrimosa Riddle

Tom Marvolo Riddle and the TriWizard Tournament  
The Death of Lacrimosa Riddle  
By: Saiyora-Saga

Stabbing, and painful. She felt as if all of the magic within her was aching to be released. Her whole body ached and her mind was being tormented. Her nightmares were grasping at all parts of her, forcing her to turn her head and look at death. It was at this point of her dream she saw herself, resting peacefully in the darkness.  
It wasn't going to hurt.  
But it was going to hurt the ones that loved her.  
Her eyes flew open, and at once she realized.  
The end is near.  
Lacrimosa sat up slowly in the darkness. It was close, and she could feel it. There was no turning back now, no way to stop it. It was the order of things. She placed her bare feet down upon the cold hard floor and then got low to the ground, pulling out a long box. She held it close to her chest as she lifted it up. Her wand lay on her bedside stand.  
She left it there.  
Silently, without notifying anyone, she left the room, walking down the steps quietly. Upon her third step she apparated and reappeared inside of the Transfiguration room. Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk as he checked over papers from first year's exams.  
"You're up late." Dumbledore said as he looked up behind his half moon spectacles. She did not say anything as she approached his desk. Dumbledore noted her barefeet and the condition that she looked in. He frowned slightly, "Is something wrong?" Lacrimosa watched as Dumbledore got up from his seat and approached her. "You're going to catch your death without any shoes on." Funny he had said that, she quietly thought to herself. For she had already caught her death, and was embracing it. She unglued the case from her chest and then held it out quietly. "Isn't this the case your brother-?" Lacrimosa nodded and Dumbledore said nothing as he took it out of her hands and set it down on the student's desk beside them. He unlatched it and then pulled the case lid open. Inside of the case, it was covered in a dark velvet. In the crevasse, was a long velvet sack, in which Dumbledore picked up. He instantly realized what it was and looked toward Lacrimosa shocked. "This is…"

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor." Lacrimosa answered quietly.

"Why are you showing me this, Lacri?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm putting it in your care now." Lacrimosa murmured. She looked away from Dumbledore's gaze and lowered her eyes. She wanted to cry, but found herself swallowing the tears. Dumbledore returned the sword to its case and faced her, "I couldn't save him…" Lacrimosa began.

"Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

Lacrimosa nodded, "I couldn't even save myself… and now, all hope will be lost to him. I see it all."

"Come now, dear child. Do not speak of such nonsense." Dumbledore tried to shake her into reality.

"Will you, take care of him? Professor Dumbledore? Will you watch over Tom, long after I'm gone?"

"Lacri…" Dumbledore quietly said. He realized now that Lacrimosa was not speaking nonsense. She was really telling him that she was dying. Dumbledore slowly reached his arms around her, there wasn't much to say at this time except for the promises that she had asked for. "It takes a brave soul to be so willing to accept death." Dumbledore said. "Ultimately, we will all see each other again someday."

"Don't speak a word to everyone, sir… I do not know how much time I have left. But just please…"

"No one will know until you decide." Dumbledore replied, he then released her, "Shouldn't you be handing the sword to your husband?"

Lacrimosa shook her head, "It will be safer in your hands. In the future, someone will need it more than once. Someone who will write history in this school."

"I'll keep it safe." Dumbledore said.

"I trust you." Lacrimosa replied. She took a few steps backwards, and before turning around Dumbledore called out to her. She looked at him for a brief moment before he spoke,

"Til next we meet, dear Lacrimosa Riddle."

Lacrimosa looked down upon her left hand and saw the ring shimmering in the dark. Her eyes began to tear up slightly and then finally she apparated. She knew were Tom was, it was like her abilities were at its peak. She walked back and forth through the halls, and glanced at the walls as a door formed. She entered and found Tom standing there.

"Lacrimosa?" Tom asked.

"I couldn't sleep…bed was too uncomfortable." She lied and nodded to a cozy king sized bed next to him.

Convenient. He noted. "I thought I was the only one that knew about this place." He said as he followed her to the bed. She crawled onto it, and laid her head onto the feathery pillows. He did the same, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I found it, when I was looking for a place to escape the world." She quietly answered. "I haven't been here since three years ago."

Tom said nothing as he looked at her. He figured she was feeling pretty nostalgic already about leaving Hogwarts, which was understandable. He too was feeling slightly this way, but he did not fear being away from Hogwarts forever. He was sure he would get the teaching position.  
"You should sleep." Tom said.

"I know. But will you stay with me?" She asked.

Tom nodded, "Of course."

Lacrimosa smiled in the darkness as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers and giving her a full length kiss. He released her, and watched her for a few moments as she drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he had ever seen her have, and soon he would fall asleep next to her.

The morning arrived where they were all out on the pitch. A stadium had been erected the night before for this task. Everyone had rose early to eat breakfast and prepare for the final task.

"A wizarding duel?" Heidi whispered to Alex.

"Seems like it." He said almost breathlessly as he looked down on the field.

Lacrimosa arrived onto the pitch with the other contestants. She, like the other two were asked to dress in robes that matched their family houses rather than their school colors. Both Michael and Wilhelm wore black, while Lacrimosa wore a stunning silver and blue gown. She looked up into the stands to see Tom standing there, her friends on the Gryffindor side. Then there were her parents; and brother who sat in the front row, watching her intently. She smiled a little and then looked towards Professor Dippet who strolled out in front of them, giving the crowd exactly what was going on.

She was thankful, that she was the last to go since she didn't make it out of the second task until last place. She sat in silence, next to the teachers as Michael Schmitt and Wilhelm Dimitri dueled it out gravely. Lacrimosa could sense something wrong however. She watched Wilhelm's movements and compared it to the other times that she had seen him cast spells. He wasn't so graceful at it as he was now. He had a brutish sort of handling to his wand usually.

Michael was defeated in the end. Which was a horrible loss of Beaux-Batons, but they still kept their moral up. It was between Lacrimosa and Wilhelm now. Each side would be gaining more to each others cause from Beaux-Batons, Lacrimosa seemed to be favored more. She walked out onto the pitch, holding her wand to her side steadily. Both she and Wilhelm got back to back and said nothing to each other.

He felt different.

They walked several steps away from each other, turned to each other and bowed. Lacrimosa was the first to strike. Summoning lightning in array of bolts from the clear blue sky. Already a moment into the duel and she was playing rough. She wanted to gauge his abilities and see how much he could take from her. She was an Auror after all, one of the most powerful and skilled witches of her time. She had the potential to kill with one hit.  
Wilhelm raised his wand to a lightning bolt, and his wand engulfed it, he threw it back at her from the side. She crossed her arms across her face, the lightning dissimilated before it could reach her, turning into wind and shards of glass which she returned back at him. He summoned a tornado, she stumbled backwards but caught herself.

Wilhelm disappeared from her sight and then returned once more, but behind her. "You should have joined us, Lacrimosa." He said, his voice in a double standing of what sounded like his own and someone elses.

Her eyes widened as his fingers went around her throat, at once she knew, Wilhelm Dimitri was being possessed. "Grindelwald." She whispered despite the loud sonorous noise the twister was creating.

"Yes." He said. "I've come to offer you a place by my side once more, surely you must know that you're dying right now? I can stop it all. I have the power to stop death."  
Lacrimosa knit her eyebrows together and shook her head, "It is meant to be." She simply replied. "Though I have ones that will be sad when I am gone, I have to accept what this is." She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I pity you, Grindelwald. Death is but another adventure we take in life, you will die too. But by Dumbledore's hands."

She felt him release her neck and then finally he turned in front of her. "Then, I guess you choose death." He replied.

Lacrimosa nodded, "I chose it, for it is the only path I can take. If I exist in the future, certain things may not occur."

"Are you sure?" Grindelwald asked.

She nodded again and then raised her wand. "Release Wilhelm."

"A fight, first. Is all I request." Grindelwald asked.

"Don't expect me to harm his body." Lacrimosa replied. She raised her wand and then stomped onto the ground. There was a massive earthquake it felt like, the ground lifted up where Wilhelm apparated in and out of, and finally he sent the tornado her way.

"Zeus!" She reached her hands to her lips and whistled.

He came flying from the skies above and she could hear the shouts from the stands. Zeus picked her up, flying away from the twister. She reached down, scratching in between his scales. He let out a roar of what seemed to be delight and then swooped down to where Wilhelm stood, his tail whipped past him, pushing him to the ground, ending the spell of the twister.

Lacrimosa dropped to the ground just as the sun started returning; she was breathing slightly heavy and clutching a hold of her chest. "Th-This is the end." She said.

Wilhelm nodded, "I know…" He was breathing heavy too. "I never expected a dragon from you."

"I could do better. No offense to you, Zeus." Lacrimosa replied in breaths.

The dragon moved around Lacrimosa, as if protecting her.

"Alright… give me your wors-"

Lacrimosa flicked her wand quickly, and the spell was broken on Wilhelm. He collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious. She stood there for a moment, savoring her victory even though it was unfairly won. A sudden sharp pain to her head and heart told her otherwise that she might as well embrace it instead of unleash the fact of the matter to her onlookers. She turned around slowly, Zeus held his head low, and she grasped a hold of it as he lead her a long.

They were cheering.

Everyone was.

She could see them in all sorts of displays of colors as she walked on.  
Slipping, slowly slipping. Lacrimosa was nearing the end.

Tom watched from afar, and almost in horror as she struggled to make her way further. He jumped from the stands, landing down and began to run to her.

Lacrimosa fell to the ground. There were gasps from the stands.

Mr. and Mrs. Nightlord ran, along with Reuben to the middle of the field.

Above her she could see them all staring, calling out to her. Tom held onto her tightly as her breath began to shorten. "I held on for as long as I could… everyone." She said quietly.

"Someone get a doctor!" She could hear her father shouting in a raging scream that she had never heard before. Her mother was being pulled back by Reuben who was at the verge of tears. Dippet and Dumbledore a little ways away trying to console her father.

"No, Lacrimosa." Tom whispered.

"Tom…" she replied.

"I saved you. You were…Y-you were supposed to live forever." Tom wanted to shout. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but all he could feel was the welling of tears inside of him. The first time he would ever cry. She reached up slowly, and he could feel that her hands were like ice now as she touched his cheek.

"D-Don't cry." She forced a smile. "I'm not saying 'goodbye'" He could see the tears rolling down her face. His splashed onto hers.

"I-I…" she was struggling with the pain. "I love you." She whispered. Her hand dropped dramatically from his face. Her chest stopped rising and falling, and her eyes had closed shut. Tom sat there expressionless as he held her cold body in his arms.  
He failed.

Dumbledore was at his side now, trying to get him to let her go.  
He didn't want to part with her.  
It was as if all sound had been cut out from his mind. He was listening hard for Lacrimosa's breath. Her mother was on the ground pining for her dead daughter; her father was with her pulling her mother close as Reuben looked away, his tears rolling down his cheeks. Dippet approached him, pulling him into a deep hug. Her friends, and everyone in the stands, flew into tears as soon as they heard the cries of grief from the fields.

Tom looked around, he clutched Lacrimosa's body close, taking in that sweet white-plum scent that he had loved about her. He kissed her dead lips, and found no response. Dumbledore pulled at him, and then finally he heard him say something about the Phenacite taking its course. Together they levitated her into the air, and smoothed out her hair and dress. Tom moved his hands over hers carefully, shaking, making sure that her left was over her right hand to show the ring upon her finger. He removed the necklace from her neck, keeping it as a keepsake. It was then that numerous colored lights burst from her body crying out for the girl's funeral. A bright light surrounded her body and crystal formed over it. Tom wanted to reach forward and shatter the crystal. He wanted this all to be a nightmare, but the pain in his chest told him otherwise. He lowered his head and finally screamed out in rage in agony.

Lacrimosa Riddle was dead.


	34. PROLOGUE: Immortality

PROLOGUE: Immortality

He stood there, looking through the cold hard crystal at her face. She was preserved in time, and in memory. Would she ever open her eyes again? He wanted it to be so. All of the promises he had made to her, were nothing but a distant memory now. He had finished school; he had tried for the position of the dark arts teacher many years ago, but was denied.  
"Lord Voldemort…" Abraxas Malfoy said behind his Death Eater's mask.

Voldemort merely raised his hand to silence him as he stared.  
A couple of years after he had finished school, he learned of the true nature of Phenacite.  
"How long must I wait…" He said under his breath. He held in his hand the pendant which held part of Lacrimosa's soul. From it, he could still hear her heartbeat, he could still be near her but it was not enough for him. He missed her, he longed for her. He had become even more powerful to protect her.

Here he stood in the Crystalline Catacombs, every now and then, looking up at her emotionless face.  
Despite the way she looked.  
She was still living.  
Her breathing may have stopped. Her eyes may have closed, and she may have stopped speaking.  
Lacrimosa Riddle was living.

The ultimate truth was Lacrimosa's power had overwhelmed her and imprisoned her. Forcing her body to completely shut down and put her body into a temporary state of coma. She would arise again when the time was right, whether it is weeks or years from now when all she knew and loved was dead, he would still remain there for her. Four Horcruxes he had made already, but he planned on three more. Seven was what he desired. He would remain immortal as she would, for the rest of her life her body would live and sleep for a period of time until someone killed her.

Tom had seen and done things however. He killed many; including her parents and her brother who had rose up to fight him unknowingly that it was he behind the mask of Lord Voldemort.  
He did not regret it.  
Nor did he feel remorse for them; he made sure that their deaths were quick and painless, only but for Lacrimosa's sake.  
"Sweet dreams, my dear Lacrimosa." He said, and took one last look at her before he left the Crystalline Catacombs.


End file.
